Sin darme Cuenta
by In My Paradise
Summary: "Di que eres mía.- ordeno volviendo a penetrarla" "Edward... quiero el divorcio" "Dime que me amas" "Yo no puedo amar" "Ahora Bella puede estar muriendo... dime ¿Que sientes?.- grito mirándolo". 18 BxE. Lemon.
1. Duele

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el credito de la historia va para **Red Roses** ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sin darme cuenta*<strong>_

.

.

_**Género**__: (Romance, drama.)_

_._

_**Clasificación**__: (+18)_

_._

_**Advertencia**__: (Lime, lemon, etc.)_

_._

_**Resumen**__: "Di que eres mía.- ordeno volviendo a penetrarla" "Edward... quiero el divorcio" "Dime que me amas" "Yo no puedo amar" "Ahora Bella puede estar muriendo... dime ¿que sientes?.- grito mirándolo"._

.

.

.

_***Prologo***_

**.**

**.**

No supieron cómo llegaron a aquella situación... era algo que no imaginaron, pero... ahí se encontraban ellos... dos _**mejores **_amigos... en una misma cama.

.

_**Ella **_entregándole su virginidad y su corazón que hace mucho le pertenecía a _**él**_**.**

**.**

_**El **_por un deseo inigualable y una pasión desenfrenada que sentía por _**ella.**_

.

Una noche puede traer consigo muchas consecuencias.

.

Las siguientes semanas vinieron continuos mareos, vómitos y desmayos.

.

Una farmacia

Una prueba entre sus manos

_**Resultado positivo.**_

.

.

El se entero

Un hijo... de _**ambos.**_

.

.

_**Una proposición**_

"Cásate conmigo"

.

.

_**Una promesa**_

"Cuidare de ti y de mi hijo... nada les faltara"

.

.

_**Una advertencia**_

"La pasión que sentimos mantendrá vivo nuestro matrimonio pero... no pidas amor... porque es algo que _**no **_tendrás"

.

Ella acepto sin darle importancia a lo que el le advirtió pues lo amaba demasiado... y estúpidamente pensó hacerlo cambiar... o ¿_**no**_?

.

_***Capitulo 1***_

**.**

**.**

_***Duele***_

.

_**¨* 6 Años después *¨**_

.

Las lagrimas bajaban de sus orbes Chocolates continuamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los apretó, estrujo el volante del auto entre sus manos… que estúpida había sido… tantos trabajos hasta la madrugada, cenas, salidas… tantos viajes… fue una idiota… él se lo había dicho, se lo advirtió pero ella como una estúpida creyó poder hacerlo cambiar… él nunca la amo y nunca lo haría, todo lo que le causaba era _**deseo**_… solo eso… e incluso muchas veces pensó que él la amaba por la forma tan especial y dulce en que le hacía el amor pero… todo fue su imaginación… un deseo…muy lejos de _**su**_ realidad, si, él se había vuelto más frió y distante con el pasar de los años y ella _**deseo**_ creer que era el exceso de trabajo, pero, no era así y frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba.

.

.

_Me cuesta tanto asimilar_

_Que todo lo que vi es real_

_Me tengo que alejar_

_Siento ganas de llorar_

_No lo puedo soportar_

_Me cuesta respirar_

.

.

Un cobrizo de buena porte e imponente presencia salía de un lujoso hotel, tomado de la mano de una hermosa rubia… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?... era algo que debía esperar ¿Cierto?... el nunca le prometió amor, ella fue la única estúpida… maldito masoquismo… tratando de crearle una historia de amor que nunca existió, que nunca existiría, él se lo había dicho muchas veces y una vez más se lo demostraba… pero con acciones.

Arranco rápidamente el auto, ya no quería ver aquello… le dañaba.

_**Dios… dolía mucho… demasiado.**_

Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, saco de su cartera un espejo y miro su reflejo en el, limpio con sus manos libres sus mejillas eliminando todo rastro de lagrimas en estas, salió del vehículo y se acerco a la hermosa casa, toco el timbre y luego de breves segundos la puerta se abrió, sonrió escondiéndose tras esa mascara de felicidad que últimamente usaba mucho y miro a la pelinegra.

-Alice … lo siento se me hizo tarde… espero que Anthony no te haya causado ninguna molestia.- dijo con tanta naturalidad que se sorprendió a sí misma.

-No te preocupe Bella tu sabes que a David le gusta tener la compañía de Anthony además el es… un angelito.- dijo suavemente con una leve sonrisa, luego le hizo un ademán a la castaña para que pasara, ambas se encaminaron a la sala.

-Hey… no… no chicos… no hagan… eso… ahh… ayuda.- grito un rubio con voz entrecortada a causa de la risa, dos pequeños estaban a los lados del cuerpo tirado sobre una alfombra, haciéndole cosquillas. Ambas mujeres rieron llamando la atención de las otras personas.

-Mama.- dijo un cobrizo corriendo hacia su madre, abrazo una de las piernas de la castaña.

-Tía.- dijo un pequeño rubio abrazándose a la otra pierna de la mujer.

-Ahh… me botaran ¿Cómo están?- pregunto dulcemente alborotando el cabello de los dos niños mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-Bien.- contestaron al unísono al mismo tiempo que se separaban de la madre joven.

-Bella … ¿Como estas?.- dijo efusiva mente el rubio acercándose a su esposa, la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que Alice se sonrojara con intensidad, la castaña rió levemente.

-Yo… bien Jazz.- dijo con una sonrisa y alegría fingida que por supuesto el rubio noto… no por nada era su mejor amigo, casi hermano, desvió la mirada rápidamente al percatarse de la forma meticulosa en la que la observaba y se agacho a la altura de los dos pequeños.

-Mamá … te tardaste mucho.- dijo con un toque inocente mirando fijamente a su madre con sus ojitos esmeralda, la castaña cerró por un momento los ojos y respiró profundamente, era la forma en que Edward la _**miraba**_, luego los abrió mirando al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento… es que se me hizo un poco tarde en el hospital… me perdonas.- dijo dulcemente, el cobrizo solamente asintió y ella lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo, lo amaba tanto, el era su mayor tesoro y _**lo único **_que la unía a Edward, volteo hacia el pequeño rubio y agarro entre sus manos su rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en ambas.

-Bella ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?.- propuso Alice con una sonrisa, esa que usaba para convencer a las personas e incluso ella había caído más de una vez.

-Esta vez no… Gracias Alice.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, agarro la mano de su hijo y todos se encaminaron a la puerta.

-Está bien… será la próxima vez.- susurro dándole un beso de despedida, se agacho y le dio otro al pequeño.

-Cuídate.- Dijo el rubio acercándose a la castaña, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se aparto mirándola fijamente preguntándole en silencio qué le sucedía, luego se acerco al pequeño cobrizo alborotándole el cabello con una mano. La castaña simplemente se acerco al pequeño rubio y se agacho a su altura.

-¿Vendrán pronto tía.?- pregunto haciendo sonreír a la mujer quien se acerco a el dándole un beso en la mejilla logrando su misma anterior reacción.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo reincorporándose con una sonrisa sincera, agarro la mano de su hijo y salió de la casa.

.

.

Ahora que se supone que debía hacer… dejar todo como estaba… como si nada hubiera pasado, seguir como siempre con la _**estúpida**_ esperanza de que el algún día la quisiera y jugar al papel de la familia _**feliz**_ por su hijo o simplemente pedirle el divorcio y destruir la vida de su pequeño compartiendo custodia, una semana ella… otra él, no… eso no, dejaría todo como estaba pero el no volvería a poner sus manos sobre ella, no la volvería a tocar después de revolcarse con… otra… no lo permitiría, seco rápidamente con el dorso de su mano libre las lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos y miro por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo, todo lo hacía por el… aunque amaba a Edward con _**todo**_ su corazón, su hijo estaba _**primero**_.

.

.

_Tanto tiempo te espere_

_Tantas noches te soñé_

_Solo en sueños te bese_

_Y en tus labios me quede_

_En cambio tu_

_Apagas mi luz_

_Sin mirar atrás_

_Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar_

_Y borrar todo lo que fui_

_Pensando que serias para mí._

.

.

Estaciono el auto frente a una hermosa casa y salió de el, abrió la puerta del asiento en el que estaba su hijo y desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, el pequeño cobrizo salió del auto sin ayuda de su madre y camino hacia la casa a paso firme y elegante a pesar de tener tan solo 5 años, la castaña lo miro y sonrió con melancolía se parecía demasiado a Edward… tanto en el físico como en su personalidad y carácter.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió todas las luces, se encamino a la sala y dejo su cartera en la mesa de centro mientras el cobrizo encendía la televisión, subió las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación principal, miro la estancia… él le había dado todo lo que le prometió a ambos… pero nunca pudo darle lo que en realidad _**deseo**_, suspiro y empezó a quitarse la ropa, deseaba ponerse algo mas cómodo, bajo a la primera planta con un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes, se acerco al sofá y se sentó en el atrayendo a su hijo hacia ella, lo abrazo de espaldas, pero, el niño se mantuvo totalmente serio, empezó hacerle cosquillas logrando por fin hacerlo reír.

-Mamá … no… ahh… ya no.- dijo entre risas, la castaña lo abrazo fuertemente lo adoraba más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Qué deseas comer?-pregunto dulcemente agarrando entre sus dedos algunas hebras de cabello cobrizo.

-Quiero… pure de papas y pollo al curry.- dijo con una sonrisa, beso una de sus mejillas y se encamino a la cocina con una sonrisa sincera.

.

.

Dejo el pure ya listo y se encamino hacia la estufa moviendo el contenido en el sartén, su cuerpo se tenso cuando oyó la puerta principal abrir, miro su reloj de mano, pensaba que llegaría tarde.

-Papá.- oyó a su hijo gritar y sus pasos al correr, sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente y el latido de su corazón se acelero, se ordeno a si misma a tranquilizarse y a normalizar su ahora irregular respiración, no salió a su encuentro como siempre hacia, se quedo ahí terminando la cena. Sintió una mirada penetrante en su espalda pero no volteo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y controlo todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, termino de servir los platos aun con aquella mirada sobre ella, se dio media vuelta cuando todo estaba listo, el cobrizo se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándola fijamente, se encamino hacia la sala pasando a su lado.

**-**Anthony ve al lavarte las manos la cena ya esta lista.- dijo y el pequeño inmediatamente se levanto, la castaña se acerco a la mesa ordenándola, nuevamente sintió la mirada de su esposo en su espalda y cerró los ojos, ignorándola. Camino hacia la cocina pasando a su lado nuevamente, por primera vez en su vida agradecía que Edward no fuera comunicativo.

.

.

Recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevo a la cocina, empezó refregarlos hasta que sintió como unas manos se posicionaban en su cadera, su cuerpo se estremeció, el cobrizo le dio la vuelta y la levanto poniéndola sobre el lavadero posicionándose entre sus piernas, la miro directamente a los ojos logrando estremecerla.

-¿Qué te pasa?**- **pregunto seriamente sorprendiéndola, nunca pensó que Edward hiciera algo normalmente él no le tomaba importancia a lo que hacía, sintió como las manos del cobrizo acariciaban sus piernas y reprimió un suspiro que rogó por salir de su boca, las manos del cobrizo recorrieron su silueta hasta detenerse en sus pechos y apretarlos por encima de la tela, nuevamente reprimió un suspiro y trato de mantenerse cuerda, el contacto visual aun se mantenía, ninguno de los dos pareció querer romperlo, sintió como las manos de su esposo bajaban nuevamente dibujando su figura hasta llegar a sus piernas, la castaña puso sus manos en el torso de él cobrizo y al contrario de lo que el creía que haría lo aparto de si con toda su fuerza de voluntad y bajo del lavabo.

-No tengo nada… es… solo que no me siento bien.- dijo volviendo a lo suyo, lo oyó gruñir por lo bajo y escucho sus pasos al alejarse, sus ojos ardieron pero no se permitió llorar, cumpliría su promesa, no dejaría que él la volviera a tocar nuevamente.

Apago la televisión y se acerco al sofá observándolo con ternura, se veía tan lindo, se puso de cuclillas y se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en el sofá aun sin dejar de observarlo, luego de un rato lo agarro en brazos con cierta dificultad y se encamino a las escaleras, subió cada escalón con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, lo acomodo en la cama con delicadeza, sonrió cada día crecía mas y mas, y ya no era tan fácil cargarlo, se recostó en la orilla de la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared, acaricio el cabello cobrizo de su hijo y se quedo ahí, no deseaba por nada del mundo ir a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, lo observo hasta que inevitablemente sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo y abrió los ojos lentamente, un bostezo salió de sus labios y una leve punzada en la parte trasera de su cuello le hizo lanzar un quejido, se reincorporo en la cama pestañeando continuamente hasta ver un poco mejor a pesar de la falta de luz pues aun era de noche, la cobija resbalo de su torso y la miro extrañada no recordaba haberlos arropado a ambos… ignoro el insignificante detalle, tal vez lo hizo cuando estaba medio dormida y se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, se acerco a la puerta y evitando hacer el mínimo ruido, salió, bajo las escaleras en la oscuridad, caminaba de puntillas con los pies descalzos, cruzo la sala hasta llegar a la cocina… tenia sed, pero su cuerpo se paralizo en la entrada de esta al ver a su esposo tomando agua, trago grueso y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, solo portaba bóxers, rogó por qué no la viera y sobre sus pasos muy lentamente retrocedió hasta que la mirada esmeralda se topo con la suya.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas permitiéndole ver la silueta del cobrizo, sus orbes esmeraldas parecían _**brillar**_ en la oscuridad observándola fijamente, eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna vertebral erizando los vellos de su espalda, se ordeno a si misma a moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía y aun mas al verlo acercarse.

Se paro frente a ella y su respiración movió los cabellos castaños de su esposa haciéndola estremecer, sus manos se posicionaron en la pequeña cintura de la mujer elevándola.

Sintió como era elevada y por mero instinto rodeo la cadera del cobrizo con sus piernas, no supo en qué momento el se movió solamente sintió su espalda chocar contra una pared, las manos del cobrizo bajaron a sus piernas acariciándolas gracias al diminuto short, subiéndolas por sus muslos y ascendiendo aun mas a su redondeado trasero, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo cualquier sonido que reclamara salir de su boca aun sin romper el contacto visual con él.

El cobrizo la observo fijamente bajando por un segundo su mirada a los labios rosas, siempre se le antojaba tan sensual verla morderse el labio, la restregó contra si, haciéndole sentir su erección, la observo cerrar los ojos… apretó su trasero empujándola contra sí mismo haciendo que sus sexos entraran en contacto… la sintió temblar entre sus brazos e inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, no rompió el contacto de sus sexos y la apretó contra la pared haciéndola sentirlo lo más profundo posible aun sobre la tela, sus manos viajaron hasta los pechos de _**su**_ mujer y los envolvió con ambas apretándolos sobre la ropa, la cadera de la castaña se movió inconscientemente de manera circular sobre su miembro, frunció el ceño, _**odiaba eso**_… como ella podía llegar a ser tan inocente y no saber lo que un simple movimiento o gesto suyo causaba en el, sus manos se metieron bajo la camisa de la castaña recorriendo su plano abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos estrujándolos sobre el sujetador, la oyó suspirar mas él se mantuvo totalmente serio, solamente observando su rostro… _**sus gestos**_, apretó los pezones endurecidos y cerró los ojos al sentirla arquearse hacia él.

Dios… su cuerpo reaccionaba a _**él**_… a _**sus**_ manos… a _**sus**_ caricias, cerró los ojos fuertemente ante las sensaciones que sentía y un nudo se formo en su garganta… ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?... pronto sintió como los labios del cobrizo chocaron con los suyos y sintió algo oprimir su pecho… solamente la deseaba… no podía esperar más… _**solo eso**_, hizo todo lo posible por no llorar aun con el molesto ardor en sus ojos, puso sus manos en el pecho de su esposo y con toda la fuerza que tenia lo alejo, trato de mantener el equilibrio cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y llevo una mano a su pecho tratando de regularizar su respiración, sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo halándola hasta chocar con el torso desnudo del cobrizo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-exigió saber en un tono furioso agarrándola de ambos los brazos para que quedara frente a él.

-Yo… nada.- dijo en un susurro mientras trataba de alejarse de el, Edward frunció aun más el ceño la arrincono contra la pared pegando sus cuerpos, acerco su rostro a ella hundiéndolo en el hueco del cuello de la castaña.

-Te deseo tanto.- dijo con voz ronca empezando a repartir besos en su cuello, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir sus vellos erizarse, evito flaquear ante aquello… no podía dejar que el la siguiera tocando, por más que quisiera, no podía hacer el amor con él cuando el sentimiento no era mutuo, cuando él se había acostado con _**otra**_… solo pensarlo… _**dolió**_, puso sus manos en el torso desnudo de su esposo y lo alejo nuevamente.

-Pero yo no te deseo… yo no.- grito y empezó a correr, subió las escaleras rápidamente antes de que el reaccionara y corrió hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes encerrándose en esta, se recostó en la puerta deslizándose por esta hasta terminar sentada en el piso y empezó a llorar, nuevamente por el… ella lo único que quería era que el la amara a ella y a su hijo… eso es lo único que quería… _**amor**_.

.

.

_Tanto tiempo te espere_

_Tantas noches te soñé_

_Solo en sueños te bese_

_Y en tus labios me quede_

_**Pensando que serias para mí.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaa! :D Aqi Ame con una nueva historia jijiiji bueno espero que les guste como me gusto a mi cuando la lei por eso le pedi permiso a la autora para adaptarla y claro ella acepto pidiendome a cambio que la mantuviera informada acerca de como le iba a su historia a si que les pido que no sean malitas siii? ^^ <em>**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	2. Deseo Insasiable

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el credito de la historia va para Red Roses ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

***Capitulo 2***

.

.

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene material sexual leelo bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

.

.

_***Deseo insaciable***_

.

.

_No te pido la luna ni el sol, solo abrígame cuando tenga frió_

_Yo también necesito calor probaras al robarme un suspiro_

_y un poco de amor, lo que espero es solo un poco de amor_

_Y con solo mirarte tengo._

.

.

Llevaba _**dos**_ semanas _**evitándolo**_, _**dos**_ semanas tratándolo con total _**indiferencia**_ y aunque para cualquier persona aquello fuera fácil… dios… para ella era todo lo contrario era tan _**difícil**_ tener que alejarse de el… le _**dolía**_… pero no podía ser de otra manera. Trato de concentrarse en los papeles en sus manos, debía descubrir que le sucedía a su paciente, oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrir y dirigió su mirada al lugar, solo una persona entraría sin tocar y aunque Jasper era un total atrevido después de muchos golpes por fin había aprendido la lección.

-Desastre… que tal.- dijo efusivamente la rubia, se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio, Bella dirigió nuevamente su mirada a los documentos en sus manos ignorándola completamente.

-Oye.- reclamo cuando su amiga le arrebato los papeles, la rubia se paro poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Desastre… estoy aquí si no te diste cuenta últimamente has estado muy extraña necesitas relajarte… que tal si salimos… por ahí.- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, Bella la miro desconcertada y hasta cierto punto con incredulidad, salir ella… Rosalie era una mujer sin compromiso todo lo contrario a su persona porque ella sí que los tenia.

-Yo no creo… no.- balbuceo negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos Bells… Tony se quedara a dormir en casa de Alice… ¿Cierto?... además Edward nunca llega temprano a casa y el sale cuando se le da la gana… así que… dios date un descanso.- dijo dramatizando todo como siempre, la castaña mordió su labio inferior maldita Rosalie con su psicología.

-No… yo… no se.- dijo indecisa haciendo sonreír a la rubia, un poco mas y la convencía.

-Vamos Bells… sabes… conocí a un chico… es muy lindo y caballeroso tiene cierto parecido a Edward tu sabes que yo antes… _antes_ estaba loca por él y no te reclamo nada, lo mío solamente era atracción y bueno tu lo amas… pero a lo que quiero llegar es que me invito a salir pero un amigo ira con él y bueno que tal si tu vas conmigo y….-dijo haciendo muecas extrañas sin llegar a terminar la larga narración pues sabía lo que ahora venia, Bella se sonrojo fuertemente es que acaso estaba pidiéndole que fuera solamente para que distrajera al dichoso amigo y así que ella se pudiera ligar … a ese tal Emmett.

-Rosalie Hale que estas pensando.- dijo fuertemente, la rubia como toda una reina del drama puso una mano en su pecho y la miro inocentemente.

-Yo… nada solo quería que me acompañaras ya en serio Bella últimamente estas muy tensa y además no hemos podido salir juntas en los últimos 6 años… vamos ¿iras?.- pregunto entusiasmada, Bella desvió la mirada no se dejaría convencer no… ella no podía salir con Rosalie era… muy peligroso.

.

.

Se miro frente al espejo maldiciendo una y otra y otra vez a su amiga, es que ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer?, suspiro… bueno era mejor que estar en casa, además, Edward y ella **solos**… no era bueno, miro el celular entre su mano, no tenia porque avisarle ¿Cierto? bueno ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, una cosa era estar casada y otra era tener que pedirle permiso o algo por el estilo.

Se miro nuevamente en el espejo, se sentía algo incomoda, esas ropas que Rosalie prácticamente le _**obligo **_a ponerse eran demasiado reveladoras, no eran indecentes es que simplemente hacía _**mucho**_ tiempo había dejado de usar faldas arriba de la rodilla, al menos para salir, normalmente solo las usaba en casa, donde nadie la pudiera ver, además, la blusa tenía un escote, no era provocativo pero hacia ver sus pechos _**más**_ de lo que ella los mostraba, se sonrojo nuevamente al ver su reflejo… no quería salir así, nunca se acostumbro a recibir miradas y estaba segura que ahora lo haría.

-Vamos Bells… te ves bien mejor que bien hace tiempo no te vestías así… acaso Edward no te dejaba.- dijo pícaramente, riendo por su propio comentario sin darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras causaban en su amiga, la mirada castaña se opaco por la tristeza, a Edward no le importaba nada de lo que ella hacía, salió de la habitación de la rubia con paso decidido, solo por esa noche olvidaría todo… _**todo**_, ambas salieron de la casa de Rosalie y se fueron en el coche de la castaña.

.

.

Sus mejillas ardían fuertemente, desde el momento en que entro al bar, muchos hombres la quedaban viendo y no exactamente de manera sana, caminaba a la par de Rosalie (quien incluso parecía disfrutar las miradas).

-Emmett.- chillo su amiga y corrió acercándose a un pelinegro, observo como la rubia abrazaba al chico.

-Ven Bella… te presento a Emmett.- dijo con una sonrisa, la castaña se acerco a ambos.

-Mucho gusto… Emmett.- dijo extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa hermosa, el chico la agarro correspondiéndole el saludo con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-Em… hola feíta.- dijo sonriendo, una venita resalto en la frente de Bella… este chico… era… era más atrevido que Jasper… feíta… feíta… ¿de dónde demonios sacaba Rosalie que ese hombre era un caballero?

-Estas bromeando Emmett… ella es una hermosura.- dijo un rubio acercándose, se sonrojo al oírlo, la mirada miel choco contra la suya y volteo el rostro mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Riley… soy amigo de este tonto no le hagas caso no es muy… expresivo.- dijo sonriendo, la castaña le miro y sonrió con timidez.

-Soy… Bella.- dijo suavemente tratando de sonar tranquila, siguió a su amiga caminando al lado del rubio.

Ese chico era agradable más aun así no le gustaba que la mirara… la hacía sentir incomoda, desvió la mirada hacia la pista, ahí estaba su amiga con ese tal Emmett, nunca juzgaba a las personas antes de conocerlas a fondo pero ese chico en realidad no le agradaba… bueno realmente no era desagradable tenía una mente muy abierta y un gran interés y pasión por el arte pero todo cambiaba cuando le decía "feíta" que por cierto habían sido más de un par de veces.

-Bella … quieres bailar.- pregunto el rubio extendiéndole la mano indecisa la tomo, supuestamente iba a divertirse ¿Cierto?, además, un baile entre amigos no era malo _**¿no?**_

.

.

Busco las llaves en su cartera ¿Dónde las había metido? cuando por fin las encontró introdujo la llave correcta en la cerradura de la puerta, abrió lentamente evitando hacer ruido, entro a la casa caminando de puntillas con los pies descalzos en la oscuridad, prendió la luz y dejo los sandalias en el suelo, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a su habitación pero se sorprendió al ver a su esposo sentado en las escaleras, llevaba puesto solamente un pantalón, con una mano sostenía un vaso de whisky mientras con la otra sostenía entre sus dedos un cigarro, trago grueso al ver su mirada jade penetrar sus ojos y desvió la mirada al no poder sostenerla, hacía tiempo Edward había dejado esos malos hábitos, desde que el doctor se lo había ordenado cuando ella estaba embarazada.

-Anthony … está en casa de Jas… Jasper.- dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila y fracasando en el intento pues su voz fallaba.

-Lo sé.- dijo fríamente de manera cortante, cerró los ojos al oír el tono empleado en su voz, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que salir de ahí su cuerpo no respondía y los nervios la traicionaban.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto seriamente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo al oírlo, respiro profundo.

-Con unos amigos.- dijo en apenas un susurro que logro llegar a oídos del cobrizo, lo miro levantarse y lanzar el vaso estrellándolo con la pared haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Demonios… ¿Sabes qué hora es?- pregunto furioso bajando lentamente los tres escalones que lo separaban del suelo mientras apagaba en el camino el cigarro para luego lanzarlo al final, su ceño se frunció al oírlo decir aquellas palabras… él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle cuando él hacía lo mismo.

-Yo no te digo nada cuando sales y llegas en la madrugada.- declaro fuertemente frunciendo el ceño aun mas al sentir ese insoportable nudo en su garganta… ella no había hecho nada malo.

-No me importa… sabes que me gusta manejar mi vida así… pero eso no significa que tú puedas hacerlo.- gruño molesto, mirándolo furtivo, estaba furioso… muy _furioso_.

-Yo tengo el mismo derecho que tu.- dijo respirando agitada… a causa de la fuerte presión en su pecho y el ardor molesto en sus ojos, trato de tranquilizarse no _podía_ llorar no en ese momento… no frente a él.

-Tú eres mi esposa… entiendes… no puedes salir cuando se te plazca.- ordeno sin abnegación, lo miro con incredulidad, desde cuando Edward era _tan_… tan machista, cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando derramar alguna lagrima, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera casi imperceptible, abrió los ojos lentamente fijando su mirada en el.

-¿Desde cuándo aquí hay reglas?-pregunto casi en un grito tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Desde el momento en que regrese a _mi_ casa y _mi_ esposa no estaba… desde que _no_ contesta el celular… desde que llega a _altas_ horas de la noche… desde que _no sé_ donde esta.- clamo molesto mirándola directamente a los ojos, Bella le miro con impotencia _**desde cuando**_ a él le importaba lo que ella hacía.

-Yo… tu… no.- balbuceo sin llegar a decir nada por el fuerte nudo en la garganta, simplemente callo y bajo la mirada, se dispuso a ir hacia el cuarto de huéspedes hasta que sintió como era halada del brazo, su cuerpo choco contra el torso desnudo de Edward, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando los labios de su esposo se movieron desesperados sobre los suyos, su cartera cayo pero ella no fue consciente de ello, sus sentidos se aturdieron aun mas cuando su espalda choco bruscamente contra una pared, no supo en que momento empezó a corresponder el beso con pasión resguardada.

Las manos del cobrizo se posicionaron en su redondeado trasero apretándolo bajo la falda, la alzo y ella rodeo con sus piernas la cadera masculina, sintió como las manos de su esposo subían su falda hasta su cintura y como el se restregaba contra ella demostrándole su potente erección, rompió el beso y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Edward.- gimió sintiendo como la dureza del miembro del cobrizo se apretaba contra su parte sensible, agarro entre sus delicadas manos su rostro y estrello sus labios contra los de él, sintió como él la alzaba aun más y la apegaba hacia su cuerpo eliminando la mínima distancia aun sin romper el beso.

Camino hacia el lugar más cercano aún sin romper el contacto de sus labios, tiro todo lo que había sobre la mesa y la sentó sobre esta, ambos se miraron fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y las respiraciones agitadas, las manos del cobrizo agarraron firmemente sus piernas y la halaron. Bella inmediatamente se apoyo en sus codos aun sin quebrar el contacto visual.

Las manos de Edward empezaron a acariciar sus piernas sintiendo la piel tersa bajo sus dedos, uno que otro suspiro salió de los labios de la mujer haciéndole sentir el palpitar de su miembro aun mas fuerte… la necesitaba… realmente la necesitaba, subió acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar a sus bragas halando las orillas de estas, la miro fijamente observando cada uno de sus gestos y sus orbes ahora oscurecidos, posiciono sus manos en los pechos de la castaña y los rodeo apretándolos levemente.

-Ah…Edward.- susurro sorpresivamente, mordió su labio inferior evitando algún sonido y aquel simple gesto lo excito de sobremanera, quito la blusa y luego el sujetador dejando a la vista dos redondeados y firmes pechos, los apretó entre sus manos y con sus dedos, halo los endurecidos pezones, la miro arquearse hacia él mientras trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, se inclino hacia ella y atrapo entre su boca uno de los pechos atendiendo el otro con su mano.

-Edward … ahh.- gimió haciéndolo sonreír contra su piel, lamió, chupo y mordió saboreando su piel, puso la misma atención al otro seno tratando de mantener su autocontrol al oír como Bella lo llamaba en gemidos, dejo libres los duros pechos y subió por su cuello dejando marcas en el haciéndole saber que ella era _**suya**_, atrapo los labios de _**su**_ mujer entre los suyos y su lengua penetro su boca sin vacilación robándole todo el aire, sintió como ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y como lo acercaba a su cuerpo, todo su autocontrol se fue cuando sus torsos desnudos entraron en contacto.

-Ed... Edward.- gimió contra sus labios, el cobrizo inmediatamente dirigió sus manos a las bragas de la castaña y las rompió, rápidamente desabrocho su pantalón bajando lo necesario para liberar su erección, la agarro firmemente de las piernas y se adentro en ella de una sola estocada.

-Ahh.- gimió fuertemente apoyándose en sus codos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, el cobrizo salió de ella solamente dejando la punta de su pene dentro y de una sola estocada la penetro hasta que sus caderas chocaron, Bella enrosco sus piernas en la cadera de Edward y apretó los puños fuertemente tratando de controlar la deliciosa sensación, lo había extrañado demasiado, sintió como el salía y volvió a penetrarla sacándole un gemido.

-Arggg… Bella.- susurro por lo bajo adentrándose nuevamente en ella… dos malditas semanas… era demasiado… demasiado sin sentirla así… agarro la cadera y lo halo hacia sí, recostándola en la mesa, se inclino hacia ella y atrapo uno de sus pechos entre sus labios mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus piernas y la embestía fuertemente.

-Ahh… Ed…ahh.- gimió al sentir como Edward aceleraba las penetraciones… mas fuerte… más rápido… más profundo… era delicioso sentir sus miembro palpitante entrar y salir y volver a entra cada vez con más fuerza en ella, se sonrojo fuertemente al escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Sus manos se posicionaron en la cintura de Bella subiendo por su espalda, la elevo haciendo que sus torsos desnudos y recorridos por gotas de sudor se pegaran, la agarro firmemente de la cadera y la elevo penetrándola fuertemente tratando de hundirse aun mas en ella.

_-_Ahh… mmm… Edward.- gimió mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su delicado cuerpo soportaba las fuertes embestidas del cobrizo.

-Ahhh… mas.- pidió en un ruego, sintió su espalda chocar contra una pared, la mano del cobrizo se entrelazo con la suya apretándola mientras con su brazo libre sujetaba su cintura sosteniendo su peso, sus rostros quedaron enfrentados, sus ojos entrecerrados estaban fijos en los del otro, sus labios a unos solos centímetros y uno que otro gemido salían de sus bocas haciendo que sus labios se rozaran.

-Ahhh… Edward.- gimió siendo acallada por los labios del cobrizo, sintió como algo estallaba en su interior cuando llego al orgasmo, apretó fuertemente la mano de Edward ahogando un gemido en el beso, corto el contacto de sus labios, cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras el cobrizo escondía su rostro entre su hombro sintiendo como el también llegaba al orgasmo mordiendo al mismo tiempo de manera delicada un tramo de la piel del hombro de _**su**_ mujer, ambos jadeaban trataban de controlar sus respiraciones. Poco a poco sus piernas perdieron fuerza y fueron dejando libre la cadera masculina hasta que las manos del cobrizo la sujetaron de la cintura y la alzaron.

**-**Aun…aun…no.- dijo haciéndola deslizar sobre su pene nuevamente duro, ambos gimieron al unisón mientras sus cuerpos volvían a calentarse, Edward la agarro con firmeza de la cintura y la apego hacia el cargándola mientras las piernas de la castaña se enganchaban nuevamente en la cadera del cobrizo.

Edward apoyo una mano en la pared mientras con la otra agarraba firmemente la cintura de _**su**_ mujer tratando de mantener el equilibrio, se adentro en ella de una sola estocada hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Bella mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y un gruñido salía de sus labios, siguió embistiéndola rápidamente tomando intensidad en cada penetración temiendo hasta cierto punto lastimarla, pero, no por eso evito seguir embistiéndola fuertemente… es que cuando estaba dentro de ella no podía pensar , solamente quería saciarse de ella… pero con cada penetración pasaba lo contrario… quería mas… hacerla suya hasta cansarse y aun así volver a hacerlo… es que en dos semanas no había hecho otra cosa más que desear tocarla… las manos le quemaban por esa necesidad de acariciarla, dios… era demasiado no poder hacerla suya durante _**dos malditas semanas**_.

.

.

_No lo puede detener_

_Esos deseos me piden, me piden_

_de lleno a gritos: quiero hacerte el amor_

.

.

-Edward … mmm.- gimió en un grito cuando llego al segundo orgasmo, sintió miles de estremecimientos recorrer continuamente su cuerpo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba rozando con el torso también desnudo del cobrizo, su mirada se nublo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho había sucumbido al deseo que el tenia por ella había roto su propia promesa pronto sintió como si la piel de Edward le quemara e inmediatamente quiso alejarse de él, pero sintió como la mano de Edward se enredaba en su cabello y la halaba hacia sí, sus rostros quedaron enfrentados y agradeció con todo su corazón que fuera de noche para que el no la viera llorar… _**llorar**_ por él, rápidamente los labios del cobrizo chocaron con los suyos, gimió de sorpresa y la lengua de el entro a su boca, sintió como le robaba el aire más aquello no le importo, las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por su mejillas y _**trato**_ de alejarlo luchando consigo misma… _**trato**_ de despegar sus labios de los de él…_**trato**_ de no suspirar cuando el abandono sus labios y empezó a besar su cuello… _**trato**_ de no gemir su nombre cuando él la volvió a penetrar… _**trato**_ de no pedir más cuando el salió de ella dejándole esa sensación de vació…. _**trato**_ de no gemir nuevamente cuando él la volvió a penetrar… _**trato**_ de no aferrar sus manos a los anchos hombros de él buscando sostén… _**trato**_ de no besar sus labios cuando sintió los desesperados labios de él sobre los suyos… pero lo que en serio _**trato**_ de evitar con todo su corazón fue… que esa calidez y sensación de plenitud se extendiera por todo su ser _**amándolo**_ con más fuerza… _**en serio trato**_ de que todo eso no pasara… _**en serio lo intento**_… pero como _**siempre**_ no lo logro.

.

.

_Lo que espero de ti_

_No es tan solo una noche que calme las ganas de ti_

_Solo espero de ti_

_Son palabras, son gestos tus manos que me hagan sentir_

_un poco de amor_

_Es lo que espero de ti._

.

.

Las lágrimas bajaron continuas por su rostro confundiéndose con el sudor, lo observo fijamente con los ojos levemente cristalizados hasta que la mirada jade se centro en la suya pero no por eso la aparto, cerró los ojos al sentir como él la embestía fuertemente, entrando y saliendo de ella en un ritmo sincronizado.

-Aah… Edward.- gimió al sentir el tercer orgasmo, su cuerpo tembló ante los espasmos y sintió como todo le daba vueltas, respiro lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse y soltó un suspiro al sentir como el salía de ella.

Los labios del cobrizo se posesionaron de los suyos… pero esta vez de manera _**diferente**_… se movían suavemente con _**tanta**_ delicadeza que la hizo marear, sus párpados empezaron a pesar, sus piernas por fin dejaron libres la cadera masculina pero sus pies no tocaron el suelo simplemente sintió como el la cargaba en brazos, apoyo su mejilla derecha en el duro pecho de él y finalmente se dejo vencer por el sueño.

.

.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud mirando al frente, se encamino a la habitación principal, abrió la puerta yendo directamente a la cama, la dejo en ella con suma delicadeza y luego dio la vuelta acostándose del otro lado, se acostó de lado frente a ella, quedando sus rostros enfrentados, la observo con cuidado de no perderse ningún detalle… su rostro fino… su cuerpo esbelto… era _**hermosa**_.

Con sus dedos acaricio la piel de sus muslos desnudos, su piel era tan tersa… subió por la silueta de reloj de arena que formaban sus caderas tocando su piel en una caricia casi inexistente con la mayor delicadeza posible, recorrió con sus dedos el trazo que dibujaba su cintura y subió contorneando el pecho que estaba a su disposición… el pecho derecho, con sus dedos trazo el circulo que formaba su pezón y siguió su camino subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla, luego a sus labios, acaricio con el pulgar su labio inferior y siguió por su mejilla aun sonrosadas, subió un poco mas delineando sus rasgos hasta llegar a sus largos y sedosos pelos, agarro entre sus dedos una hebra de cabello castaño y lo acerco a su nariz aspirando el peculiar aroma a fresas que este desprendía… la observo fijamente… pensando en lo _**hermosa**_ que era… ¿Cómo podía _**desearla**_ todavía después de tantos años de hacerla suya?... ¿Cómo podía _**desearla**_ como la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos?.

.

.

_Mi cuerpo se estremece _

_Definitivamente deseo insaciable por ti mujer_

_Deseo insaciable mujer por ti, por ti_

_Es que mi vida y mi alma_

_Están atada a ti_

_Deseo insaciable mujer por ti._

.

.

En ese entonces su cuerpo todavía no era tan voluptuoso como ahora pero no por eso a deseo menos ¿Qué había en ella que le hacía _**desearla**_ tanto? Cuando estuvo embarazada lucia mas radiante… a sus ojos la mujer más _**hermosa**_ y a su vez inocente con esa sensualidad innata que tenia… era un _**deseo insaciable**_… y su embarazo no fue ningún impedimento para hacerla suya cada vez que podía y ahora aun después de 6 años ese deseo _**persistía**_, paso sus dedos por su silueta nuevamente… subiendo hasta detenerse en su pecho derecho, lo envolvió en su mano apretándolo.

-Edward.- lo oyó gemir en sueños, la observo fijamente, él era el _**único**_ hombre que podía tocarla… él era el _**único**_ que la podía hacer gemir… porque el fue el _**primer**_ y el _**único**_ hombre que ha tocado su cuerpo… él era el _**dueño**_ de sus gemidos y mataría a quien se atreviera a tocar lo que era _**suyo**_… e… Isabella Swan era completamente _**suya**_.

Paso un brazo por la cintura de _**su**_ mujer y la apego a el mientras los tapaba a ambos con una sabana, sintió como ella se acurrucaba contra el… la apego aun mas a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno qui Ame con un nuevo capi :D espero les halla gustado y gracias por recibir tan bien la historia ahh y repito la historia no es mia yo solo me adjudico su adaptacion Bssttss...<em>**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Lagrimas y Posesión

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el credito de la historia va para **Red Roses** ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Capitulo 3*<strong>_

**.**

**.**

_***Lagrimas y posesión***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Si alguien te hace llorar, no se merece tus lagrimas, porque quien realmente se las merezca, nunca te hará llorar".**_

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos cuando la luz cegó su mirada, poco a poco se acostumbro a la claridad, trato de sentarse en la cama pero volvió a caer fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del brazo que rodeaba su cintura, volteo al lado y ahí lo encontró totalmente dormido, lo observo fijamente mientras su mirada se nublaba ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?... si él la _**dañaba**_… no quería que la tocara… no quería que solamente la deseara… la piel del cobrizo empezó a quemarle era algo _**desagradable**_ y el solo recordar aquella mujer tomada de la mano de él le hacía sentir una horrible presión en el pecho.

.

.

_Porque duele,_

_Duele tanto amarte así_

_La ilusión se me escapa_

_Me deshace despertar _

_Siento que me mata_

_Duele tanto amarte así_

_._

.

Se escabullo de sus brazos con el mayor cuidado para no despertarlo, se deslizo por la cama hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, agarro la primera prenda que hallo y se la puso sin fijarse en mas, se dirigió al baño cerrando con llave, se acerco al espejo y limpio con ambas manos su rostro humedecido, miro su reflejo hasta ser consciente de la ropa que llevaba puesta… era una camisa de Edward… hundió su rostro en la tela… tenía su aroma _**varonil**_ tan natural, se quito la camisa rápidamente y se adentro en la ducha, abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua bañara su cuerpo entero, sintió nuevamente las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y aunque a la vista se confundían con el agua, ella las sentía... sentía como _**quemaban**_ sus mejillas.

Salió de la ducha cerrando el grifo, envolvió su cuerpo en una pequeña toalla que encontró y se acerco a la puerta rogando por que el aun estuviera dormido, abrió lentamente y de manera disimulada lo busco con la mirada, se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama que daba hacia la puerta del baño con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos entrelazadas, su rostro estaba totalmente inmutado y su mirada fija en ella, un escalofrió la recorrió y se encamino hacia el closet tratando de aparentar tranquilidad e indiferencia, agarro lo primero que vio y se vistió rápidamente pues sentía su mirada penetrante sobre ella, el ardor en sus mejillas no persistía ni por un segundo haciéndola darle la espalda para que no la viera, para ella en ese estado tan penoso, ya lista, salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, agarro su cartera la cual estaba tirada en el suelo, cogió las llaves y salió de la casa rápidamente, monto el auto arrancándolo.

Sentía como sus manos temblaban, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho y el ardor en sus mejillas aun no desaparecía… odiaba lo que causaba en ella… había prácticamente huido de su propia casa… temiendo por _**él**_, toco con sus dedos su frente masajeándola mientras su mirada estaba fija en el camino, debía tranquilizarse no podía llegar así al hospital.

Miro su reloj de mano, no tenía ninguna otra consulta y ya era la hora del almuerzo, salió de su consultorio, cruzo varios pasillos hasta llegar a la salida, no deseaba comer lo único que quería era caminar… pensar… aclarar muchas cosas… eso era lo único que quería en ese momento.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de él?... eran tan _**pocas**_ las cosas que había hecho… fueron pocos pequeños momentos… pero existían… existían _**en sus**_ recuerdos.

Como aquel día cuando era pequeña y unos niños la estaban molestando haciéndola llorar él la defendió sin siquiera conocerla… ese día fue cuando todo empezó poco a poco se fue acercando a él, ganándose su confianza y luego de unos años se gano el titulo de su "_**mejor amiga**_"… fue _**lindo**_ poder compartir momentos con el… apoyarlo cuando más lo necesito pero también fue algo _**doloroso**_ verlo salir con chicas… besarse con sus novias frente a ella… escucharlo hablar de ellas… después de todo era su mejor amiga… nada mas, tener que presenciar todo eso fue algo que la hizo llorar más de una noche pero cuando estaban en la universidad, todo cambio… él se empezó a interesar en ella y en la fiesta de navidad cuando un chico quiso sobrepasarse, Edward la defendió… la llevo a su apartamento y sin saber cómo empezaron los besos y las caricias, se entrego a él y aquello fue hermoso, mejor de lo que ella algún día imagino, después vino Anthony… sonrió al pensarlo… no le quiso decir a Edward, temía que el pensara que era alguna forma de amarrarlo a ella, así que lo trato de ocultar, pero eso no duro mucho, el se dio cuenta no era ningún idiota y fue cuando le propuso matrimonio… luego, todo estuvo bien, según _**ella**_… creyó poder hacerlo cambiar aun después de su advertencia … y fue pasado 6 años cuando descubrió que aquello no fue más que una _**ilusión**_ que se creó a si misma… que se quebró porque el _**destino**_ así lo quiso y ella pasaba casualmente frente a ese hotel del cual el salía… que extraña era la vida ¿Cierto?... a ella le jugó una muy mala pasada y aunque no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había vivido todo esos años… eso no impedía que _**doliera**_ tanto, seco con sus manos su rostro pero las lagrimas siguieron bajando por sus mejillas, agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo que pisaba, no quería que nadie la viera así.

_._

_._

_Me duele amarte_

_Los sueños que eran para ti_

_Se pierden con cada palabra_

_Con cada momento que espere vivir_

_**Me duele amarte tanto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Bella.- oyó una voz masculina, volteo mirando hacia donde provenía y se sorprendió al verlo, no creyó volver a encontrarse con el nuevamente.

-Riley.- dijo y miro al aludido acercarse, rápidamente dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y trato de eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas pero aquello fue inútil.

-¿Que tienes?- pregunto preocupado al verla, trato de acercarse aun mas a ella al notar su estado, pero, la castaña lo esquivo.

-Yo… no… nada.- dijo con voz quebrada evitando su mirada, sintió como el delicadamente tomaba su barbilla y alzaba su rostro haciéndola verlo.

-Te ves más bonita cuando no estás triste… sonríe.-dijo con una leve sonrisa limpiando con ambos pulgares las mejillas de la castaña, sintió como su cara ardía y lo observo con la mirada levemente cristalizada, una pequeña sonrisa inevitablemente surco sus labios.

-Hermosa… ven ¿Qué te parece si te invito a un helado?- pregunto amigablemente extendiéndole la mano, lBella la agarro luego de unos segundos y con una leve sonrisa lo siguió.

.

Metió la cuchara de helado en su boca mientras devolvía la mirada al rubio que caminaba a su lado.

-En realidad voy a los hospitales a animar a las personas con mi show de títeres… eso es algo que me gusta hacer… nunca me hubiera atrevido a estudiar medicina.- comento, Bella sonrió, Riley era una persona de buen corazón.

-Bella … Ehh… te puedo hacer una pregunta.- dijo dudoso, la castaña le miro interrogante.

-Si.- contesto tranquilamente botando el vaso vació en el bote de basura.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-pregunto intrigado, la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella se borro instantáneamente, desvió la mirada… no quería recordarlo… sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-Ehh… yo no.- balbuceo mientras su voz se quebraba, ladeo el rostro mirando hacia otro lado al sentir el ardor en sus ojos.

-Yo creo que he sido muy indiscreto… olvídalo.- dijo reclamándose interiormente por su falta de tacto.

-Riley … es so-lo algo… de lo que no-no quiero ha-blar.- dijo con voz entrecortada mientras sus mejillas nuevamente se humedecían, odiaba mostrarse débil frente a las personas.

-Está bien… pero escucha.- dijo parándose frente a ella, limpio las mejillas sonrosadas quitando todo rastro en estas que demostraba la tristeza y el dolor que ella sentía.

-**Quien te hace llorar no merece tus lágrimas… porque quien las merezca… nunca te hará llorar**.-dijo con una sonrisa, ambos se quedaron viendo, el rubio aun acariciando las mejillas sonrosada, se acerco a ella lentamente quedando a unos solos centímetros… su cuerpo no reaccionaba y su mente en ese momento estaba en blanco, de lo único que era consciente era de que la distancia entre ambos se reducía, debía detenerlo, quería detenerlo, pero no podía, no reaccionaba.

Sus ojos se expandieron cuando vio como el rubio era alejado de ella bruscamente y un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo hacía caer al suelo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a _mi_ esposa.- dijo colérico señalando al rubio como una advertencia, Riley lo miro seriamente desde el suelo sobando su mejilla lastimada, el cobrizo se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a _**su**_ mujer.

Retrocedió al verlo acercarse y aun mas al ver su mirada, Edward la agarro del brazo fuertemente y se encamino con ella hacia el auto… no opuso resistencia, pero, no pudo evitar mirar a Riley… todo era culpa de ella…lo observo preocupada.

-Riley - susurro mirándolo con tristeza mientras el rubio tratada de levantarse, el cuerpo del cobrizo se tenso y no pudo evitar enfurecer _**mas**_ al notar la preocupación que tenía _**su**_ mujer por ese tipo, la metió en el auto cerrando la puerta, dio la vuelta y entro en el vehículo arrancándolo rápidamente.

.

.

Parqueo el carro frente a su casa, bajo de él y se acerco a la puerta del copiloto, abrió y rodeo con su mano el antebrazo de la castaña, luego la saco y se acerco a la entrada de su casa, abrió y entro cerrando tras de sí, soltó a _**su**_ mujer y la miro directamente a los ojos, Bella desvió la mirada y empezó a retroceder.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?- pregunto con ira contenida haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella temblara, devolvió la mirada a él rápidamente… nunca lo había visto así… tan _molesto_.

-El… es… el es un amigo.- dijo nerviosamente tratando inútilmente de sonar con naturalidad, entrelazo sus manos para evitar que estas siguieran temblando, sin perderlo de vista.

-Un amigo… Isabella… ese tipo te iba a besar.- gruño molesto mientras su ceño se fruncía, la castaña le miro sorprendida… algo le decía que debía irse de ahí, empezó a retroceder.

-No… el…no.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Maldición Bella escúchame bien… no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ese tipo.- ordeno mirándola directamente, el rostro de Bella cambio drásticamente, le observo seriamente mientras su entrecejo se fruncía también.

-El es mi amigo.- clamo enfrentándolo, no dejaría que Edward le dijera que hacer, el no podía.

-No me importa… ese maldito te estaba tocando.- dijo furioso ante la contradicción de su esposa y aun mas de solo recordar a ese mal nacido.

-Es mi amigo.- repitió empezando a molestarse… el no podía ordenarle con quien no establecer una amistad, además el rubio era solo eso… Riley era solo un amigo… estaba segura que lo de el beso fue solo un malentendido… ¿Cierto?

-Escucha Isabella… yo soy tu _esposo_ el _único_ hombre que te ha tocado y eso se quedara así.- dijo fríamente lo había dicho una vez, Bella era _suya_… el solo recordar a ese maldito rubio hacia que su sangre hirviera con más intensidad, la castaña le miro molesta… odiaba que Edward la tratara así… como un objeto de su propiedad.

-Y quién te ha dicho eso.- dijo enfadada sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca, miro como el cobrizo la observaba y por un segundo le pareció ver sus orbes… rojos.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto fuertemente mientras apretaba los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos tratando de contener la ira que sentía al oír las palabras de la castaña.

-No… nada.- dijo temblorosa al comprender la magnitud de sus propias palabras y lo que ahora estaría pensando Edward.

-¿Que quieres decir?- volvió a preguntar colérico… el solo hecho de pensar a otro hombre tocando a Bella, hacia que su sangre hirviera con más intensidad y un desagradable nudo se formara en su estomago.

-Nada Edward … nada.- dijo nerviosa retrocediendo, sintió como el cobrizo la agarraba de ambos brazos haciéndola quedar frente a él.

-El _único_ hombre que te puede tocar soy yo… lo entiendes.- dijo mirándola fijamente solo el… solo él la podía tocar.

-Suéltame.- dijo sintiendo el molesto ardor en los ojos.

-Lo entiendes.- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, esta tembló cuando su cálido aliento choco contra su piel, el cobrizo la soltó pasando rápidamente sus brazos por la pequeña cintura.

-Si… si… suéltame.-susurro con voz quebrada, empezó a removerse, no quería que él la tocara.

-No.- negó pasando la mano izquierda por la espalda de Bella en una suave caricia y bajando a sus glúteos hasta llegar al cierre de la falda que ella llevaba puesta, bajándolo lentamente haciendo que la prenda se deslizara por su suave piel, empezó a acariciar su pierna derecha con sus dedos.

- Edward … suéltame.- pidió en un suspiro mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus orbes chocolates, débiles sollozos salieron de sus labios pero eso no hizo que él se detuviera.

-No… no lo haré.- dijo ronco succionando un tramo de la piel del cuello, guió su mano libre a su pantalón desabrochándolo y bajando lo necesario para liberar su erección.

-Por favor.- rogó con voz quebrada. El cobrizo puso ambas manos en su cintura y la elevo, ella inmediatamente enrollo sus piernas en la cadera masculina y paso sus delicados brazos por su cuello tratando de sostenerse, Edward la apego a si mismo mientras metía su mano entre sus cuerpos pegados hasta llegar al sexo de _su_ mujer, empezó a estimularlo haciendo que la braga se humedeciera, hizo la prenda a un lado con sus dedos, metió dos de ellos entre los pliegues de su intimidad y los abrió mientras acomodaba su pene en la cavidad, la penetro de una sola estocada.

-Ahhh.- gimieron al unisón, la castaña echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el cobrizo hundía su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de _su_ mujer, se acerco a una pared apoyándola en ella mientras sus manos la sostenían de la cadera, salió de ella y volvió a adentrarse con fuerza.

-Dime que eres mía.**-** ordeno volviendo a embestirla tratando de llevar un ritmo lento, la castaña se arqueo hacia él, cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras las lagrimas que antes nublaban su mirada descendían por sus mejillas.

.

.

_Fui grabándome en tu piel_

_Recorriendo hasta el amanecer_

_Cada rincón_

_Cada mirada que me diste_

_Fui dejándome vencer_

_Descubriendo que tu desnudez_

.

.

-Ahh.- jadeo cuando él la volvió a invadir.

-Dímelo.- ordeno penetrándola lentamente quería escucharla decirlo, la observo fijamente, quería verlo salir de sus labios.

-Soy tu-ya.- gimió con voz entrecortada, fijo sus orbes levemente cristalizados en los de Edward y abrió los labios dejando escapar un suspiro cuando él la volvió penetrar.

-Dímelo.- volvió a ordenar embistiéndola fuertemente para luego quedarse quieto.

-Soy… soy tuya.- jadeo mordiendo su labio inferior al final. Edward la miro detenidamente, se acerco a su rostro y entre besos limpio sus lágrimas mientras sus penetraciones se hacían suaves, paso sus labios por la mejilla derecha hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Eres _mía_.- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído mientras aceleraba poco a poco las embestidas _como_ temiendo lastimarla.

-Ahh.- gimió llegando al orgasmo, el cobrizo enredo su mano en la cabellera castaña y la acerco a él pegando sus labios a los rosas de _**su**_ mujer.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lo unico Que Qiero Decir Es Muchas Gracias A Todas Por Sus Reviews ^^<p>

_**Avance del capítulo 4**_

.

_._

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto seriamente mirando la maleta en su mano…_

_-Edward… quiero le divorcio.- dijo segura mirándolo a los ojos…_

_-Tú no vas a ningún lado.- dijo fuertemente agarrando el brazo de su esposa…_

_-Dime que me amas.- dijo llorando…_

_-BELLA_

_Eso no podía estar pasando… no de nuevo… no otra vez… por favor… no ella…_

_**No podía perderla**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Esta vida tuya y mia

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el credito de la historia va para Red Roses ^^

Nota** Bueno como ustedes lo pidieron A qui esta^^

Disfrutenlo xD

* * *

><p><strong>*Capitulo 4*<strong>

**.**

**.**

_***Esta vida tuya y mía***_

.

.

Con sus brazos rodeaba sus piernas mientras su rostro se escondía entre estas, su cuerpo temblaba levemente y algunos débiles sollozos salían entrecortados de sus labios, se había despertado hace poco descubriéndose sola en la casa.

Aquello le entristeció y dolió pero no era eso lo que en ese momento la tenia así… no… lo que le dolía aun mas era la decisión que había tomado esa difícil decisión que en un inicio se negó a tomar, pero es que ya no podía… no aguantaba más.

.

.

_Fue tan real_

_Fue casi el abismo pude caer_

_Cambiar mi destino, jugarme las cartas caer en tu embrujo_

_Pensar que pudimos ser uno._

_._

.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que la situación que vives te sobrepasa?… porque ella lo _**sentía**_… lo sintió desde el momento en el que lo vio salir de ese maldito hotel con esa mujer, tal vez siempre lo había sentido pero nunca lo quiso ver, porque digan ustedes su vida nunca estuvo en sus manos siempre algo se escapaba de ella como el agua o tal vez la arena, si, eran los pequeños granitos que se escapan de tus manos cuando coges un poco entre estas, en la playa y frente a tus ojos esta esa hermosa vista que te proporciona el mar, si lo ven desde un punto, así era su vida, frente a todos, ellos eran una hermosa familia, ella también quiso creer esa ilusión pero… _**nunca**_ paso de eso, una ilusión, algo que nunca seria verdad, los granitos que de sus manos cayeron eran _**todas**_ las ilusiones y esperanzas que tuvo.

.

.

_Esta vida tuya y mía_

_Fue tan perfecta en este cuento en mi cabeza_

_Pensándote capaz de tener fuerza_

_Para salir de donde estabas y mostrar por fin tus alas_

_Esta vida tuya y mía_

_Ha sido clara del inicio hasta estas letras_

_Yo siempre dije una oración completa_

_En cambio tu me diste de tu vida solo una versión._

.

.

Dios… ya basta…no _**aguantaba**_ más… debía ponerle un alto, no podía seguir así…sentir como él la tocaba y le hacía el amor y estar constantemente pensando en que otra también allá pasado por sus brazos era verdad que no _**podía**_ evitar temblar ante sus caricias y sucumbir ante sus deseos… lo era pero es que no podía dejar de amarlo y aunque en un principio trato de soportar todo aquello por su hijo ella era débil… _**siempre**_ lo había sido… ya la venda ya había caído de sus ojos, nada sería como antes, ya no volvería a ilusionarse con que el la amaría algún día, ya no volvería a engañarse a sí misma con algo que _**no**_ sucedería.

Levanto la mirada observando la maleta que estaba a un lado de la puerta… la decisión ya estaba tomada, se iría, le pediría el divorcio… dios… solo pensarlo _**dolía**_ a horrores… pero no había vuelta a atrás, ya había llamado a Jasper pidiéndole unos días de estancia para Anthony… no le dijo mas, Jasper era su mejor amigo, si, pero, también el mejor amigo de Edward… no quería preocuparlo.

Se levanto de la cama limpiando su rostro con sus manos, camino hacia la salida y agarro la maleta en una mano mientas con la otra abría la puerta, observo la habitación con nostalgia hasta detenerse en la cama solo por un momento para luego voltear la mirada rápidamente y salir del lugar.

Camino hacia las escaleras y las bajo lentamente deteniéndose en el ultimo escalón mientras observaba de manera meticulosa todo su alrededor no queriendo perder ningún detalle, grabando en su memoria todo lo que _**quiso**_ construir en esa casa y que solo quedarían como recuerdos de algo que solo fueron deseos imposibles, respiro profundamente soltando el aire por la boca con los labios temblorosos.

Limpio con ambas manos su rostro nuevamente humedecido y se encamino hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse de esa casa, pero su cuerpo se paralizo… su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo alocado y apretó entre su mano la agarradera de la maleta al ver la puerta abrir desde afuera, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de manera punzante haciendo que los vellos de su espalda y cuello se erizaran.

Los orbes esmeraldas se posaron en los suyos haciéndola estremecer, luego bajaron por un momento al objeto que sostenía en su mano haciendo que una _**sensación**_ de inseguridad golpeara su pecho, le observo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto seriamente devolviendo la mirada a la maleta en su mano, haciéndola estremecer nuevamente, se ordeno a si misma mantenerse firme y respiro de manera pausada en busca de tranquilidad interior.

-Yo… yo… me voy.- dijo reclamándose interiormente por no sonar tan segura como quería, observo como la mirada de Edward antes seria pasaba a una de desconcierto que no duro mucho pues el mismo no lo permitió.

-¿Que estás diciendo?- pregunto con voz seca observándola firmemente.

-Edward quiero el divorcio.- declaro firmemente mirándolo directo los ojos demostrándole externamente que no cambiaría su decisión aun que en su interior se desatara una _ardua_ batalla … joder… el solo hecho de pronunciar esas palabras le formaba un nudo en la garganta, el ceño de Edward se frunció inmediatamente después de oír esas palabras que salían de los labios de la castaña… fijo sus orbes en los chocolates con intensidad buscando un ápice de mentira o algo… algo que le dijera que aquello era broma.

-Quiero el divorcio.- dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada al no poder sostener los orbes esmeraldas que sentía le penetraban el alma… _**evitando**_ caer… no podía, no debía… se dispuso a seguir su camino y con el primer paso que dio al frente se sintió desfallecer, respiro profundamente y siguió recordándose mentalmente que la decisión ya estaba tomada, dios… al pasar a su lado su poca determinación _**amenazo**_ a quebrarse pero no lo permitió, el golpeteo alocado de su corazón no impidió que no desistiera de su decisión, por más que lo amara no podía permitirse seguir en ese cuento rosa que definitivamente no tendría un final feliz.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado.- clamo fuertemente agarrando con firmeza el antebrazo de su esposa, la halo hacia el haciéndola soltar su maleta y chocar contra su torso, Bella levanto la mirada desorientada y cuando sus ojos fueron atrapados por los orbes esmeraldas de él sintió como su corazón se aceleraba aun mas si era posible, el aliento mentolado y cálido de el choco contra su rostro nublando levemente sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos sintiendo los vellos de su cuello erizarse pero _todo_ cambio cuando… a su mente vinieron las imágenes del hotel… sintió algo oprimir de manera asfixiante su pecho hasta el punto de dificultar su respiración, sus orbes empezaron a arder y la piel de él le quemo.

-Suéltame Edward.- dijo removiéndose pero era obvio que su fuerza no se comparaba con la de él, desvió la mirada al momento en que esta se nublaba y se removió nuevamente lastimándose a sí misma, pero aquello _**no**_ importo y siguió tratando de zafarse de su agarre, bajo la mirada al sentir las lagrimas brotar de sus orbes.

-Ya te lo dije Bella… tu no iras a ningún lado.- dijo fríamente pasando su mano libre por la cintura de la castaña acercándola a él, pegándola a su cuerpo en su totalidad.

-Entiéndelo Edward… la decisión ya está tomada.- dijo mostrando firmeza y seguridad en su voz más su mirada estaba gacha, fija en el suelo, mientras unas gotas cristalinas bajaban por su rostro, un sollozo se ahogo en su garganta.

-Ya no puedo… ya no Edward … lo entiendes.- levanto el rostro fijando su mirada nublada en el, es que no entendía que la lastimaba… pues si eso era, _ella_ se lo mostraría, tragaría su propio orgullo y le mostraría que el siempre fue su debilidad, lo haría y no importaba lo que luego sucediera porque lo único que ella deseaba en ese momento era alejarse de el.

-No… no lo hago.- dijo suavemente sin quitar ese vacío y frialdad que siempre acompañaban su voz, observando fijamente los orbes chocolates cristalizados, un sollozo se ahogo en el inicio de su garganta mientras su mirada se nublaba aun mas… ¿Por qué él se _empañaba_ en lastimarla?... ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Es que… no ves que me lastimas Edward … ¿Por qué Edward?- pregunto con voz quebrada, el cobrizo se limito a mirarla fijamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro… simplemente observándola.

-Déjame… ya no Edward … por favor… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-dijo fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se humedecían aun mas… mucho mas.

-El que Isabella… que debo entender.- dijo seriamente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido al _no_ comprenderla… al _no_ comprender de que hablaba… odiaba verse ignorante… odiaba no poder saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Acaso nunca lo viste Edward … ¿Nunca lo hiciste?- pregunto dolida, es que acaso el nunca se dio cuenta del amor que ella le profesaba… acaso nunca tomo en cuenta que el entregarse a el por primera vez fue exactamente por eso, porque ella _**nunca**_ se imagino haciendo ese acto con otra persona que no fuera el… _**nunca**_.

-Maldición… ¿El qué?- pregunto frustrado, diablos… ¿Qué demonios se supone que él debía saber?… ¿Que había pasado por alto?... ¿Que la hacía sufrir?

-Siempre estuve ahí… cuando tú me necesitaste siempre te acompañe Edward … tratando de sentir tu mismo dolor… ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque?… yo te amo… siempre te he amado.- en el rostro del cobrizo se formo una mueca semejante a la confusión, su agarre poco a poco perdió fuerza y Bella aprovecho eso y se alejo de él.

-Estas yendo muy rápido… ¿Qué quieres que diga?.- pregunto llevando una mano a su cabello alborotándolo mientras aun asimilaba las palabras de la castaña… la observo desconcertado sin saber que hacer o… como reaccionar.

-Nada Edward … por eso me iré.- dijo agachando la mirada, limpio con el dorso de sus manos las lagrimas que descendían de sus mejillas y se dio media vuelta acercándose rápidamente a su maleta… respiro de manera pausada tratando de tranquilizarse… debía salir de ahí.

-¿Por qué ahora?- pregunto quedadamente observándola, la castaña detuvo su paso al escucharlo y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que lo vio salir del hotel, dio medio vuelta y lo observo por unos segundos… cada una de sus facciones hasta que sus orbes se centraron en los esmeraldas de él, no supo de donde pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios… una sonrisa triste, un nudo se formo en su garganta dificultándole el habla.

-Te vi… te vi saliendo de un hotel… con una mujer… no tie-nes idea de… de lo que dolio.- nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, apretó sus labios con fuerza… mucha fuerza para evitar que los sollozos salieran de estos formando así un nudo aun más insoportable en su garganta.

-Tú no entiendes nada.- dijo desviando la mirada mientras su rostro volvía a una expresión indescifrable.

-Por eso es mejor que nos separemos.- susurro dándose la vuelta… ya no quería estar ahí, le dolía demasiado.

-No.- negó frunciendo el ceño, lBella volteo hacia el dándole la cara dejando ver su rostro nuevamente humedecido.

-Porque… Edward … dame una razón.- grito con voz dolida apretando los puños tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas en un intento inútil pues estas bajaban continuamente por su rostro.

-Dime que me amas.- dijo llorando, sus puños poco a poco perdieron fuerza y sus labios temblaron liberando débiles sollozos que salían entrecortados.

-Hazlo Edward … dímelo.- susurro débilmente… sabía que no lo haría… lo sabía y eso le dolía aun mas… mucho mas.

-Yo no puedo amar.- dijo fríamente observándola a los ojos… no mostrando ninguna clase de remordimiento o culpabilidad al decir esas palabras que podrían causarle un gran dolor… y así fue… dolió… dolió mucho.

-Ya lo sabía… yo… será mejor… que me vaya.- dijo dándole la espalda apresuradamente, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas con más intensidad, ella lo sabia… sabia también porque él no se permitía amar… lo sabia pero escucharlo de sus propios labios era aun más doloroso.

Se acerco a la maleta, quería salir rápidamente de ahí pero antes de siquiera llegar a tocarla sintió como la halaban del brazo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios de Edward se movieron desesperados sobre los suyos, sus piernas flaquearon y sintió como él la sujetaba de la cintura mientras caminaba hacia una pared, su espalda choco bruscamente contra esta, el cobrizo la alzo metiéndose entre sus piernas, sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo aun sobre la ropa de manera _**desesperada**_, sus labios se movían con frenesí sobre los de ella robándole el aire, sus mejillas mantenían un leve contacto con las de ella humedeciéndose con las lagrimas que ella derramaba pero a él eso no le importo, incluso la apretó con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Correspondió el beso por un momento dejándose llevar por lo que sentía… pero como dijo antes solo un momento… porque ese beso era mas como una _**despedida**_… ella no se retractaría… su llanto se hizo más intenso cuando sintió como él la apegaba aun mas a su cuerpo ¿es que no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba?, puso sus manos en el amplio pecho del cobrizo y lo alejo con toda su fuerza.

**PLAF**

El rostro de Edward estaba ladeado con su mejilla derecha roja mientras la castaña le miraba con la mirada nublada y la mano izquierda levantada con un leve temblor en esta.

**-**No hagas esto Edward … me lastimas.- dijo fuertemente, se dio la vuelta se acerco corriendo a la puerta, la abrió y corrió… dolía… quería alejarse de el… la dañaba… maldita sea, lo amaba, las lagrimas empañaban su mirada pero no importo y siguió corriendo con todo lo que sus pies le daban.

Cuando por fin reacción la siguió rápidamente _**algo**_ dentro de el le decía que no podía dejarla ir y aun peor así, se acerco corriendo hacia la puerta y la busco de manera apresurada con la mirada encontrándola cruzando la calle sin mirar a los lados… su cuerpo no respondió, su corazón se acelero de manera desmesurada y un nudo se formo en su estomago… un carro a alta velocidad se acercaba, trato de moverse, trato de gritar pero no pudo y solo fue un simple espectador de cómo el auto levantaba el delicado cuerpo de la castaña y como este rodaba sobre el hasta terminar en el suelo, su respiración se volvió dificultosa, un desagradable escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y su corazón se detuvo por un momento siendo oprimido de manera _**dolorosa**_.

**Bella**

Corrió hacia ella rápidamente y se hinco quedando frente al cuerpo tirado boca abajo, sus manos temblaron al acercarse a ella y con la mayor delicadeza posible le dio la vuelta mirándola, su respiración se volvió aun más pesada al ver la sangre manchar su cabello castaño y luego recorrer su frente... mucha sangre… _**demasiada**_.

-Isabella … Bella.- llamo desesperado tratando de despertarla, su cuerpo tembló y una horrible presión se formo en su pecho al no verla siquiera moverse, esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo… no otra vez… por favor… no ella.

-Bella … amor… Bells.- dijo moviéndola levemente... no despertaba… dios… ¿Por qué no despertaba?… la apego a su pecho y paso su brazo libre bajo sus piernas cargándola, se levanto con dificultad… debía hacer algo… no podía perderla.

.

Entro al hospital mirando a todos lados, necesitaba ayuda… urgente, distinguió una cabellera rubia en lo que se suponía era la recepción y se acerco a ella rápidamente.

**-**Rosalie … ayúdala.- ordeno desesperadamente, la rubia antes concentrada en unos papeles dio media vuelta al oír aquella voz familiar pero quedo petrificada al ver a Bella en brazos de Edward y aun mas al ver su estado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto asustada acercándose a ella, le tomo el puso alarmándose de lo débil que este era.

-Ayúdala.- dijo fuertemente haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara debido a su brusquedad.

-Una camilla.- grito la mujer e inmediatamente esta llego llevada por unas enfermeras y residentes, Edward la acostó en esta con delicadeza y se alejo, observo como trataban de parar la hemorragia en su cabeza y la conectaban a un aparato.

-Está entrando en paro cardiaco… llévenla a sala de emergencias.- dijo la rubia, su corazón dio un vuelco y solo fue consciente del _**maldito**_ sonido que hacia el aparato al que la castaña estaba conectada, ese maldito sonido que indicaba que su corazón había dejado de latir, observo paralizado como se la llevaban en la camilla hasta perderse al doblar en un pasillo.

Sus pies retrocedieron al sentir como su peso se hacía mayor, su espalda choco contra una pared y se fue deslizando por esta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, llevo una mano hacia su cabeza halando de sus cabellos repitiéndose una y otra vez que ella estaba bien… deseando que todo eso fuera un mal sueño… el no _**podía**_ perderla… _**no a ella**_… Dios no podía quitársela.

-No me dejes.- susurro consternado tapando con sus manos su rostro, Bella no podía dejarlo… ella lo amaba y le había prometido nunca dejarlo… siempre estar a su lado… y así seria… _**ella no lo dejaría.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avance del capítulo 5<strong>_

_._

_._

_-¿Qué pasa contigo?... como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando es probable que ella… ella muera.- dijo con rabia…_

_._

_-Estúpido... maldita egoísta... tu no sientes nada por ella y aun así la amarras a ti... haciéndola sufrir.- dijo con desprecio limpiando bruscamente el rastro de sangre en su boca._

_._

_-Tú no sabes nada... tu no sabes lo que pienso o lo que... siento.- dijo fuertemente de manera furiosa…_

_._

_-Tú no sientes nada por nadie.- dijo furioso…_

_._

_- Ahora Bella puede estar muriendo... dime ¿que sientes?- grito mirándolo fijamente…_

_._

_-¿Cómo está Bella?- dijo desesperado agarrando fuertemente los hombros de la mujer... desde hacía muchos años no sentía tanto miedo... no podía perderla... no a Bella... observo con el corazón oprimido a la rubia, esta no paraba de llorar pero lo que desesperaba era que no decía nada…_

_._

_- Bella... ella... esta..._

_._

_._

_._

_**Dios… eso no podía ser verdad**_


	5. Sin querer

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el credito de la historia va para **Red Roses** ^^

* * *

><p><strong>*Capitulo 5*<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_**Sin querer"**_

.

Alboroto sus cabellos cobrizos con una mano en signo de desesperación e inquietud profunda, dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo por el cual se habían llevado a _**su**_ mujer hacia una hora… cada _**segundo**_ que pasaba se sentía _**más**_ exasperado… no sabía qué hacer y el solo hecho de pensar que ella… ella muriera hacia que la _**presión**_ en su pecho se hiciera insoportable, negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos… Bella estaba bien… debía estarlo, restregó sus manos entre sí … debía confiar, ella era fuerte y no dejaría a Anthony solo… no lo dejaría a _**él**_.

**-**Edward.- levanto la mirada del suelo fijándola al frente, observo al rubio quedadamente tratando de salir de ese estado aislado y completamente abstracto a sus pensamiento en el que se encontraba, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a él a un paso lento.

- Edward … y Bella... Edward ¿Cómo está Bella?.- dijo desesperado el rubio, no mostró nada, ningún gesto… nada… simplemente se le quedo viendo fijamente…Bella, apretó los puños como único indicio de lo que sentía… frustración, desesperación, angustia y _**muchas**_ otras emociones y sensaciones lo agobiaban, el no sabia como ella estaba y eso lo hacía sentirse inservible e inútil.

- Edward ella esta… no… Bella no está muerta ¿Cierto?-pregunto mientras sus orbes azules se nublaban, negó consecutivamente con la cabeza tratando de auto convencerse a sí mismo y luego miro impaciente al cobrizo esperando una respuesta… _**algo**_.

-No digas estupideces.- gruño molesto mientras apretujaba mas los puños haciendo que sus huesos tronaran y sus nudillos se volvieran blancos por la presión planteada, el solo pensarlo le formaba un presión en el pecho…no, Bella estaba bien.

-Entonces ¿Dónde está?... dímelo… no te quedes callado como si no te importara.- dijo enojado mirándolo fijamente mientras su ceño se fruncía con intensidad, como podía estar tan apacible y sereno cuando Bella estaba quien sabe dónde, tal vez luchando por su vida… como podía estar _**tan**_… tranquilo como si no le importara.

**-**Cállate.- dijo fuertemente observándolo con furor, apretó mas los puños ignorando el dolor en sus huesos o el hecho de que su piel se volvía mas blanca hasta un punto traslucida dejando ver sus venas debido a la fuerza ejercida, pero es que el solo escuchar la tremenda estupidez que decía el rubio era un motivo justificante para que no sintiera esos insignificantes detalles ya que estos eran opacados de forma olímpica por la furia que en ese momento recorría sus venas, tenía suficiente con estar martillándose el pensamiento a sí mismo por el estado en que se encontraría su mujer como para que viniera ese tonto a calentarle la cabeza, en ese momento no tenía… ni quería tener la paciencia para aguantarlo.

-No… a ti Bella no te importa… nunca te importo.- declaro enfurruñado acercándose a él, lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo… maldita sea sentía el cuerpo caliente debido a la cólera que en ese momento lo dominaba cegando toda razón en el, pero… dios… era su amiga… su hermanita… ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?... de lo único que en ese momento era consciente era que… nunca debió haber permitido que Bella se casara con Edward … aun con Anthony en medio nunca debía haberlo dejado pasar, el solo la hacía sufrir, el cobrizo se levanto del suelo rápidamente.

-Que te calles… tú no sabes nada.- grito enfurecido acercándose a él, su puño impacto con la mejilla derecha de su "_mejor amigo_" haciendo que este caerá… lo miro fríamente desde arriba con la barbilla levantada, tal vez de manera altiva… maldito Jasper solo había llegado para joderle la vida y decir idioteces.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?... como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando es probable que ella… ella muera.- dijo con rabia sobando su mejilla lastimada y mirando con odio a Edward … por su culpa… por su maldita culpa… Bella estaba en un hospital… por su maldita culpa ella podía estar muy malherida, se levanto del piso apoyándose en una mano sin dejar de observarle y se irguió en su lugar.

-No lo vuelvas a decir.- ordeno en un tono ácido y frió mientras le señalaba con el dedo como una explícita advertencia… Bella estaba bien… ella tenía que estar bien.

-Decir que… ahhh… decir que… la verdad.- lo reto con odio… odio… en ese momento era lo único que podía sentir hacia el…un profundo e intenso _**odio**_ extendido en plenitud por su cuerpo haciéndolo hervir en una irremediable ira… por la indiferencia que tenia por su amiga, por la manera tan insensible en la que hablaba… como dándole a entender que no le importaba, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que _**no**_ esperaba y que por consecuente lo hizo caer al suelo, Edward le miraba con ira exaltada… sabia que debía tranquilizarse, lo sabía, ese era un hospital y lo principal en ese momento era saber el estado de su mujer, pero no podía y mucho menos al oír las mierdas que le decía Jasper.

-Estúpido… maldito egoísta… tú no sientes nada por ella y aun así la amarras a ti haciéndola sufrir.- dijo con desprecio limpiando bruscamente el rastro de sangre en su boca con el dorso de su mano, en ese momento muy poco le importaba su alrededor o llamar la atención… lo _**único**_ que quería era desquitar de algún manera la ira que sentía por Edward … desquitar la bronca que sentía consigo mismo por haber permitido que Bella sufriera por ese mal nacido que en ese momento se encontraba frente a él… por no haber movido ningún dedo ni haber tenido la intención de hacerlo cuando Bella derramaba lagrimas por él, creyó estúpidamente que Edward reaccionaria pero no fue así y solo Dios sabia que sentía en ese momento… era asfixiante saber que su amigo… que su hermano fuera tan desalmado… le _**dolía**_.

Tal vez de alguna manera todo hubiera sido _**diferente**_, si cuando Bella lo llamo y le pedio unos días de estancia en su casa para Anthony el hubiera reaccionado, si le hubiera insistido al preguntarle que le sucedía cuando noto ese tono opaco y triste en su voz encubierto con ese alegría fingida que no era más que una farsa de la cual el pudo ver atreves, si él lo hubiera hecho con mas fervor… tal vez… solo tal vez eso no hubiera pasado… carajo, él lo sintió… presintió que algo sucedería y cuando se propuso a descubrir que era… fue tarde… muy tarde… todo porque quiso convencerse que no era su problema, que Edward sabría solucionar eso, Mierda_**, ¿solucionar qué?**_, el problema que el mismo había causado, _**¿Por qué?**_ claro, si ,él era el idiota que confiaba en su amigo, que se creaba la estúpida ilusión de que Edward sabría apreciar lo que tenia, de que Edward llegaría a sentir tan siquiera algo… algo cálido en su pecho por esas personas con las que compartía algo mas que una promesa sellada con un anillo y ese liquido escarlata que recorre las venas, no, pero Edward_** no**_ lo sentía, _**nunca**_ lo sintió… no _**quiso**_ sentirlo, el solo… el… el simplemente no sentía _**nada**_… maldito… mil veces maldito… era culpa de ese mal nacido que ella estuviera ahí, por no amarla, por no quererla, por ni siquiera _**intentar**_ hacerlo, pero también era culpa suya, por no _**protegerla**_ como una vez se lo prometió, por confiar ciegamente en que Edward lo haría como se lo juro ese día cuando él la escolto al altar y se la entrego, aquella promesa que le hizo ahora solo eran palabras _**vacías**_… sus dientes rechinaron y sin pensarlo se acerco al cobrizo y lo empujo con tanta fuerza que hizo que este caerá brutalmente contra unas sillas, Edward se levanto restándole importancia al dolor punzante en sus costillas al impactar directamente con unos tubos… estaba furioso… verdaderamente furioso.

-Tú no sabes nada… tú no sabes lo que pienso o lo que… siento.- clamo acercándose a él, le dio un puñetazo en el centro del estomago sacándole el aire y lo aventó fuertemente haciéndolo chocar contra una pared, el ojiazul empezó a respirar a grandes bocadas mientras se reincorporaba, lo miro directamente avivando el odio que sentía, frunció el ceño y se acerco a él rápidamente aun con la presión en su pecho por la falta de aire, su puño impacto con la mejilla del cobrizo sin que este lo previera haciéndolo tambalear.

-Tú no sientes nada por nadie.- dijo furioso… Edward no sentía nada por _**nadie**_… él lo sabía y aunque por muchos años quiso convencerse de lo contrario ahora por fin lo veía con claridad… el mismo se lo había demostrado y algo que no le perdonaría aun mas era que por su culpa ella estuviera ahí… Bella que lo único que siempre hizo fue amarlo y tal vez ese siempre… fue su peor _**error**_.

**-**¿Qué demonios sabes?... maldita sea… ¿qué demonios sabes?… tú no sabes nada… nada.- grito reincorporándose limpio con el pulgar el rastro de sangre que recorría su barbilla y se acerco a él empujándolo con fuerza haciéndolo chocar violentamente contra una pared, ambas miradas chocaron, azules contra esmeraldas, el rubio se irguió a pesar del dolor palpitante en su espalda, se acerco un paso a él retándolo con la mirada.

-A no… ahora Bella puede estar muriendo dime ¿Qué sientes?- pregunto fuertemente descolocándolo, los puños del cobrizo poco a poco perdieron presión y su enojo lentamente disminuyó mientras su mente aun trataba de procesar la pregunta, ¿que sientes?... ¿que sentía?… ¿que sentía él?, el rubio aprovechando eso se acerca a él y con ambas manos lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acerca a él quedando de frente… mirándose fijamente.

-¿Que sientes por ella?… dilo.- dijo con rabia apretando mas el agarre en la camisa de Edward, esa pregunta lo confundió aun mas ¿que sentía por ella?, el ojiazul lo movió con fuerza y rabia haciéndolo salir violentamente de sus pensamientos, su ceño se frunció y aparto de manera brusca las manos del rubio.

-Yo la amo… maldición… la amo.- soltó al instante, sus ojos jade se expandieron en totalidad demostrando después de _**muchos**_ años el estado en que se encontraba, retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra algo duro y frió pero a él aquello no le importo, el había… el… el sentía… el… el la amaba, llevo una mano a su cabello cobrizo y lo alboroto con furia, el rubio se mantuvo estático tratando de asimilar las palabras del moreno… su enojo se esfumo rápidamente y dirigió su mirada a Edward mientras con su mano desordenaba sus cabellos tratando de salir de su estado de estupefacción.

-Yo la amo y no quiero perderla.- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, mas para sí mismo, anonado por su reciente descubrimiento… dios… el la _**amaba**_, eso era lo que sentía, eso era esa cálida sensación en su pecho cuando ella estaba a su lado, eso era lo que hacía que se formara ese dolor palpitante y agudo que sentía ante el pensamiento de perderla, _**amor**_… eso era lo que sentía por su mujer y su hijo… amor… amor, maldición… dios la amaba y justo se daba cuenta cuando ella estaba luchando por su vida, frunció el ceño con la mirada perdida en el suelo… sentía una profunda ira consigo mismo, si tan solo el hubiera dicho esas palabras a la persona correcta, si él se la hubiera dicho a Bella, nada de eso hubiera pasado, si hubiera perdido ese estúpido _**miedo**_ que ahora se hacía realidad… _**sufrir**_… _**amar**_… miedo a _**perderla**_.

-Edward … yo… Bella va a estar bien…_tranquilo_.- susurro con una sonrisa apagada al darse cuenta del estado de su amigo… sabia que para él ese sentimiento era _**prohibido**_ y que al pronunciarlo era algo que le había quemado la garganta, aquel sentimiento era sincero y rogaba a Dios con todo su corazón que todo saliera bien y que no fuera tarde, se sentó en la silla con dificultad debido al dolor que ahora hacia mella en su cuerpo.

Paso alrededor de media hora en la que no supo nada, había ido a sala de emergencias y no lo dejaron entrar, pregunto por ella pero nadie le daba información desesperándolo con cada minuto que pasaba, tapo su rostro con ambas manos… la _**presión**_ en su pecho lo asfixiaba e incrementaba con el avance del tiempo, el rubio a su lado se encontraba en un silencio absoluto poco usual en el aunque internamente le agradecía.

Dirigió su mirada por auto reflejo al pasillo por el cual se habían llevado a Bella y se levanto de la silla rápidamente al ver a la rubia, se acerco a ella seguido de su amigo.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto con ansiedad, la rubia no lo miraba solamente tenía la cabeza gacha, al segundo unos sollozos llegaron a sus oídos… unos sollozos emitidos por ella y un escalofrió horrible le recorrió erizando su piel, en su pecho se instalo una presión que le dificulto la respiración y le formo un nudo en la garganta… temió lo peor.

-¿Como esta Bella?- dijo desesperado agarrando fuertemente los hombros de la mujer... desde hacía muchos años no sentía tanto miedo... no _**podía**_ perderla... no a Bella... observo con el corazón oprimido a la rubia, esta no paraba de llorar pero lo que desesperaba era que no decía nada

-Bella... ella... esta...está en estado de coma.- dijo sollozando débilmente… soltó a la ojiazul y sintió un peso mayor en su cuerpo que lo obligo a recargarse en una pared, llevo una mano a su cabello halando de él levemente y sintió algo oprimir su corazón con fuerza… mucha fuerza… dolía… cerró los ojos con fuerza, dios… eso no _**podía**_ ser verdad.

.

.

.

.

Entro a la habitación e inmediatamente su mirada se dirigió a la cama encontrándose con algo que le oprimió el pecho, se acerco a paso lento incluso con miedo de seguir viendo aquello que le traía _**muy**_ malos recuerdos, se situó a un lado de la cama y la observo, su cabeza estaba vendada, su brazo derecho al igual que su pierna derecha estaban enyesados, tenia algunos rasguños en sus brazos y cuello, y uno en su mejilla derecha, aparto delicadamente una hebra de cabello castaño de su rostro y se alejo de ella sentándose en un sillón que había en la habitación aun sin dejar de mirarla… todo era _**su**_ culpa… la observo fijamente maldiciéndose a si mismo ¿cómo pudo dañarla?... ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? no la merecía, ella y su hijo eran demasiado para una persona como el… cerró los ojos llevando sus manos a su rostro.. si todo hubiera ido diferente desde el inicio… si él no la hubiera conocido tal vez ella ahora estaría casada con un buen hombre que pudiera decirle todos los días que la amaba y aunque el solo imaginarla siendo de otro le provocada algo desagradable en su estomago que dolía, no pudo evitar pensarlo… pero él hubiera no _**existía**_ y lo único que en ese momento era verdad era que ella se encontraba en una cama de hospital… en estado de coma… todos los recuerdos que se empeño en olvidar volvían a su mente. Ese día… todo se redujo a ese día, ya nada volvió a ser como antes algo le fue arrebatado… su felicidad.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y se dirigió directamente a la cocina tirando en el camino la mochila en un sofá, se sentó en el gran comedor, en su puesto y luego de unos minutos una mano sobre su cabeza alboroto sus cabellos cobrizos, bufo molesto y aparto bruscamente la mano de su hermano mayor._

_-Deja el fastidio Thomas.- dijo molesto con el ceño fruncido, el mayor se sentó a su lado con una media sonrisa en el rostro, adoraba molestar a su hermano menor era su pasatiempo favorito._

_-Yo también te quiero __**fratello***__.- dijo con sarcasmo aun sin dejar el tono burlón en su voz, el menor solamente lo ignoro tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que se levanto, además eso era lo mejor aunque una vez que Thomas empezaba a molestar no paraba hasta sacarlo de quicio y aunque él se resistía siempre lo lograba._

_-Buenos días.- saludo una profunda voz ambos muchachos se irguieron en su silla ante la presencia de su padre por respeto._

_-Buenos días padre.- dijo el menor respetuosamente, Carlisle Cullen simplemente le bajo la cabeza devolviéndole un silencioso saludo, al instante apareció una hermosa castaña clara con una bonita sonrisa para los tres hombres de la casa._

_-Buenos días amor… Thomas…Edward.- dijo dulcemente haciendo que los tres Cullen sonrieran de manera casi imperceptible._

_-Me tengo que ir… en la tarde iremos a la cena con Aro así que todos estén listos.- dijo seriamente su padre, Edward suspiro con frustración, genial… su día mejoraba… por nada del mundo deseaba ir a esa estúpida cena, los demás solamente asintieron, Esme se acerco a su esposo para plantearle un beso de despedida y luego este se fue._

_-Porque esa cara hermano veras a tu novia.- dijo con sorna, el menor hizo una mueca de desagrado … por eso no deseaba ir, tendría que ver a la empalagosa y fácil de Tanya, apretó los puños esa chica no le caía para nada bien solo era una buscona que quería meterse en su cama además su padre decía que sería una buena opción para ser su esposa… joder apenas tenía 16 años, dentro de dos meses 17 y ya estaban pensando en casarlo, frunció el ceño con molestia evidente ante la mención de esa chica y aun mas por el control que querían imponer sobre su vida… lo odiaba… carajo… llevo una mano a su cabeza ante el dolor punzante._

_-No quieres ver a tu prometida.- dijo recalcando la palabra aquello lo hizo molestar aun mas, el mayor simplemente se le quedo viendo debatiéndose internamente si debía seguir, conocía perfectamente el carácter explosivo de su hermanito pero hacia mucho no tenía el placer de molestar a su hermano menor, la universidad lo atareaba, tan concentrado estaba que no noto como Edward apretaba los puños con fuerza ._

_-Cállate… deja de joder.- dijo fuertemente, esa mañana no tenía nada de humor y gracias a su "querido" hermano su día terminaría siendo una Mierda, el mayor rió levemente, guau… ese día había logrado un record, logro enojar a Edward en cuestión de segundos._

_-Calma.- dijo tranquilamente e hizo que el menor se enfureciera aun mas… maldita sea, jodido dolor de cabeza… maldito Thomas. _

_-Entonces deja de joderme la vida, tonto.- dijo alzando la voz enfurruñado, el mayor repentinamente se puso serio al ver a su hermano y aun mas al ver como este se tocaba la cabeza, tal vez no fue buena idea molestarle._

_-Hermano ¿Estas bien?.- dijo observándolo fijamente, el menor se levanto bruscamente de la silla quería salir rápidamente de esa casa. _

_-Solamente deja de joder.- dijo seriamente con el ceño fruncido, la castaña clara que entro al comedor se quedo viendo a sus hijos claramente con preocupación había oído la "plática", pero, Edward nunca se ponía así, se acerco a su hijo menor al notar la mueca de dolor de este, pero, Edward simplemente se alejo antes de que su madre llegara donde estaba, se despidió de ambos secamente y salió de la casa sin responder a los llamados de su progenitora_

_**Fin Flashback.  
><strong>_

Se quedo hasta tarde en la preparatoria, no deseaba asistir a la cena y aun menos a aguantar a esa melosa chica y a su idiota hermano quien seguramente lo fastidiaría en todo el transcurso de esta… quería entrenar, eso siempre lo distraía además pronto seria el próximo juego de basquetbol… si tan solo se hubiera ido con Bella y Jasper esa tarde… si no se hubiera quedado a entrenar para un maldito juego al cual ni siquiera asistió ¿Por qué?

Cuando llego a su casa lo que encontró fue una nota… sus padres y su hermano mayor ya se habían ido, no le tomo importancia no era la primera vez, pero algo iba a cambiar… paso la noche y la mañana siguiente… no supo nada de ellos… no asistió al colegio era sábado… en la tarde llegaron unos policías debía identificar dos cuerpos y a una persona gravemente herida en el hospital.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Entro a la habitación con temor, sus manos temblaban y algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, la presión en su pecho se incremento considerablemente al ver aquella escena frente a él, se acerco rápidamente a la cama en la que estaba su hermano con notables heridas y grandes cantidades de sangre traspasando las vendas que cubrían las más profundas._

_-Thomas.- dijo con vos temblorosa, el susodicho ladeo la cabeza con dificultad y lo observo fijamente con la mirada opacada._

_- Edward.- susurro a duras penas, un nudo de formo en la garganta del menor y las lagrimas que trato de retener desde el inicio descendieron lentamente de sus ojos esmeraldas._

_-Shhh… no hables.- dijo suavemente tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de lado pero incluso el gesto dolió, Thomas lo observo y sonrió haciendo que más lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas._

_-Sabes… moriré.- susurro tranquilamente._

_-No lo digas.- ordeno el menor mientras su ceño se fruncía._

_-No lo hagas di-ficil.- pidió suplicante, Edward negó consecutivamente ya había perdido a sus padres pero rogaba a Dios que no le quitara a su hermano._

_-No Thomas… no pue-des dejar-me.- trato de sonar firme como una advertencia pero su voz se quebraba._

_- Edward.- rogó pero el menor negó nuevamente con la cabeza._

_-Por favor… hermano no me dejes.- suplico agarrando la mano del mayor mientras más lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, el mayor sonrió débilmente._

_- Edward … no lo ha-gas di…difícil… por favor… duele Edward … todo me duele… por favor.- pidió, el menor siguió negando con la cabeza mientras centraba su mirada nublada sobre sus manos juntas, Thomas empezó a toser fuertemente haciendo que de su boca saliera sangre y Edward le observo con dolor._

_-Perdóname… perdón Thomas… perdóname hermano… por todo… lo siento.- dijo rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos, en ambas miradas se podía notar ese atisbo de dolor y resignación._

_-No hay porque.- respondió con sorna y ambos sonrieron con tristeza, el mayor simplemente levanto su mano libre y con el dedo índice y medio juntos golpeo suavemente la frente de su hermano haciendo que mas lagrimas brotaran de los ojos de este._

_-Te quiero __**fratello**__.*- dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba lentamente su mano, algunas lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos irremediablemente, aunque quiso darle esa fuerza a su hermano… aunque quiso que no lo viera llorar no lo pudo evitar y las gotas cristalinas bajaron de sus ojos, poco a poco el dolor agonizante y desgarrador en su cuerpo se fue apaciguando y sus orbes empezaron a cerrarse inconscientemente._

_-Yo tam-bién te qui-ero.- dijo con voz quebrada, una sonrisa se formo en los labios del mayor al oírlo y sus manos fue perdiendo la poca fuerza ejercida en la mano de Edward este al contrario la apretó con más fuerza mientras las lagrimas bajaban con más intensidad, observo como los ojos de su hermano se cerraban en su totalidad… sintió como su mano quedaba inerte entre la suya… y el pitido de la maquina le confirmo lo que sospesaba._

_**Thomas.**_

_**Fin Flashback.  
><strong>_

Toda su vida se vino abajo como una pirámide de naipes con un simple soplón, nunca supo con exactitud que había provocado que el auto perdiera el control, pero, aquellos no importo porque _**nada**_ los traería de vuelta, ellos habían muerto.

Bella y Jasper siempre estuvieron ahí apoyándolo, brindándole su compañía, ellos ya habían pasado por una historia _**similar**_ pero _**nunca**_ se compararía con el hecho de perder algo que tuviste toda tu vida, nada volvería hacer igual, el dolor que sentía era desgarrador… su actitud cambio, se hizo frió, insensible y vacío; se reclamaba sí mismo si tan siquiera hubiera llegado temprano tal vez no hubiera evitado sus muertes pero tan siquiera… se hubiera ahorrado ese maldito dolor que lo hundía poco a poco y fue cuando se prometió algo… el no _**amaría**_… no cometería ese _**error**_ para luego no sufrir por la pérdida de una persona… _**nunca**_ más, pero todo… absolutamente todo cambio desde ese día.

Esa noche la hizo _**suya**_… joder… jamás había sentido algo igual, fue la calidez que ella desprendía la que se extendió por todo su cuerpo llenándolo de una sensación agradable y una paz infinita… pero no por eso se permito sentir algo mas que _**deseo**_… luego vino Anthony y los principios morales que le habían enseñado su padre y su hermano mayor le obligaron a pedirle matrimonio pero mas allá de eso había otra razón, que no admitiría incluso ante el mismo… quería que ella fuera suya… no deseaba que otro hombre la tocara porque ella desde aquella noche le _**pertenecía**_.

Pasaron los años y todo en el cambio, ya no se sentía el mismo de _**antes**_… su atención estaba _**centrada**_ solamente en esas dos personas… su mujer y su hijo, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que obligación y debía pararlo de alguna manera y que mejor que alejarse, no les tomo importancia hundiéndose en lo que se convirtió en su mayor _**prioridad**_… la empresa que una vez perteneció a su padre y que iba a pasar a ser de su hermano pero tampoco funciono… eso no impidió que por las noches cuando su hijo estuviera durmiendo velara su sueño sin que nadie lo supiera y cuando le hacía el amor a Bella esa calidez que ella enmendaba se extendiera por su cuerpo y _**necesitara**_ de algo que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

.

.

_Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,_

_Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor._

_Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,_

_Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor._

.

.

Tomo otra decisión , empezó a salir con otras mujeres hermosas, voluptuosas y elegantes pero _**ninguna**_ le hacía sentir lo que ella le provocaba… _**ninguna**_ le hacía desearla mas allá de una simple noche e incluso ni a eso llegaba porque él a quien _**quería**_ era a Bella… a quien _**deseaba**_ más que a cualquier otra era a ella… pero se negó a aceptarlo se mostró mas frió y distante… se alejo de su propio hijo no mostró ningún clase de afecto por él, lo que sentía por su mujer se redujo a deseo… solo _**sexo**_ y _**nada**_ mas.. pero que equivocado estaba… porque ver como su hijo prefería a Jasper sobre él le _**dolió**_… porque ver a Bella con aquel tipo le enfureció… ella era _**suya**_ y se lo dejo bien en claro, le hizo el amor hasta que se canso, procuro grabarse en su piel con cada beso y caricia, la hizo gritar su nombre y la volvió loca de placer… un placer que solo él podía darle, luego la llevo a la habitación de ambos y la acostó en la cama con una delicadeza impropia en el, se quedo observándola por mucho tiempo… _**demasiado**_, sin pensar en nada más que en lo hermosa que era y en que esa mujer que yacía en esa cama era suya en todos los sentidos y otra vez esa sensación _**agradable**_ y _**cálida**_ se formo en su pecho y cuando se dio de ello prefirió irse, debía pensar… las cosas poco a poco se le estaban saliendo de las manos… luego de dos horas regreso dispuesto a retomar su actitud anterior para encontrar algo que en realidad _**no**_ esperaba… divorcio… por alguna razón esa palabra le desagrado a tal punto de odiarla.

.

.

_Eres tan bella, tan buena amante, obsesionante,_

_La más perfecta de todas las mujeres_

_Que en mi vida conocí._

_._

_._

_**Amor**_… cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos no supo que pensar o sentir estaba confundido, pero… maldición, si le hubiera dicho que la amaba o si no hubiera tratado de detenerla como el maldito egoísta que era… ella no estaría ahí… ella no estaría en esa cama… nada habría atentado contra su vida… ¿de qué sirvió _**alejarse**_?... ¿de qué sirvió verse _**renuente**_ a cualquier tipo de sentimiento afectivo?... si ella se metió en su corazón desde un principio... ahora lo veía, todo fue desde el inicio y entonces ¿de qué sirvió? si es por eso mismo que ella se encontraba ahí… exacto… de nada sirvió.

Se acerco a la cama y se puso de cuclillas frente a esta, entre su mano agarro delicadamente la mano de ella acariciándola con suavidad… de nada sirvió porque _**sufría**_… su corazón dolía ante el pensamiento de _**perderla**_… beso su mano y la observo fijamente… la _**amaba**_… realmente la amaba.

.

.

_Te amo… cuando me miras,_

_Cuando sonríes siento que mi corazón puede estallar._

_Te amo… cuando me miras, cuando sonríes,_

_Cuando me besas, sobre todo tu mirar._

_Te amo, te amo..._

_._

_._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno este capi Explica por que Edward No puede Amar. Ahí tiene la respuesta, espero les alla gustado y Gracias A Todas Por Sus Reviews ^^<em>**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**

_**Avance del siguiente capitulo **_

.

_-Papá… puedo ver a Mamá.- pidió_

_._

_-Yo… tío Jazz dice que Mamá no puede venir porque está dormida pero… eso fue hace tiempo… dijo que Mamá estaba en el hospital… Papá porque Mamá no despierta y viene a verme… yo quiero verla._

._  
><em>

_**Solo Dios sabía lo que sentía… era… era una alegría que no creyó volver a sentir.**_


	6. Consecuencias

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el credito de la historia va para **Red Roses** ^^

* * *

><p><strong>*Capitulo 6*<strong>

.

.

"_**Consecuencias"**_

.

Bajo del auto cerrando la puerta tras si mientras dirigía su mirada a los portones del edificio, ambos cerrados. Guió sus orbes esmeraldas al reloj en su muñeca y suspiro de manera casi imperceptible, apoyo su espalda en el vehículo y se cruzo de brazos dando un aire totalmente despreocupado, después de todo tal parecía que debía esperar.

Ignoro las miradas de las féminas que pasaban por ahí y se irguió al oír el característico timbre de salida. Los portones de la escuela se abrieron y varios niños salieron corriendo de ahí, distinguió entre los pequeños una peculiar cabellera cobriza con destellos rubios, ambas miradas esmeraldas chocaron y una agradable calidez se formo en su pecho al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, el pequeño corrió hacia él y Edward se agacho a su altura recibiendo el intento de abrazo que hacia los pequeño bracitos entorno a su cintura, apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza del infante y paso un brazo por su espalda acercándolo un poco más a él, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en la comisura de sus labios. El pequeño cobrizo poco a poco se alejo de él y lo miro.

-Papá.- dijo mientras la sonrisa que adornada su rostro se ensanchaba, se acerco a él y lo abrazo nuevamente hundiendo su carita en el pecho de su padre, acto que tomo totalmente desprevenido a Edward.

Estaba feliz de ver a su papá ahí, esperándolo como todos esos últimos días, lo abrazo con más fuerza… ahora su Papá lo quería, era pequeño pero se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, su papá antes nunca le dejaba darle un abrazo o cuando él le enseñaba sus trabajos de la escuela, el nunca les tomaba importancia, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en hacerlos lindos para que su Papá se sintiera orgulloso de él, aquello no sucedía, pero ahora… ahora se sentía muy feliz porque su papá por fin parecía quererlo. Se alejo de él y le sonrió hasta recordar algo que lo entristeció, su sonrisa poco a poco se desvaneció y miro a su padre fijamente.

-Papá … puedo ver a Mamá.- pidió con ilusión, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su mamá, al principio era extraño pero ahora le hacía mucha falta, la expresión del cobrizo cambio, sus músculos se tensaron, la respiración por un momento le peso y su mirada se mantuvo fija en su hijo.

-¿Quieres verla?- preguntó quedadamente.

El pequeño simplemente emitió un "si", desvío la mirada hacia un lado observando a un punto indefinido, suspiro…Bella, exhalo silenciosamente y devolvió sus orbes jade los de su hijo.

-Yo… tío Jazz dice que mamá no puede venir porque está dormida pero… eso fue hace tiempo… dijo que mamá estaba en el hospital… papá porque mamá no despierta y viene a verme… yo quiero verla.- susurro con tristeza, el cobrizo desvío la mirada y frunció levemente el ceño… maldito Jasper luego se las vería con el… pero todo cambió al oír sus últimas palabras "yo quiero verla", cerró los ojos y sintió una presión en su pecho, al comprender la necesidad que sentía su hijo por que Bella estuviera con él, alboroto sus cabellos ante el problema que se le presentaba y nuevamente esa maldita culpa cayó en sus hombros.

**-**¿Quieres verla?- pregunto nuevamente y el pequeño asintió, se reincorporo sin quitar la mirada de su hijo, agarro la mano del pequeño y se acerco con él al auto, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y metió al niño en el, abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta, rodeo el auto y entro en este arrancándolo rápidamente.

Era consciente de que eso sucedería… maldita sea, sabía que su hijo se daría cuenta que Bella no estaba y empezaría a preguntar, no culpaba a Jasper estaba seguro que el mismo no podría haberle mentirle, pero, demonios, ¿que se supone que debía hacer?, chasqueo la lengua y alboroto sus cabellos mientras paraba el auto frente a un semáforo en rojo, ya no podía seguirle mintiendo… por lo menos lo llevaría a ver a Bella, arranco el carro cuando el semáforo cambio.

.

.

.

Entro al hospital agarrando firmemente la mano de su hijo, camino directamente a la habitación que cada día visitaba, paso puerta tras puerta, cada una con un número asignado, paro frente a la habitación 215, suspiro y dirigió la mirada al pequeño, se agacho a su altura y el infante se paro frente a él.

-Bella está ahí adentro… ella está dormida y no puede despertar… solo estaremos un momento.- dijo seriamente haciéndolo asentir, se reincorporó y dirigió su mirada a la puerta, suspiro nuevamente y agarro la mano de su hijo mientras dirigía su otra mano a la perilla de la puerta, giro esta y entro a la habitación.

Su mirada inevitablemente se dirigió a ella… Dios… daría todo porque despertara de ese maldito coma en el que ha estado hace 3 meses, agarro a su hijo en brazos y lo cargo a la altura de su cintura, se acerco a la cama y lo sentó en la orilla de esta, al lado de Bella, luego se alejo lentamente sin dejar de ver aquella imagen, la pequeña mano del infante se posiciono sobre la de la castaña acariciándola suavemente.

-Mami … yo… papá fue a la escuela por mi… el me llevo aquí a verte… Mami… tu despertaras ¿cierto?-

Desvió la mirada a un punto indefinido se cruzo de brazos como una auto protección de a si mismo ante aquella sensación de desolación y esa amarga culpa que lo atormentaban, era horrible ver a Bella postrada en un cama, en un estado del que no se sabía si despertaría y ver la necesidad y la ilusión en los ojos de su hijo por ella… algo que él mismo le había arrebatado. Era horrible. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, el solo hecho de recordar el daño que le había hecho a su hijo y a su mujer así que la culpa que cada día sentía se hiciera aun más presente… verdaderamente no los merecía, ellos era demasiado para alguien como él.

.

.

.

Estaciono el auto frente una hermosa casa, bajo de el, lo rodeo y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo y luego lo cargo en brazos y lo saco, se acerco a la casa y paro frente a la entrada de la misma, observo fijamente a su hijo y sonrió, acerco su rostro al de él y pego su mejilla contra la del pequeño por un momento para luego alejarse y volver a su expresión seria, toco el timbre y después de breves segundos la puerta se abrió.

-Hey…¿como estas? Y dond…

**-**Shhh… calla tonto.- susurro con el ceño fruncido ante el escándalo de su amigo, el rubio al percatarse del pequeño plácidamente dormido, guardo silencio mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, el cobrizo le entrego al infante en brazos sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su hijo.

-Cuídalo.- susurro casi inaudible mientras se daba media vuelta

-Sabes que lo haré.- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa mirando la espalda de su amigo, aunque no veía su rostro una parte de él le decía que Edward sonreía, una pequeña risita escapo de su boca mientras entraba a la casa rápidamente después de todo para bien o para mal el accidente de Bella había hecho que Edward por fin apreciara lo que tenía. El cobrizo negó con la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se acerco a su auto sin dar una mirada a tras, sabía que Anthony estaba en buenas manos, cerró la puerta trasera que estaba aun abierta y dio la vuelta al auto, levantó su mirada al cielo y suspiro para luego entrar al vehículo.

.

.

.

Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente, se acerco a la cama sin apartar su mirada de ella, se quedo observándola un largo rato, luego de unos minutos salió del trance, agarro la silla al lado de la cama y se sentó en esta.

Todos los días la visitaba… preferiblemente en las noches, en las mañanas pasaba en la empresa, trataba de distraerse, olvidar por un momento todo, aunque aquello le resultaba imposible, había dejado a Ben, su mano derecha, a cargo de la empresa cuando no estaba, confiaba en él como lo había hecho su padre, en las tardes trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Anthony y en las noches no podía evitar dirigirse al hospital, era una necesidad el simple hecho de observarla, no podía reprimir esa maldita culpa que lo agobiaba, el solo quería que ella despertara, solo deseaba verla sonreír una vez más, solo eso.

No podía volver a su casa, solo lo hacía cuando era necesario y es que ya no era lo mismo, algo faltaba… faltaba ella, desde su accidente nada era igual. Los días pasaron, dando paso a las semanas y estas se convirtieron en meses, tres malditos meses, agarro la pequeña mano de ella entre la suya y beso el dorso de esta, luego se levanto de la silla solo lo necesario para inclinarse y pegar sus labios con los de ella por un momento, se alejo poco a poco de su rostro.

-Despierta.- susurro como todos los días, se sentó nuevamente y la observo fijamente, poco a poco sus párpados empezaron a pesar, se cruzo de brazos sobre la cama y recargo su cabeza en estos dejándose vencer por el cansancio… y aun en este nunca soltó su mano.

.

.

.

Frunció el ceño levemente ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza, trato de abrir los ojos pero sus párpados pesaban, se forzó a si misma a abrirlos y estos lentamente cedieron, la luz cegó levemente su mirada dificultándole esta tarea, poco a poco se acostumbro a ella y pudo abrir sus orbes en totalidad, observo el techo blanco del lugar y desconcertada ladeo el rostro mirando su alrededor, la habitación era completamente blanca.

Frunció el ceño aturdida ¿dónde estaba?, trato de apoyarse en sus codos pero su algo se lo impidió, observo por primera vez la cabellera cobriza y su respiración se altero, trato de apoyarse en el codo izquierdo pues no podía mover su otro brazo ya que su mano era bien sujeta por algo, se reincorporo con dificultad y dirigió su mirada a la persona a su lado, sorprendiéndose… era él… era Edward, no supo en ese momento como sentirse pero… Dios, no pudo evitar que en su pecho se instalara una sensación agradable.

-Edward.- quiso llamarlo pero su voz salió como un suave murmullo pues su garganta estaba seca, empezó a moverlo lentamente y su corazón se acelero al verlo levantarse al parecer aun no consciente de que estaba despierta, cuando sus miradas chocaron se sintió extraña por la forma en que el la miraba, _**algo**_ había cambiado en los orbes jade.

El cobrizo la observo con incredulidad, su corazón empezó a latir alocado y solo Dios sabia como se sentía… era una alegría que creyó no _**volver**_ sentir

-Bella.- susurro aun desorientado sin poder creer que ella estuviera ahí… despierta, se inclino hacia ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos observándola fijamente a los ojos, paso su mano derecha por su cuello sintiendo como su piel se erizaba bajo su contacto y siguió hasta su espalda, bajo por esta lentamente y la acerco a su cuerpo rodeándolo con su brazo libre… sintiéndola… quería _**sentir**_ que aquello era real.

-No lo vuelvas hacer.- dijo abrazándola fuertemente, queriendo sentirla aun mas, se alejo de ella y la tomo del rostro observando sus orbes chocolates mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Bella.- pidió con una sonrisa, la castaña lo observo aturdida, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho amenazando a salir y aun sentía la leve punzada en su cabeza pero lo que la tenía en estado de espetufaccion era la actitud de Edward y aun mas su sonrisa desde hacia _**mucho**_ no veía sonreír… desde hacía mucho.

El cobrizo sonrió, se acerco a ella y sus labios atraparon desesperadamente los labios aun pálidos de su mujer, estrujo su labio inferior entre los suyos e hizo lo mismo con el superior, con la misma intensidad, _**necesitaba**_ sentirla, beso sus labios con ansias, rememorando el sabor dulce de estos, se separo de ella cuando sus pulmones reclamaron oxigeno, la observo y la atrajo a si mismo abrazándola con fuerza… con mucha fuerza tratando de demostrarle todo lo que sentía y que no podía decir con palabras, se alejo lentamente de ella y nuevamente se apodero de su boca, pero esta vez ella puso sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros y lo alejo con la poca fuerza que tenia.

Sus orbes chocolates cristalinos se posaron en los suyos, el desconcierto que demostraban estos lo confundió, la castaña pestaño continuamente incrédula y dirigió sus dedos a sus labios tocándolo, miro al cobrizo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus orbes, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su respiración se altero más de lo normal… la había besado… Edward la había besado, el cobrizo la observo desorientado ¿qué le pasaba?

-¿Porque me besaste?… porque me besaste Edward … si soy… soy tu mejor amiga.- pregunto con dolor tocando aun sus labios temblorosos, el cobrizo la observo y su garganta se seco al procesar sus palabras

.

.

_**Y es ahí donde supo que algo andaba mal**_

**.**

**.**

.

_Las consecuencias son inevitables_

_El vértigo es la perfección de la belleza_

_El invierno es peor que la primavera_

_Y el verano lo mejor e incuestionable_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento mucho la demora :D esque he estado con muchos trabajos en el cole y no me a dado tiempo de actualizar. Espero les haya gustado el capi y gracias a todas por sus Reviews Bssttss...<em>**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**

**_PD: Actualizare una vez por semana para que no me sea tan complicado cn la escuela nose que dia sera pero sera una vez por semana y si puedo subire un capi mas ^^_**


	7. Caos y Sufrimiento

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el credito de la historia va para Red Roses ^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Capitulo 7*<strong>_

**.**

**.**

"_**Caos y sufrimiento"**_

.

_Soy tu mejor amiga._

.

Silencio.

.

_Soy tu mejor amiga._

.

Desconcierto.

.

_Soy tu mejor amiga._

.

_**Aturdido**_. Pestañeo continuamente tratando de salir de el estado de estupor en el que se encontraba. _**Caos**_. Eso era lo que se desataba en su mente, aquel desorden de ideas que venían e iban todas a una misma dirección, lo que le impedía decir alguna palabra. _**Confusión**_. Joder aquello no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que en ese momento sentía.

_Soy tu mejor amiga._

Esa maldita frase se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez, haciendo que algo dentro de él se contrajera, se negó a sí mismo a creer que lo que había escuchado, maldita sea, no podía ser verdad. La observo fijamente centrando su mirada en sus ojos chocolates cristalinos, algo en su interior se oprimió. Siguió con sus orbes esmeraldas el recorrido que hacía la lágrima que había brotado de su ojo y rodaba por su mejilla izquierda como una suave caricia, dejando un camino húmedo. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, al comprender cuánto daño _**él**_ le hacía.

Devolvió su mirada a ella, la observo por última vez y se levanto lentamente de su asiento, Bella evadió su mirada. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sin apartar sus orbes de la castaña, evitando _**sucumbir**_ al deseo enorme de acércasele, de abrazarla y besarla, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Se recargo en la puerta y soltó el aire de golpe. Bajo la mirada al suelo y apretujó los puños con fuerza debido a la impotencia que sentía, ella… Bella no recordaba mas allá de la amistad que tuvieron hace años, eso significaba que tampoco recordaba a Anthony, apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar… por más que lo evitara, por más que pidiera perdón aquello no era _**suficiente**_, era algún juego del destino el que le _**devolvía**_ todo el dolor que Bella sufrió, el debía _**pagar**_ todas las lagrimas que ella derramo, pero, joder, ¿porque de esa manera?, maldita sea, ¿Por qué así?

Se encamino por el pasillo solitario, todo era silencio haciéndole más fácil y torturosa la tarea de adentrarse a sus pensamientos… haciendo que las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Bella tuviera la libertad suficiente para merodear por cabeza repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez como una maldita grabadora dañada.

-Edward.- levanto la mirada hacia la persona frente a él y observo de manera aislada los orbes celestes de la rubia.

.

_Soy tu mejor amiga._

.

Su ceño se frunció levemente y un vació en el centro de su estomago le hizo apretar los puños con mucha más fuerza, carajo, aquello no quería dejarlo en paz.

-Edward ¿qué pasa?- pregunto la rubia al ver la notable tensión en el cuerpo del cobrizo, este la miro fijamente haciéndola estremecer, el vació en sus orbes esmeraldas era demasiado.

-Bella... ella despertó.- susurro fríamente sin apartar su mirada jade de la celeste, los orbes de la rubia se expandieron y una sonrisa se extendió con total libertad en su rostro.

-¿Despertó?... Bella por fin despertó.- grito, se tapo el rostro y empezó a decir muchas cosas como que "estoy feliz", "no puedo creerlo" "ya verá esa desastre, se las verá conmigo por preocuparme" y muchas otras frases _"cariñosas"_ que el cobrizo no escucho, la rubia callo repentinamente y miro al cobrizo confundida.

-Pero entonces tu porque est...

-No recuerda todo lo que vivimos estos últimos años.- la interrumpió con sequedad emprendiendo camino, pasó al lado de la rubia y siguió de largo.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- pregunto tratando de asimilar las palabras de Edward, cuando por fin lo logro volteo buscando con la mirada.

-Edward.- lo llamó pero él no se detuvo, no le dirigió una mirada, simplemente siguió su camino.

-Edward … maldición.- soltó al verlo doblar por un pasillo, rayos… mordió su labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño con preocupación, masajeo su sien tratando de pensar, joder, Bella no recordaba… amnesia, se dijo a sí misma. Suspiró ruidosamente, debía hacerle algunos exámenes pero antes estaba Edward, tenía miedo de que hiciera algo estúpido, bufo y lanzo una maldición, agarro su celular y marco rápidamente un numero, llevo el aparato a su oído y mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar con desesperación, un timbrazo, dos timbrazo, tres timbrazos.

-Joder… contesta.- dijo fuertemente.

_-Alo.- se oyó a través del auricular._

-Jasper … soy Rosalie.- le dijo rápidamente.

_-Rose … ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Alguna buena noticia?- pregunto en un tono de esperanza._

-Jasper … necesito que busques a Edward - soltó mordiendo nuevamente su uña, rayos, a ese paso terminaría por ponerse una postiza.

_-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?_

-Bella despertó.- dijo seriamente.

_-En serio… despertó… no puedo creerlo, ¿y qué? No te has comunicado con Edward … estoy seguro que la noticia le aleg…_

-Jasper … escúchame… Edward estaba con Bella cuando ella despertó.- le explico con un aire de desdén y tristeza hacia lo que sabía, ahora, tenía que explicar.

_-Pero… ¿y entonces? no entiendo.- pregunto confundido._

-Tal parece que Bella no recuerda… Edward me lo dijo y luego se fue, se veía muy mal… búscalo.- se apresuro a decir.

_-Maldición... luego te llamo para que me expliques mejor el estado de Bella.- dijo, oyó el sonido de algo quebrarse, rodo los ojos y sonrió un poco, era típico de Jasper preocuparse demasiado por sus amigos. _

-Ahora voy a verla… esperare tu llamada.- aviso mirando su reloj mientras emprendía camino.

.

.

.

Ignoro la lámpara en pedazos que se encontraba en el suelo ante el brusco movimiento que había hecho al levantarse de la cama, se acerco al armario y saco una chaqueta, se la coloco rápidamente luego agarro los zapatos y se los puso de camino a la puerta, caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y atravesó la sala.

-Ya vuelvo.- grito abriendo la puerta, cerró y se acerco a su auto, monto este y lo arranco.

Maldijo por lo bajo, agarro su celular y marco el numero de Edward, resopló luego de breves segundos, tenía el móvil apagado, ese tonto.

-Piensa… vamos… piensa Jasper ¿Dónde estaría Edward?**-** se pregunto a sí mismo, todo se reducía a su estado dependiendo de este sabría donde estaba Edward, veamos, según Rosalie le había dicho que Edward se encontraba muy mal y no lo dudaba, entonces… querría estar solo, sonrió era _**obvio**_ donde estaba.

.

Salió del vehículo y observo la hermosa casa, estaba seguro de que Edward estaría ahí, se acerco a la puerta y se sorprendió levemente, esta estaba abierta, entro con sigilo evitando hacer ruido.

-Edward.- llamo mirando el lugar en penumbras, nadie contesto, palmo la pared mientras forzaba su mirada para ver por donde caminaba, busco en la pared el interruptor hasta encontrarlo, encendió la luz.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- pregunto fuertemente ante el escenario frente a sus ojos, todo era un desastre, busco con la mirada al causante de tal caos y lo encontró, sentado en una silla con un vaso de lo que sin duda era alcohol. -Joder ¿qué pasa contigo?- pregunto molesto al verlo en ese estado, se encontraba hecho un total desastre, el cobrizo no contesto, se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

-Ella no lo recuerda.- susurro levantando la mirada hacia su amigo, la expresión en el rostro de Jasper cambio, se notaba el sufrimiento de Edward en sus ojos.

-Lo sé… pero Rose la revisara y luego… veremos qué pasa.- dijo en un tono suave y calmado aunque era como menos se encontraba, a él también le dolía todo lo que pasaba, Bella era su hermanita, pero, quería guardar la esperanza de que ella recordaría todo.

-Es que no entiendes ella, la bese y me aparto... no recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido en los últimos 6 años… no recuerda a Anthony_._- dijo fuertemente, levantándose de la silla con brusquedad, esta cayó.

-Edward … no es tu culpa.- dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Tú no entiendes nada… todo es mi culpa.- dijo con rabia, el rubio frunció el ceño y se acerco a él agarrándolo de la camisa mal puesta.

-Maldición escúchame... en este momento Bella no recuerda muchas cosas y en vez de estar auto-compadeciéndote a ti mismo deberías de mover tu puto culo, bañarte, ponerte siquiera presentable e ir camino al hospital para ver el estado de tu mujer.- le dijo furioso, el cobrizo lo miro fijamente, se rió mentalmente de sí mismo, era _patético_, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta Jasper tenía razón, lo importante era Bella… solo ella.

-Suéltame.- dijo zafándose de el bruscamente, se encamino escaleras arriba, necesitaría una ducha de agua fría, muy fría para quitarse el olor a alcohol y despejar su mente.

-Apúrate.- grito fuertemente.

-Cállate _Silly_*.- oyó, sonrió se acerco a uno de los sofás patas arriba, lo acomodo y negó con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible y ahí la miro, sentada en la cama con una mirada gacha sin percatarse de su presencia, sonrió con emoción y dio pequeños toques a la puerta, la mirada chocolate se poso en la suya.

-Bella.- llamo cerrando la puerta, se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Rose … hola.- saludo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa, la rubia se la devolvió, tal parecía que ella la recordaba, ahora tenía que investigar hasta donde ella recordaba.

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto, buscando en su rostro algún indicio de malestar.

-Bien… es solo que hay algo extraño.- dijo frunciendo las cejas delicadamente.

-¿El qué?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Rose … es raro pero siento que he olvidado algo.- dijo en un tono de tristeza y consternación, la rubia bajo la mirada por un momento.

-¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?- pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la castaña mordió su labio inferior tratando de recordar.

-El baile de graduación… estaba bailando con un chico no lo recuerdo bien… luego todo es borroso.- dijo con la mirada gacha, sus orbes empezaron arder pero no se permitió llorar.

-Es amnesia ¿cierto?- dijo luego de un momento confundida, la rubia suspiro tal parecía que recordaba algunas cosas.

-Así es… te tendré que hacer algunos exámenes.- dijo levantándose de la cama, agarro la silla de ruedas que estaba en un rincón y se acerco a la castaña, le tendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse de la cama y a sentarse en la silla y luego salió de la habitación con ella.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Silly: Tonto, Estupido, Tarado, Etc.<em>

_Bueno como les prometi aqui estoy cn otro capi Espero lo allan Disfrutado y Nos leemos _

_PD:Gracias a todas por sus Reviews ^^_

_**Avance del proximo Capitulo**_

_-**Eso me pareció extraño, pues, como ustedes llegue a creer que su amnesia se debía al accidente, pero, no fue así.-** dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos._

_._

_._

_-**Tu… ¿Por qué me besaste?-** pregunto suavemente._

_._

_._

_-**Ella recordara… ella lo hará… y todo volverá a hacer como antes… con Daisuke a nuestro lado, seremos la familia que tú me dijiste una vez que querías formar**._

_._

_._

_-**¿Segura? te ves pálida, será mejor que llamemos a un**…_

_._

_-**No… no es necesario… solo estaba recordando**.-_


	8. Recuerdos

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el crédito de la historia va para Red Roses ^^**_

_**Nota** Bueno Mis niñas aqi tiene otro capi ^^ Disfrutenlo :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>_:

.

.

_**Recuerdos o sueños**__: (cursiva)_

_**. **_

_**Entre recuerdos**_ (_***¨¨*¨¨***_)

.

_**Omisión del nombre **_(x-.-x-.-x)

_**.**_

.

_***Capitulo 8***_

.

.

"_**Recuerdos"**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado dándoles paso a las otras personas tras ella, ambos hombres entraron a la habitación y la rubia les siguió cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Siéntense.- dijo señalando los sillones de cuero tras ellos y así lo hicieron, Rosalie se acerco al único escritorio en el lugar y suspiro soltando el aire que en un principio se negó a dejar escapar, con firmeza agarro los exámenes entre sus manos y los miro por un momento, luego dio media vuelta sobre sus talones; sin decir nada se acercó a una pantalla en la pared frente a ambos hombres y coloco las radiografías en esta, suspiro nuevamente y guió su mano a un costado de la pantalla prendiendo la luz, que ilumino ambos exámenes.

Movió sus dedos impaciente sobre el brazo de madera del sillón creando un pequeño sonido que irrumpía en el silencio del lugar, gruño por lo bajo frustrado, llevaba cuatro horas esperando… cuatro malditas horas, desde que llego irremediablemente tuvo que sentarse a esperar en una silla con Jasper a su lado, le estaban haciendo unos exámenes a Bella… luego de un infierno de dos malditas horas la miro a lo lejos salir de la habitación en silla de ruedas con Rosalie, no se acerco, no quiso hacerlo, no sabía cuánto podría contenerse, así que, simplemente la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista; espero con ansiedad a que la rubia reapareciera para darle noticias, buenas o malas, pero, nuevamente la espera se alargo, otras dos malditas horas pasaron para que Rosalie apareciera por el pasillo y se acercara a ellos, inmediatamente se había levantado de la silla al verle, pero, la rubia solamente le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, algo que no cuestiono y ahora, es ahí donde se encontraba en esa maldita habitación en un silencio que lo desquiciaba, gruño nuevamente y miro a la ojiceleste.

-Le hice unas radiografías a Bella.- dijo con simpleza volteándose hacia ellos, les miro brevemente y luego se puso de perfil fijando su mirada en los exámenes, con su mano señalo la radiografía del lado derecho golpeándola levemente para que ambos centraran la atención en ella.

-Tuve un paciente hace más de medio año, el sufrió un accidente automovilístico, su estado fue sumamente delicado… cuando despertó parte de sus recuerdos se habían ido, esta es una de las radiografías que le hice.- explico con una inquietante tranquilidad para gusto del cobrizo.

-Ahora miren las diferencias entre ambas.- dijo seriamente, el cobrizo las miro de manera intercalada observándolas meticulosamente, sin dificultad encontró algo que pensó no debía estar en el examen del paciente de Rosalie.

-Esta mancha.- dijo señalando con el dedo índice en el examen de su ex-paciente, un punto blanco que contrastaba con el color oscuro de la lámina-. Es una contusión interna en el hemisferio derecho, fue lo que ocasiono la pérdida de memoria.- explico.

-Ahora… miren la radiografía de Bella, como es obvio y totalmente visible, no tiene ningún daño y su cerebro funciona perfectamente.- expreso mirando fijamente el examen.

-Eso me pareció extraño, pues, como ustedes llegue a creer que su amnesia se debía al accidente, pero, no fue así.- dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos, ambos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio esperando a que continuara.

-Lo que Bella tiene es psicológico.- declaro lanzando un suspiro al final.

-Rose explícate… ¿Qué es?- pidió el rubio en un tono grave.

-Bella tiene amnesia, si… a esta se le llama amnesia disociativa… la característica principal de este trastorno es la pérdida de memoria en general para hechos reciente… importantes, la amnesia disociativa se centra habitualmente alrededor de acontecimientos traumáticos, una parte del cerebro se reprime a recordar.- el cobrizo bajo la mirada… no había necesidad de mas palabras, el había entendido a la perfección lo que aquello significado.

_Es tu culpa._

_Es tu culpa._

_Es tu culpa_.- repitió una voz en su cabeza, gruño por lo bajo y negó levemente despajando su mente en un intento por escuchar a la rubia.

-En pocas palabras, Bella recuerda su infancia, su adolescencia e incluso su graduación, sus amigos… ella lo recuerda todo… a excepción de lo que vivió contigo Edward, eso incluye a Tony… Edward… Bella _no quiere_ recordar todo lo que vivió contigo.- cerró los ojos fuertemente y esa presión en su pecho se intensifico, aquello dolió mucho más de lo que nunca un golpe físico podría dolerle… le golpeo la realidad, en forma de un castigo que debía pagar la persona equivocada y una culpa de cargaría en sus hombros por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, un nudo se formo en el centro de su estomago… dolor. Se dijo a si mismo que a pesar de todo debía mostrarse frío y fuerte para el siguiente golpe, respiro hondamente y en un último suspiro de frustración su rostro se volvió duro e imperturbable.

-Ahora lo único que queda es esperar.- dijo seriamente-. Sé que es difícil pero debemos ser pacientes.- dijo la rubia con tristeza y resignación, el cobrizo mantuvo su semblante frío con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido, sin la intención de agregar alguna palabra.

-Maldición no puede ser.- soltó Jasper sin contenerse, sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba entre sus manos halando sus cabellos, un silencio incomodo y largo se formo en la habitación y la único que fue capaz de romperlo fue la rubia.

-Cálmate Jasper… poco a poco ella ira recordando… pero, debemos evitar forzarla a recordar, eso, a lo largo podría ser muy malo para su salud… ¿entienden?... la amnesia disociativa es mas complicada, es pura psicología y es por ello que no podemos brindarle demasiada información… ella sola recordara.- dijo suavemente tratando que calmar el tenso ambiente, aunque lo que decía no era para nada mentira.

-Está bien… gracias.- dijo secamente el cobrizo levantándose de su asiento, se encamino hacia la puerta y salió sin decir nada.

.

.

Suspiro con fuerza una vez fuera, soltando el aire contenido y con la mirada perdida se encamino por el pasillo adentrándose inevitablemente a sus tormentosos pensamientos, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de tela color negro y apretó los puños tratando de liberar con aquella acción la frustración que en ese momento sentía, luego de un par de minutos soltó un suspiro liberando la presión en sus manos, paro al final de pasillo y levanto la mirada hacia el frente, sin querer volteo la mirada al pasillo a su izquierda y sus piernas se movieron por voluntad propia, unas puertas después y detuvo su andar, frente a _**esa**_ habitación, miro los números de metal enganchados en el centro, en la parte superior de la puerta y luego bajo la mirada a la perilla, dudoso la agarro entre su mano y con lentitud la giro, la puerta se abrió, tomando aire, empujo suavemente la puerta hacia adentro y la vio.

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón de cuero a un lado de la ventana con los brazos entrecruzados sobre sus piernas, su mirada antes fija en el paisaje se poso en la suya por un largo tiempo y por un momento ambos se olvidaron de todo… absolutamente todo, con sus ojos fijos en los del otro. Esmeralda y chocolate.

-Hola Edward.- susurro luego de un momento desviando la mirada.

-Hola.- saludo en un susurro-. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto entrando totalmente a la habitación, cerró la puerta con suavidad y luego la volteo a ver, se veía simplemente hermosa.

-Bien… yo… bien.- dijo con un leve temblor en la voz, su corazón había empezado su marcha rápida, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Edward al escucharla, le agradaba mucho oír eso. Un extraño e incomodo silencio se formo en la habitación, ella tenía la mirada fija en el paisaje o al menos lo aparentaba, estaba más concentrada en controlar el trémulo de emociones que se aglomeraban en su pecho y Edward con la mirada fija en ella sin ser consciente de lo que eso le causaba, observándola sin cohibición, ni pudor, olvidándose por un momento de su _realidad_.

-¿Yo… te puedo hacer un pregunta?- dudo ella luego de un lapso de tiempo, el asintió.-Tu… ¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto suavemente, él la miro por breves segundos y luego desvió la mirada, pensando en que contestar.

-_Debemos evitar forzarla a recordar, eso, a lo largo podría ser muy malo para su salud._

El recuerdo de las palabras de Rosalie resonó en su cabeza y es ahí donde supo que la verdad… la que quería salir de su boca sin restricción, debía ser callada, por el bien de su mujer.

-No lo sé.- mintió, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Por favor… no lo vuelvas a hacer.- pidió con dolor recordando el beso, reprimió el deseo de llevarse los dedos sus labios, no quería tener una esperanza con él, ya no era una niña… ya no era la adolescente que lo amaba en secreto, ella tenía una vida aunque no la recordaba y en ella Edward seguramente solo era su mejor amigo, aunque doliera debía aceptarlo, de eso se dio cuenta ese día. En esa habitación, sola, entre lagrimas se dijo que si no podía tener su amor quería siquiera su amistad, sería su amiga incondicional, lo apoyaría en todo, aprendería a olvidarlo, soportaría verlo con otras mujeres y pues, ella no sabía, tal vez Edward tuviera novia, estuviera comprometido o incluso casado pensó con dolor, _todo_ pudo haber pasado en los 6 años que ella no recordaba… todo.

-Yo solo soy tu mejor amiga... te quiero.- pauso ladeando el rostro hacia la ventana-. No sabes cuánto.- susurro para sí misma, algo que no llego a oídos del cobrizo.

-Y es por eso… que es mejor que lo olvidemos.- susurro temiendo que su voz se quebrase, lucho contra las lagrimas que se empeñaban a querer salir y cuando por fin logro retenerlas volteo a verlo y le sonrió con toda la naturalidad posible, como lo hacía cuando eran jóvenes y le veía con una de sus novias, a pesar del dolor palpable en su pecho, le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras él se iba con cualquiera de ellas.

Le gustaría decir que oírla decir aquello no causo nada en el, en serio lo haría si pudiera, pero, no podía engañarse a sí mismo y fingir que no le dolía ni un poco, porque le dolió mucho más que un poco, algo en su pecho se contrajo de forma punzante, aun así, no por ello demostró lo que sentía, el efecto catastrófico que sus palabras habían causado en el, se mantuvo con su mirada en ella, observándola fijamente… ella recordara… ella lo hará… y todo volverá a hacer como antes… con Anthony a nuestro lado, seremos la familia que tú me dijiste una vez que querías formar, se dijo a si mismo.

La miro de una manera tan penetrante que la hizo estremecer y sin más, no pudo evitar el impulso de acercársele, se paro frente a ella tapando su campo visual con su ancho pecho y luego se agacho flexionando las rodillas hasta quedar a su altura, levanto su mano inconscientemente y la acerco a el rostro de la castaña mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los chocolates, sus dedos se estiraron y con la yema de estos suavemente acaricio su mejilla izquierda sintiendo la piel tersa que se enrojecía bajo su toque en un adorable carmesí, y, lo que sintió fue como lo que había sentido antes y que hasta ese momento tomaba en cuenta… su cuerpo se había estremecido y unas formidables ansias de tocar su piel y explorar el delicado cuerpo de su mujer lo tentaron con fervor y crueldad.

La sintió temblar cuando movió sus dedos sobre su piel apenas en un leve contacto, los labios de ella dejaron escapar un minúsculo suspiro que a pesar de la prudente distancia que los separaba logro llegar a sus oídos haciendo que su corazón se acelerara que su antojo y voluntad… haciendo que un nudo se formara en el centro de su estomago… haciendo que su piel quemara por el deseo brutal de tocarla, besarla y hacerla suya en ese momento y en ese lugar, necesitaba sentirse unido a ella.

Observo fijamente los labios rosas entreabiertos que dejaban escapar su respiración repentinamente agitada y nuevamente la tentación se hizo presente con ferocidad, pero, a pesar de ello se dijo a si mismo que aquello no podía pasar, se dijo que debía esperar… y solo atino a alejar con mucha dificultad sus dedos de la piel que más de una vez había besado y tocado.

Pero, otro impulso lo venció y nuevamente sus dedos hipnotizados por la piel de porcelana, se acercaron a ella acariciándola con mucha más delicadeza como si temiera romperla con el mínimo movimiento brusco, ella se estremeció y el se dijo dichosamente que muy en el fondo ella recordaba sus caricias. Bella cerró los ojos disfrutando y él se sintió arder, cubierto en llamas… pero, la parte razonable volvió reprendiéndole severamente… "_amiga_"… eso era ella su "_amiga_"… y por ello debía alejarse antes de cometer un error que podía dañar a su _**mujer**_… ya no… no podía… _**Por una vez Cullen.**_

-Solo somos amigos.- susurro con voz repentinamente ronca y con mucho pesar alejo nuevamente sus dedos de su piel y luego se alejo de ella rápidamente, la castaña se sintió extrañamente vacía y aturdida por todas las emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho; desorientada totalmente se tuvo que repetir a si misma las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Edward para entender su significado y cuando por fin lo hizo, asintió torpemente con el corazón latiéndole alocado.

El cobrizo la observo por un largo rato recorriéndola con la mirada una y otra vez, el calor lo sofoco a tal punto en que ella se estremeció y él se dio cuenta, pues, el mismo sentía el deseo, la pasión y el _amor _que fluían con facilidad a través de sus ojos, con una sola mirada. Dio un paso atrás temiendo hasta cierto punto de sus propias acciones… maldita tentación en la que se había convertido ella… maldita el momento en el que él se dio cuenta de su debilidad por ella, antes… antes aquello incluso hubiera sido un insulto hacia el… pobre ignorante que había sido.

**-**Luego nos vemos.- susurro dando un paso hacia atrás y con una última mirada dio media vuelta sobre sus talones.

-Adiós… Edward.- susurro con un aire de tristeza que no planeo en su voz y que el cobrizo no noto, tuvo el repentino impulso de querer levantarse del sillón, caminar hacia él, abrazarlo y pedirle que no se fuera y aquello la aturdió, sintió un vació en el pecho al verlo alejarse y en serio sintió la necesidad de que el se quedara… a su lado, se asusto. Cuando el llego a la puerta y se paro en el umbral de esta, pensó que el corazón se saldría de su pecho, Edward giro la cabeza mirándola por la altura del hombro y su cuerpo tembló, sacudiéndose levemente, la mirada esmeralda reflejaba nuevamente ese extraño brillo que le formaba un nudo en la garganta, sintió sus orbes arder y ladeo la cabeza evitando que él lo notara, le miro de reojo y al verlo abrir la puerta dirigió su mirada a él, le observo pidiendo en silencio que no se fuera y cuando el atravesó la puerta y finalmente salió cerrando a su espalda…algo en su interior se contrajo.

Estuvo un rato con la mirada perdida en la salida de la habitación hasta que sintió algo cálido recorrer sus mejillas, rápidamente llevo ambas manos a su rostro sorprendiéndose al sentir la humedad mojar sus dedos, puso sus manos frente a ella y observo esa agua salada que había brotado de sus ojos y que en ese momento escurría por su piel.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me pasa?- se pregunto a si misma llevando una mano a su aun alocado corazón, ella siempre había querido a Edward… siempre le había amado, pero, aquello que sintió ese mañana al despertar y mirarlo a su lado o lo que sentía en ese momento no tenía ningún punto de comparación, lo que sentía hacia Edward era mucho más fuerte de lo que puedo sentir cuando eran jóvenes… mucho más fuerte de lo que imagino sentir algún día, aquel sentimiento era demasiado para ella y eso le atemorizaba y aun mas era ese lazo que sentía la conectaba a él…¿Qué le pasaba?

_Le observo fijamente acariciando con sus dedos las facciones delicadas que sus ojos no veían, sonrió con ternura y se inclino sobre la cama acercándose a él, para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla, el pequeño bulto entre las sabanas se removió, sonrió nuevamente y miro con fascinación a aquella personita sin rostro, luego de un lapso corto de tiempo decidió que era mejor dejarlo dormir en paz y se acerco a la mesita a un lado de la cama, apago la luz dejando la habitación en penumbras y se encamino a la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada, dejo la puerta entreabierta y se dispuso a retomar camino por el pasillo, un suspiro de nostalgia escapo de sus labios mientras pensaba que "el" aun no había llegado._

_Unas grandes y fuertes manos tomaron posesión de su estrecha cintura y un pequeño sobresalto sacudió el delicado cuerpo de la mujer de cabellos castaños acompañado de una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, su espalda choco contra un fuerte pecho y su trasero fue apretado por algo que hizo que un temblor la recorriera y un débil gemido escapara de su boca, jadeo y el aire abandono sus pulmones, unos cálidos labios empezaron a besar su cuello mordiendo suavemente su piel arrancándole un suspiro, su espalda de arqueo involuntariamente y un gruñido salió de los labios de su acompañante._

_-Quiero hacerte el amor… Isa-be-lla.- susurro una voz sumamente ronca y sensual en su oído._

Despertó rápidamente con la respiración agitada a una delgada capa de sudor cubriendo su frente, se sentó de golpe en la cama y llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo bajo su palma el latido de su corazón, miro a su alrededor tratando de recordar donde estaba y cuando por fin lo hizo, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, las imágenes del reciente sueño vinieron a su mente y se confundió, sentía como si en realidad había vivido aquello, recordó como claramente en el sueño observaba a alguien con infinita ternura y amor, y en realidad sintió aquello… lo sintió tan real, pero, no veía su rostro, el bultito entre las sabanas no tenia rostro, luego la otra persona, estaba de espaldas por lo que era imposible saber de quién se trataba pero, su voz, un escalofrió la recorrió al recordarla… esa voz ella la conocía y le asustaba eso… esa voz era la de Edward.

Varias preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y ninguna de ellas tenia respuesta y tampoco sabía como obtenerla… el problema principal de su estado se centraba en un sola persona… Edward, el solo pensar en el le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones sin sentido, eran tantas que no sabía muy bien el significado de cada una. Se sobresalto ligeramente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dirigió su mirada al lugar y sonrió.

-Hola Bella.- dijo efusivamente el rubio, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho al verle entrar con notable entusiasmo.

-Hola Jazz.- saludo con alegría pero su expresión cambio a una de confusión al ver a una pelinegra, ambos estaban agarrados de la mano.

-¿Alice?- susurro observándoles de manera intercalada... ¿Por qué ellos estaban _tan_ juntos?, normalmente Alice se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Jasper, hasta desmayarse, fijo su mirada en las manos juntas ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto la pelinegra con ternura y una sonrisa, no pudo evitar devolvérsela, Alice era su mejor amiga al igual que Rosalie, además ella era una persona demasiado dulce y encantadora como para hacerle ese desaire a pesar de su reciente confusión.

-Bien.- dijo con suavidad sonriéndoles a ambos, un extraño silencio se formo entre ellos, Bella les observaba fijamente, frunció delicadamente sus cejas castañas en signo de desconcierto.

-¿Porque están juntos?- se atrevió a preguntar con duda y sin dejar la suavidad de su voz para cambiar el ambiente.

.

La mano de su esposa apretó fuertemente la suya, estaba nerviosa, con su dedo pulgar acaricio el dorso de su mano tratando de tranquilizarla. Cuando fue a su casa pensaba darse una ducha y volver al hospital para ver a Bella, no la había visto desde hacía dos días y esa mañana había despertado, ansiaba verla con esa sonrisa en el rostro que usualmente ella siempre mostraba, abrazarla y decirle que no lo volviera a poner en una situación tan dolorosa como la que había experimentado esos 3 meses, ella era una de las personas más importantes en su vida… era su hermanita menor. Cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de su casa apareció Alice frente a él diciéndole que lo acompañaría, ella también quería ver a Bella, al principio se negó, sería malo para Bella verlos juntos cuando no recordaba esos últimos años, pero, su mujer bajo esa faceta de timidez era un terca sin remedio y solo basto su dulce mirada y un beso de sus labios para sobornarlo… lo volvía loco, sin dificultad lo había convencido y luego de unos minutos se encontraban camino al hospital… maldita bruja dulcemente deseable... eso era ella, bien, la cuestión en ese momento era que Bella estaba confundida y el no podía decirle lo que había pasado en esos últimos años entre Alice y el ya que Rosalie se lo había advertido.

La castaña les miro buscando alguna razón justificable para que estuvieran juntos, se veían tan bien así… los dos… sonrió tras un pensamiento, seria que por fin Jasper se habría dado cuenta del amor de Alice, tal vez e incluso estuvieran casados… casados… la palabra resonó en su cabeza y un dolor intenso y punzante la hizo fruncir el ceño con fuerza mientras un gemido de dolor salía de sus labios, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza sosteniéndola con estas y otro gemido salió de sus labios… dolía mucho.

_***Flashback* **_

_En un enorme y exquisitamente decorado salón se encontraban varios jóvenes adultos sentados frente a una chimenea, con una copa de vino, algunos reían._

_-Bien… bien… bien a lo que venimos, dejen de darle vuelta al asunto y digan de una vez a que se debe esta celebración… vamos desastre.- dijo una rubia mirando fijamente a su amiga, la castaña simplemente negó con la cabeza._

_-Yo no sé… es Jasper al que deberías preguntarle.- dijo señalando al aludido que en ese momento se atraganto con un trago de vino, empezó a toser fuertemente tratando de respirar hasta que Bella se acerco a él y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda._

_-Gracias Bells.- dijo llevando una mano a su pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración._

_-Si serás tonto.- dijo el cobrizo rodando los ojos._

_-Eso ya lo sabemos todos… la cosa aquí es a que se debe esta celebración.- dijo una chica de dos moñitos._

_-Bueno es que yo quería anunciarles algo.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Alice ante la mirada de todos, la chica se sonrojo violentamente y con la mano temblorosa la cogió levantándose del sofá en el que estaba._

_-Siempre hemos estado juntos desde el colegio… y aunque soy mas allegado a unos mas que otros a todos los considero mis amigos… mi familia y tal vez no sea la gran cosa lo que les anunciare, pero, para mi es muy importante que lo sepan… Alice es mi novia formalmente.- los gritos emocionados de las chicas se oyeron, todas se levantaron de su asiento y se acercaron a Alice felicitándola, la chica en ese momento estaba roja._

_-¿Y cómo conseguiste que su padre te aceptara?.- pregunto Jacob._

_-No fue fácil… si no fuera por la ayuda de su hermano estoy seguro que hubiera mandado a sus gorilas a sacarme a patadas de la casa.- dijo rascándose a la nuca, todos rieron._

_***End flashback***_

_._

_._

_._

_***Flashback* **_

_Una castaña se encontraba terminado de retocar su sencillo maquillaje, se levanto de la silla frente al tocador y se acerco para verse frente al espejo a cuerpo entero, miro a través de este a la pelinegra sentada en la orilla de su cama mirando fijamente su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Alice … estas rara desde que llegaste.- dijo volteándose hacia ella, la pelinegra levanto la mirada y le sonrió._

_-Jasper … me propuso matrimonio.- dijo mostrándole la mano derecha, exactamente en el dedo anular descansaba un hermoso anillo; abrió y cerró la boca tratando de digerir la noticia, Jasper le había comentado algo al respecto pero no le dijo cuando, sonrió y se acerco a ella._

_-No lo puedo creer… me alegra mucho por los dos… me alegra mucho por ti.- dijo abrazándola._

_-Estoy muy feliz.- la oyó decir con un hilo de voz._

_***End flashback***_

_._

_._

_._

_***Flashback***_

_Frente a ella estaban Jasper y Alice agarrados de la mano, sentados en un hermoso sillón de dos._

_-Bien… bueno… es-es… que quería-mos.- balbuceo la pelinegra nerviosa._

_-Queríamos saber si ustedes quieren ser nuestros padrinos de bodas.- dijo el rubio con efusividad interrumpiendo a su prometida al no poder contener la emoción._

_-En serio.- pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa, estaba contenta que entre tantas opciones los hayan escogido a ellos dos._

_-Si… ¿qué les parece?- pregunto dulcemente la pelinegra._

_-Claro… me encantaría… y tu… que dices.- dijo ladeando el rostro hacia un lado, aquella persona junto a ella… no tenia rostro._

_***End flashback***_

_._

_._

_***Flashback* **_

_El aire mecía sus cabellos castaños suavemente, sonrió ante la agradable sensación y desvió su mirada hacia un lado observando embelesada el paisaje, luego de un momento devolvió la mirada al frente y miro a la pelinegra con una sonrisa, esta se la devolvió, se encontraban en un hermoso restaurante, en la terraza donde podían tener aquella hermosa vista además la comida en aquel lugar era exquisita, todo era perfecto, pero, aun no sabía a qué se debía aquella cena._

_-Queremos proponerles algo.- dijo Jasper llamando su atención, dirigió su mirada a él, se le veía más ansioso de lo normal._

_-¿El qué?- pregunto con curiosidad, el rubio miro a la persona frente a él y ella dirigió su mirada hacia el lado, donde estaba "el", le sonrió y devolvió la mirada al rubio._

_-Es que queremos que sean los padrinos de David tal como nosotros lo somos de x-.-x-.-x-.-x_

_***End flashback***_

_._

_._

_._

_***Flashback***_

_Observo fijamente al pequeño que extendía sus pequeños y regordetes bracitos hacia ella, sonrió con ternura y lo agarro, le oyó balbucear mientras agarraba un mechón su cabello mirándolo fijamente, siempre le daba curiosidad su color y lo llevaba a su boca, rápidamente le agarro de la mano con suavidad deteniéndole en el acto._

_-No David… ya te lo he dicho… eso es malo.- le dijo acusándole con el dedo, el bebe simplemente rió y busco algo con que distraerse._

_-Ven… traje a x-.-x-.-x-.-x le encanta jugar contigo.- dijo caminando hacia la salida, a lo lejos pudo oír una hermosa risa de otro pequeño, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y apresuro el paso._

_***End flashback***_

Los recuerdos se disolvieron en su mente, con lentitud mientras otros tantos pasaban con menos frecuencia… un día de picnic… un parque de diversión… un pequeño rubio jugando con otro hermoso niño que no tenia rostro… y algunos otros, estos cesaron y el dolor de cabeza disminuyo, su respiración estaba alterada, su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado y una delgada capa de sudor cubría su frente, ignoro aquello y quito las manos de su cabeza mientras normalizaba su respiración, levanto la mirada encontrándose con dos par de ojos que reflejaban preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- pregunto la pelinegra con nerviosismo.

-Si es solo que…

-Segura te ves pálida, será mejor que llamemos a un…

-No… no es necesario… solo estaba recordando.- interrumpió al rubio con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

-Segura… pero… estas bien Bella insisto que es mejor que llamemos a…

-No… en serio… no hace falta.- dijo negando con la cabeza-. Ustedes están casados… ¿Cómo está David?- pregunto cambiando de tema, la pareja se miro fijamente y luego devolvió la mirada a ella.

-Lo recuerdas.- pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-Si… lo demás es algo borroso… pero eso… eso si lo recuerdo**.-** dijo con una sonrisa le alegraba empezar a recordar, ese es un avance, se dijo seriamente, aun recordaba algunas clases en la facultad de medicina y sabia de aquello.

.

.

-No lo entiendo ¿sí?... como es posible que Bella recuerde que Alice y yo estamos casados… a David… recuerda a David… pero, no recuerde nada de su vida con Edward ni a Tony.- dijo pasando una mano por sus cabellos, le había alegrado que Bella recordara aquellas cosas… en serio se sentía muy feliz por ello… pero, su feliz jamás seria completa viendo como sufría su mejor amigo, su hermano… o Tony, cada día era más difícil decirle excusas sobre porque su mama seguía en el hospital o sobre su estado, cuando despertaría, el ansiaba verla, siempre se lo decía y cuando Rosalie le aviso esa mañana que Bella había despertado quiso ir a buscar a Tony y decírselo… decirle que su mama estaba bien y que podía verla… pero, todo se fue al caño ante la mala noticia.

-Siéntate.- pidió la rubia señalándole la silla.

-Vamos Jazz… siéntate… te lo explicare.- le pidió tratando de persuadirlo, el obedeció a regañadientes.

-Lo que Bella tiene se llama amnesia disociativa.- explico.

-Si lo sé.- corto con impaciencia.

-También sabes que es un trastorno que…

-Si eso lo entiendo perfectamente… pero…

-Déjame terminar… esto sucede debido a un trauma psicológico… una parte de Bella se reprime a recordar ¿entiendes?... ella no quiere recordar.- dijo seriamente, el rubio bajo la mirada con tristeza, el comprendía todo muy bien… en serio lo hacía, pero, aquella situación lo desesperaba.

-Es solo que…

-Te entiendo Jazz… yo también me preocupo por ella... quisiera que estuviera en mis manos la forma de hacerla recordar, pero, no puedo por más que quiera… debemos confiar en que ella lo ara… además eso será inevitable… solo que tomara un tiempo… no se cuanto, pero, ella lo recordara todo… te lo aseguro.- dijo firmemente, el rubio asintió aislado… esperar… tiempo… paciencia… maldita sea.

.

.

-Hola.- saludo entrando a la habitación, la castaña levanto la mirada y le sonrió levemente.

-Hola.- susurro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-Esa pregunta me la han hecho todo el día.- dijo soltando un suspiro al final.

-Me lo imagino.- dijo quedadamente, miro a Bella estudiándola con la mirada, se le veía triste.

-Rose … tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿cierto?- pregunto, tenía algo rondándole la cabeza desde que los primeros recuerdos acudieron a su mente, algo que la tenia inquieta, sentía que algo no estaba bien… algo faltaba… algo le faltaba… en sus recuerdos faltaban personas… personas importantes, cerró los ojos y acudió a unos de los muchos recuerdos, y luego de breves segundos los abrió, no tenían rostro, sus nombres se distorsionaban al salir de los labios de otro o simplemente no salían… desesperación… sentía un ardor intenso en su pecho al no poder recordarlos.

-Claro que si.- dijo la rubia rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿me responderías una pregunta?- pregunto mirándola, la rubia asintió, devolvió la mirada a la ventana observando el cielo con diversos tonos rojizos… el atardecer.

-¿Porque siento que he olvidado algo importante?- miro como lentamente el sol se ocultaba. -Rose … ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- pregunto devolviendo la mirada a ella y la rubia no supo que responder, las lagrimas brotaban de los orbes chocolates sin permiso.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Avances del próximo capítulo*<strong>_

_-Yo… tú me ayudaste…_

_-¿De qué hablas?…_

_-Tú… golpeaste a Mike cuando trato de sobrepasarse conmigo en el baile de navidad… luego… dijiste, dijiste que iríamos a tu apartamento…_

_-¿Recuerdas algo más?..._

.

_-Siento que alguien me necesita…_

_._

_-Papá yo quiero ver a Mamá…_


	9. Esperanza Rota

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y Todo el Credito de la historia va para Red Roses ^^**_

_**Nota**Sorpresaaa! jijiji Bueno Le Traigo Un Capi Unos dias antes espero que lo disfruten xD Es un poco corto :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Capitulo 9*<strong>_

**.**

_***Esperanza... rota***_

_**.**_

_**..**_

Llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos y hundió sus dedos en ellos halándolos hacia atrás. Levanto su mirada esmeralda del suelo y la centro en los orbes celestes de la mujer frente a el. Respiro hondamente y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro cerrando los ojos.

-Eso es lo mejor… no puede ir a vivir contigo Edward… y no puedo seguir posponiendo su salida del hospital… ya ha pasado una semana desde que despertó y esta en perfectas condiciones como para poder atravesar por si sola la puerta de salida.- explico la rubia con un ápice de preocupación en la voz. Sabia muy bien que la decisión era muy difícil para Edward. Lo que le pedía no era para nada sencillo, pero era explícitamente necesario sacar a Bella de ese lugar. Tal vez afuera del hospital, en un ambiente mas cálido y conocido para ella, los recuerdos empezarían a llegar a su cabeza. Todo debía ser lentamente y el primer paso seria llevarla a su apartamento, el mismo que habían compartido cuando ambas eran solteras y aun estaban en la universidad. Estaba totalmente segura que eso ayudaría mucho a su amiga.

El cobrizo simplemente asintió dándole una respuesta positiva. Decir que aquello era fácil seria mentir, Joder, incluso el asentimiento con la cabeza dolió figurativamente pero sabia que aquello era lo mejor para su mujer.

-Todo por su bienestar.- se dijo a si mismo.

-Edward … ella recuperara la memoria esto solo será temporal.- le dijo la ojiceleste con algo de optimismo tratando de levantar aunque sea un poco las esperanzas que lentamente iban decayendo. El cobrizo la observo por un momento y luego hizo un absurdo intento por sonreír, algo que realmente preocupo a la rubia.

-Rosalie … gracias por todo… y cuídala.- se limito a decir antes de levantarse de la silla frente al escritorio de la rubia y salir del consultorio. Camino profundamente metido en sus pensamientos. Las cosas cada día se complicaban mas. La situación empezaba a sofocarlo. Esos últimos días había evitado por todos los medios ir al hospital, aunque sinceramente fuera difícil, pero era plenamente consciente de que no podía estar cerca de Bella sin hacer algo que a lo largo solo la perjudicaría a ella. No se perdonaría eso… volver a dañarla nuevamente, era algo que no se perdonaría a si mismo. Esa mañana cuando Rosalie le llamo y le dijo que fuera al hospital urgentemente, lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue que Bella habría recuperado la memoria, pero de la alegría interior paso a una profunda preocupación al pensar que tal vez no era eso… que tal ves ella estuviera mal… muchas estupideces pasaron por su cabeza y no lo pensó dos veces para encaminarse al hospital.

Las noticias no eran buenas y cada día parecían empeorar. Bella saldría del hospital y se iría a vivir con Rosalie al apartamento que cuando eran jóvenes compartían. La rubia le había explicado algo que sinceramente no escucho. Su mente se estanco de un momento a otro. Bella se iría del hospital. Ese simple hecho le hacia sentir que la estaba perdiendo. No sabia el porque de la sensación, pero lo sentía y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Paro de repente y se apoyo de espalda en una pared. Masajeo con sus dedos su frente tratando de pensar en algo que calmara la sensación asfixiante en su pecho. Respiro profundamente.

**-**Edward.- oyó, su cuerpo se estremeció al oír su voz y lentamente levanto la mirada. Ella se encontraba frente a el, a un escaso metro de distancia. La observo fijamente y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de maldecir su suerte, últimamente carecía de ella… a montón. Aparto su mirada de la castaña. Se veía muy hermosa con ese sencillo vestido blanco. Algo corto para su gusto y que hacia resaltar su figura mas de lo que el podía soportar.

-Edward … ¿Cómo estas?.- pregunto ella acercándose. La observo centrando su mirada en sus ojos, evitando por todos los medios desviarla a otra parte, especialmente a sus labios resplandecientes con un ligero brillo.

-Bien… ¿y tu?.- contesto seriamente irguiéndose en su sitio.

-Perfecto… Rose por fin me dará de alta.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. La miro y algo dentro de el se contrajo. Hacia mucho no la observaba sonreír. Mucho tiempo y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de cuanto le gustaba que lo hiciera.

-Me alegro por ti.- dijo luego de un momento. La sonrisa en el rostro de ella se borro y un sonrojo pinto suavemente sus mejillas. Aparto la mirada rápidamente. Aquello era mas de lo que sinceramente podía soportar. Verla alegre. Sonriendo. Tan bella. Maldita sea. La necesita a horrores. La necesitaba demasiado y debía irse ya antes de cometer una verdadera idiotez.

-Edward … yo… ahh.-dijo la castaña de un momento a otro llevando una mano a su cabeza, emitió otro quejido mas alto y se tambaleo. El cobrizo la agarro de la cintura rápidamente.

_***Flashback***_

_-Maldito desgraciado como se atrevió a tratar de tocarte.- pregunto para si mismo totalmente furioso. Apretó fuertemente el volante entre sus manos mientras respiraba de manera agitada debido a la rabia contenida._

_-Lo siento.- sollozo la castaña a su lado acurrucándose aun mas mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro se bañaba de lagrimas._

_-Sabes que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado… tienes idea de que hubiera sucedido si yo no lo hubiera detenido.- le dijo fuertemente colérico._

_-Seguramente te habría sacado a la fuerza y te habría… maldito desearía volver y terminar de partirle la cara.- gruño con furia y odio apretando los dientes._

_-Perdóname Edward.- susurro ella abrazando a si misma._

_-Te dije que no aceptara su invitación… te lo advertí.- le regaño toscamente en un tono duro._

_-Yo… yo lo sien-to.- se disculpo nuevamente. Todo se sumió en silencio, solamente cortado por los sollozos que profesaba la castaña. Luego de un momento estos se detuvieron. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada y observo por la ventana a su lado._

_-¿Adonde vamos?- susurro observando el camino que definitivamente no llevaba a su hogar._

_-A mi casa… no encontré a Rose por ningún lado y no te quedaras sola en el apartamento que comparten.- corto duramente._

_***End flashback***_

-¿Que te pasa?.- pregunto el cobrizo con preocupación apegándola aun mas a su cuerpo al verla tambalearse nuevamente.

-Yo… tú me ayudaste.- susurro sorprendida por el reciente recuerdo. Lo observo fijamente y el la miro extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?.- pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Tú… golpeaste a Mike cuando trato de sobrepasarse conmigo en el baile de navidad… luego… dijiste, dijiste que iríamos a tu apartamento.- dijo llevándose un mano a la cabeza ya que un pequeño dolorcito aun persistía.

-¿Recuerdas algo más?.- pregunto rápidamente.

-No… luego todo es borroso.- dijo cerrando los ojos. El cobrizo la observo fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada. No pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los labios de ella. Sintió através de las ropas como el delicado cuerpo de ella le transmitía ese calor que tanto había extrañado y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llevársela de ahí y hacerle el amor con desespero. Trago con dificultad, y lentamente la soltó de su posesivo agarre.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás terminado de soltarla.

-No.- dijo ella acercándose nuevamente a el. Apoyo sus pequeñas manos en el amplio y duro pecho de el y fijo su mirada en ese lugar. Un escalofrío la recorrió erizándole la piel y con su mano derecha empezó a acariciarle solamente moviendo de un lado a otro su palma sobre su tórax. El cobrizo cerro los ojos un momento disfrutando de la sensación. La castaña siguió con la mirada clavada en ese lugar, era tan fuerte y extrañamente conocido que le provocaba acariciarlo. Sentía ganas de sentir su piel. Muchas ganas de sentirla. De un momento a otro se detuvo. Cerro los ojos y jadeo. El aire escapo de sus pulmones y entre sus manos apretó suavemente la camisa de Edward. Tenia una sensación extraña en el pecho. Apoyo su frente en el pecho de el y mordió su labio inferior, luego de un momento levanto la mirada sonrojada y le miro fijamente. Con el dedo índice le acaricio el labio inferior y el cobrizo paso una mano por su estrecha cintura apegándola a su cuerpo. El calor los embargo. Le acaricio la cintura y hundió los dedos de su mano libre en el largo y sedoso cabello de ella, corrió este y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bella. La castaña jadeo. Edward aspiro su aroma. Le dio un beso en su piel y con dificultad finalmente te separo. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Bella inmediatamente se le acerco. El cobrizo sonrío y ella sonrojada bajo la mirada, y retrocedió.

-Me debo ir.- dijo roncamente haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera.

-Yo… ehh… yo ¿Te volveré a ver?-pregunto tímidamente y Edward simplemente asintió, y se dio la vuelta, sino no lo hacia estaba seguro que la haría suya ahí mismo sin importarle que estuviera en un hospital, en un pasillo y que ella no le recordara. Bella sonrío al verle caminar. Se veía tan lindo. Se sonrojo nuevamente, ¿Por qué se habia comportado de esa forma tan desvergonzada? Llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo bajo su palma el acelerado latido de su corazón.

-Bella te busque en la habitación y no estabas… ¿Qué haces aquí?.- oyó a su amiga rubia a su espalda llevo rápidamente sus manos a sus mejillas tapándolas. Sintió como estas estaban calientes y no pudo evitar avergonzare aun mas.

-Vine a distraerme y pase saludando a un chico, creo que era paciente mío.- se justifico omitiendo intencionalmente el reciente encuentro con Edward. No quería que Rosalie lo supiera. Aspiro profundamente y expiro de la misma manera, luego se dio media vuelta y observo a su amiga.

-Ven, ya termino mi turno, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- dijo la rubia agarrandole la mano. Se dejo llevar prácticamente arrastras por Rosalie y antes de doblar en un pasillo no pudo parar el impulso de ver a sus espaldas esperando encontrarlo a el… a Edward… esa necesidad de querer tenerlo siempre cerca empezaba a ser demencial y fatigante… le necesitaba mas de lo que alguna vez imagino.

.

.

Se sentó con pesadez en la cama y observo su alrededor cuidadosamente. No era como lo recordaba… bueno ya no tanto. Las paredes antes eran de un color salmón y ahora estaban pintadas de un suave amarillo. La decoración era diferente también, mas elegante. Tampoco recordaba esa lámpara de cristal que estaba colgada en el techo de la sala, hacia ver el lugar dotado de gracia y sencillez. Dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga y la observo acomodar algunas de sus cosas… las mas indispensables en un bonito tocador de madera. Suspiro bajando la mirada. Paso una mano por su rostro e inspiro con fuerza. Se inclino hacia enfrente centrando su mirada chocolate en el suelo de madera. Hizo una mueca con labios mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho. Frunció el ceño y empezó a acariciar con su palma ese lugar tratando de parar esa molesta sensación. No le gustaba en lo absoluto, le hacia sentirse mal y culpable. Triste y sola. Tenia ganas de llorar. Tenia la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado y no sabia a quien. Algo estaba mal.

**-**Rose.- llamo a su amiga, cuando supo que tenia su atención levanto su mirada y la fijo en la celeste. -Ya se que es malo recordar, pero… por alguna razón siento que alguien me necesita… es como si yo debería estar con alguien… alguien que me necesita….- dijo con desesperación sintiendo un horrible nudo en el pecho. Cruzo los brazos y frunció mas el entrecejo. Se encogió de hombros _¿Qué era ese desespero que sentía?_

-Necesito… necesito saber.- pauso y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Aspiro para luego centrar su mirada en su amiga-. Algo falta… alguien me necesita… si tu sabes algo… algo importante por favor, ahh, yo no se que es esto, por favor Rose… por favor ayúdame… ayúdame a recordar.- emitió mientras un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

.

.

-Papá… Papi.- dijo el pequeño cobrizo corriendo hacia el. Edward se inclino hacia enfrente y cuando su hijo paro frente a el, le agarro entre brazos y le cargo. Quito los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre la carita redonda del infante y observo la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

-Hola.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y se encamino a su auto.

-Luego de almorzar iremos a la barbería para que te corten el cabello… esta largo.- dijo agarrando un mechón.

-Sip… esta muy largo… Mamá siempre me lleva a… yo.- callo bajando la mirada. Edward suspiro. Cuando llego a su vehículo le sentó en el techo de este.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

-Papá … yo quiero ver a Mamá… ¿puedo verla?- pregunto el pequeño levantando la mirada. Paso una mano por su cabeza y chasqueo la lengua… oh si… la situación empeoraba.

-Tony … no podemos verla.- dijo seriamente plantándose frente a su hijo.

-¿Porque?.- pregunto inocentemente. Edward suspiro. No le gustaba mentirle a su hijo… nunca le agrado y últimamente lo que salía de su boca no eran mas que mentiras.

-Solo… ella aun esta dormida y el doctor dijo que si queríamos que se recuperara… no podíamos verla.- mintió desviando la mirada de los ojos esmeraldas del pequeño. Aquello le hacia sentirse aun mas mal.

-Pero… ella despertara y me vendrá a ver ¿verdad?.- pregunto el niño rápidamente, en un tono ansioso y esperanzado que le produjo una opresión en el pecho.

-Si.- susurro agarrandolo en brazos. Dio media vuelta al auto y lo metió en el asiento trasero. Cerro la puerta después de acomodarle el cinturón de seguridad, se irguió en su totalidad y paso una mano por su rostro.

-Eso espero.- susurro para si mismo con tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adelando del Siguiente Capitulo.<em>**

-**Bien… pierda cuidado… yo cuidare muy bien de Anthony**.- dijo.

.

-**Papá… ¿ya te vas?-**

.

-**No… no Rose ¿Dónde me escondo?-**

.

**-Sorpresa**.- gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites.

.

**-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Te sientes mal?...**

.

-**Yo… Ehh… pues… me alegra vert**e.- susurro con una sonrisa.

.

**-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me pides perdón?-** pregunto ella...


	10. Tentación

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el crédito de la historia va para Red Roses ^^**_

_**Nota**Leer abajo es importante  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Capitulo 10*<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**"Tentación"**_

_**.**_

Cuatro días… cuatro putos días habían pasado desde que Bella había salido del hospital… si antes la situación estaba mal ahora era aún peor… sumamente agobiante… Anthony insistía en verla… no había pasado ningún solo día que no la mencionara y esos últimos eran más frecuentes ya que el pequeño conocía perfectamente la fecha que se acercaba dentro de 7 horas… el cumpleaños de Bella … al carajo todo. Las cosas empezaban a ahogarlo. Anthony le había mostrado un pequeño regalo que le había hecho a Bella. Era una cajita, dentro de la cual había una nota que su pequeño hijo no le dejo leer. Dijo muy seriamente que era solamente para su mama, que solo Bella la podía ver y que quería que lo llevara al hospital para llevarle su regalo. Aunque era consciente que no la podía leer ya que según él seguía dormida, esa sería la manera de demostrarle a su Mamá que él la quería mucho y que nunca olvidaría su cumpleaños. Cuando el pequeño le explico todo aquello termino con una infinita y agobiante culpa sobre sus hombros, una sensación cálida y asfixiante en el pecho, y la mandíbula en el suelo figurativamente su hijo era muy inteligente y tierno.

Orgullo. El orgullo que sentía hacia él era una sensación muy peculiar y linda. Ahora el problema se centraba en que no podía por obvias razones llevar a Anthony al hospital y ¿cómo explicarle a un pequeño ansioso por ver a su madre que no podía? Sería algo muy difícil, pero necesario, al menos hasta que Bella recuperara la memoria. Otra mentira que se sumaba a la lista. Empezaba a ser como una muy mala costumbre indeseable.

Observo al pequeño que se encontraba riendo mientras se balanceaba suavemente en un columpio. Era fascinante poder escucharlo reír, una cálida, extraña y por sobrante decir linda sensación llenaba su pecho. Junto a su hijo cada día descubría cosas nuevas que se arrepentía enormemente no haber disfrutado antes. Era un verdadero estúpido, lo admitía y eso no bastaba. Suspiro. En sus manos siempre estuvo la opción de poder vivir junto a Bella y Anthony un mejor episodio del que en ese momento vivía, pero el pasado, es pasado y esperaba, anhelaba, deseaba y quería una nueva oportunidad, y juraba que esta vez intentaría que todo fuera diferente si esta se le presentaba. Se levantó de la banca de concreto y observo esta. Aspiro con fuerza. Cuando aún era jóvenes y ningún lazo además de la amistad les unía. Después de clases, Bella le llevaba prácticamente a rastras hacia ese parque y se sentaban en esa banca, en la cual después de una ardua lucha que siempre tenían, ambos terminaban comiendo unos estúpidos dulces que la castaña compraba. En aquel entonces odiaba con fervor los dulces y aun lo hacía, pero por ella siempre terminaba ascendiendo. Negó con la cabeza.

-Idiota.- se dijo dándose cuenta de su propia estupidez, desde el inicio había sentido algo por la castaña y aunque siempre se lo quiso negar ahora todo era tan claro como el agua. Suspiro, la palabra con la que hacia un segundo se había autodenominado no era suficiente para describir lo que por miedo a sufrir había sido. Cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones. Se acercó a donde estaba su hijo. Era tarde, estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a sentirse ese airecito frió que siempre se presentaba en la noche.

-Tony.- le llamo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él. El pequeño con la carita risueña le miro. -Es tarde… es hora de irnos.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. El infante asintió y bajo del columpio para acercarse a él, una vez enfrente le extendió su manita y Edward solamente le sonrió mientras la agarraba. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el auto.

.

.

.

Bien… tal vez debió haberlo consultado con Edward porque ahora que lo pensaba no fue exactamente su mejor idea, pero, bueno no es como si lo haya hecho apropósito, no, claro que no, lo que menos quería era causarle alguna molestia a Edward, ya suficiente tenía el pobre, le había visto tan mal últimamente que por su parte ya había pagado con creses las miles lagrimas que Bella había derramado por él. Con decir que unas pequeñas, pero visibles ojeras habían empezado a formarse bajo sus ojos. Desde el día en el que él fue al hospital lo noto e incluso llego a compararlo con Thomas, del cual tenía vagos recuerdos y de quien _secretamente_ estuvo enamorada. Su muerte fue muy dura para ella, no tanto como para Edward, pero Thomas fue su primer y más puro amor. Le lloro por mucho tiempo en silencio. Solamente Bella supo de lo que sintió por él. La pequeña, pero memorable y siempre presente historia que compartieron. Estaba segura que si Thomas aun estuviera vivo el ahora sería su esposo o algo por el estilo, verdaderamente le había amado y estaba segura que él lo hizo de igual forma, siempre se lo decía.

-Thomas.- susurro su nombre con melancolía. Negó con la cabeza no era momento para ponerse así, la cuestión era que estaba en problemas y todo por hacer las cosas antes de pensarlas o analizarlas. Bella siempre le regaño por ello y aunque antes nunca le daba la razón, Joder, ahora la tenía. Se encogió de hombros en señal de derrota. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No se lo diría a Edward, primero que la partiera un rayo antes de hacerlo. Lo dejaría como una sorpresa como desde el inicio estuvo planeado. Una fabulosa y problemática sorpresa. Estaba en graves problemas.

Trago con dificultad y dejo el teléfono que antes estaba en su mano en la base del mismo. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Ya era de noche. No tan tarde, ni tan temprano. Las nueve aproximadamente. Bella ya estaba dormida. Desde que llego al apartamento siempre se acostaba temprano. ¿Avances? Pocos. Solamente recordaba algunas cosas de la facultad de medicina. Algunas personas, pero nada verdaderamente importante. El tiempo seria vital para que ella recuperara la memoria, era muy consciente respecto a eso y al ser doctora era algo que ponía en práctica. La paciencia poco a poco se convirtió una virtud en su persona, pero esta lentamente se desvanecía con la situación que estaba viviendo, era Bella la que vivía aquello, era Edward el que cada día se hundía en la desesperanza y aun peor era Anthony el que sufría. La última vez que lo vio hacia tres días cuando por casualidad se topó con Edward y él, el pequeño le había preguntado al oído _para que su padre no escuchara_ como estaba su mama, aun recordaba con suma ternura y tristeza el modo en que se lo había preguntado. Su voz había estado cargada de tanta ansiedad que le había oprimido el pecho y había hecho que sus ojos se cristalizaran levemente.

Suspiro y se encamino a uno de los sofás, se sentó en ese. Debía dormir mucho lo tenía muy presente. Al siguiente día, para el cual solo faltaban unas escasas tres horas se debía levantar temprano, para arreglar todo para el cumpleaños de Bella. Ya lo tenía todo planeado. Alice se encargaría de mantener distraída a Bella. Compras según le había dicho. Y mientras eso sucediera Jasper, Emmett y ella arreglarían el apartamento, para que luciera todo perfecto. Pensaba hacer un pequeño experimento, había invitado a todos los amigos y conocidos de Bella, tal vez eso ayudaría a su amiga y solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado aunque ahora lo dudaba. Edward iría a la fiesta _como es obvio_ y al toparse con "_el_" las cosas posiblemente… muy posiblemente se podrían feas.

.

Arreglo su corbata de color azul metálico y luego acomodo su saco negro. Se dio un vistazo al espejo y satisfecho con su imagen se encamino a la puerta. Paro en esta y se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza. Casi lo olvidaba. Dio media vuelta y se acercó al tocador de Bella. Agarro una cajita negra de terciopelo y la metió en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. No podía dejar el regalo. Se encamino nuevamente a la puerta y salió de la habitación cerrando a su espalda. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se acercó a la sala. Anthony se encontraba hipnotizado viendo una caricatura. Siempre era lo mismo. Es como si el pequeño se fuera otro mundo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se dirigía a la cocina. En esta se encontraba la señora Coper, la niñera que Bella siempre contrataba cuando Alice no podía cuidar de Anthony. La señora al notar su presencia se volteó hacia él.

-¿Ya se va Edward?.- dijo con una cansada sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hn… si.- se limitó a contestar.

-Bien… pierda cuidado… yo cuidare muy bien de Tony.- dijo.

-Está bien.- contesto para después dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y regresar a la sala, se acercó al sofá donde está su hijo.

-Tony.- le llamo y el pequeño levanto la mirada hacia él.

-Papá … ¿ya te vas?- le pregunto parándose.

-Si… pero volveré temprano.- dijo seriamente. Puso una mano sobre el cabello cobrizo de su hijo y lo alboroto. El pequeño soltó una pequeña risita y él sonrió.

-Adiós.- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la salida.

-Adiós Papá.- dijo el pequeño agitando la mano, luego de un momento se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y volvió a fijar su atención en la caricatura.

.

.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta y le miro. Sonrió nuevamente y luego salió de la casa. Se encamino hacia su auto y subió en este. Prendió el vehículo y luego de un minuto lo arranco. En menos de 20 minutos la fiesta iniciaba.

.

Restregó entre si sus manos, le sudaban un poco debido al nerviosismo. No era tonta, no, se había dado cuenta de la dichosa fiesta sorpresa que Rosalie le había preparado. Era más que obvio ese hecho. Rosalie no era muy buena disimulando o es que la conocía demasiado bien. Bufo, ahora tenía que simular una cara de sorpresa, no era buena mintiendo, pero tampoco se le daba mal, así que lo haría, no quería ser tan mal agradecida.

-Bells … apúrate.- le dijo Alice, a algunos pasos frente a ella. La pelinegra se le acercó y le agarro la mano para halarla haciéndola caminar a su mismo paso. Todo el santo día se la había pasado así, de arriba hacia abajo, en el centro comercial. El carro de Alice estaba repleto de bolsas. Suspiro cuando pararon frente al elevador. La pelinegra toco el botón y sus manos perdieron el calor natural que debían tener, estaban frías. Observo por el rabillo del ojo como su amiga tecleaba en el celular y suspiro.

El ascensor se abrió y ambas entraron. Empezó a subir. Cuando finalmente llegaron al octavo piso bajaron y siendo nuevamente jaloneada se encamino evitando tropezarse con sus propios pies. Suspiro cuando pararon frente a la puerta del apartamento. Mordió su labio inferior y busco en su cartera las llaves que Rosalie le había entregado. Escucho unos suaves murmullos en el interior y sus nervios aumentaron. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la abrió. Saco la llave y tomo el picaporte entre su mano. Respiro profundamente preparándose para lo que venía. Una mezcla de adrenalina y nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo. Estaba segura que adentro encontraría muchas sorpresas, pero lo que la tenía aún más ansiosa es que estaba casi segura de que él se encontraba ahí… Edward estaba ahí.

.

-Escóndanse.- grito Rosalie cerrando su celular. Alice le acababa de mandar un mensaje en el que decía que Bella y ella subían por el elevador. Todo estaba listo. Casi todos los invitados estaban ahí, solo faltaba _él,_ no sabía si sentirse dicha o triste por ello, se inclinaba hacia la primera ya que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en paz y no tendría problemas. Todos los invitados empezaron a esconderse. Escucho el sonido de los tacones resonar en el pasillo de afuera y se alarmo. Se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Listos?- pregunto.

-No… no Rose ¿Dónde me escondo?- pregunto el rubio desesperado mirando hacia todos lados.

-Busca Jazz.- dijo rápidamente-. Ahí vienen.- aviso apagando la luz. Se acercó a uno de los sofás y se puso tras de él.

-Auch.- escucho un quejido.

-Perdón.- susurro alejándose un poco de aquella persona.

-No importa.- susurro con voz lastimera Jasper sobándose la mano sobre la cual Rosalie se había parado, le dolía, Joder, le había enterrado el tacón.

-Lo siento.- susurro la rubia. El sonido de las llaves las distrajo. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta que apenas se vislumbraba. Esta lentamente se abrió. La luz se filtró. La castaña dirigió sus manos al interruptor en la pared y la prendió.

-Sorpresa.- gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites. Bella se sobresaltó ligeramente. La verdad es que se había asustado ante tremendo grito y tal parecía que su reacción era la que todos esperaban. La mayoría de las personas se acercaron para abrazarla y desearles feliz cumpleaños, algunas, pero pocas, no las recordaba, eran como tres o cuatros dentro de las treinta que calculaba estaban ahí.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo la rubia acercándose a ella.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa, Rosalie le abrazo fuertemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños desastre.- susurro con una hermosa sonrisa. La castaña le devolvió una igual y disimuladamente empezó a observar la sala. No quería parecer una acosadora, pero no podía controlar esa ansiedad que sentía, la domaba. Se detuvo cuando lo vio. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Se veía muy atractivo. Sonrió levemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro de él y la suya se borró instantáneamente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron poco a poco. Edward no le sonreía a ella, le sonreía a una mujer de cabello negro que estaba frente a él, Jasper estaba a la par de la mujer. Ambos estaban de espaldas, por lo que le era imposible saber de quien se trataba. Bajo la mirada… tal vez era la novia, prometida o esposa de Edward, él pocas veces sonreía y a ella le había dedicado una sonrisa.

-Hey Bells… Bella.- dijo fuertemente la rubia haciéndola sobresaltar, levanto su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto suavemente esperando que su voz no se quebrara, sentía un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto rápidamente.

-No… no.- susurro sonriendo con toda la naturalidad posible.

-Bien.- dijo escéptica, luego sonrió-. Vamos a donde los chicos.- le dijo agarrándole la mano. Se dejó llevar hasta que se dio cuenta de la dirección a la que iban, donde estaba Edward con aquella mujer. Quiso negarse, no se sentía preparada para verlo con otra… no aun.

-Rose … no… yo… -balbuceo sin hallar una razón justificable para evitar tan dolorosa realidad. La rubia siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. Su respiración se alteró cuando la mirada de Edward se topó con la suya, ya no había vuelta atrás, finalmente se detuvieron frente a ellos.

-¿Qué tal la están pasando chicos?- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-La fiesta está muy buena Rose.- dijo Jasper con .- dijo acercándose a la aludida, le abrazo por la espalda de manera fraternal, pero Edward le mando una mirada furtiva que la hizo soltarla y que Bella no supo interpretar. La castaña centro su atención en la mujer de cabello negro y la observo dar la vuelta.

- Bella.- dijo está acercándose a ella, la abrazo con fuerza y la castaña aun aturdida solo atino a dejarse hacer.

-Jessica.- logro articular aun sorprendida. La recordaba perfectamente fue su compañera en la universidad y estaba casada.

-¿Y Mike?- se atrevió a preguntar dudosa.

-No pudo venir, tenía una conferencia muy importante, pero me ha pedido que te de muchos saludos.- dijo alegremente, la castaña sonrió y no pudo evitar que una sensación de alivio le embargara. Desvió la mirada hacia Edward y sus mejillas se encendieron al ver la mirada de este sobre ella. Mordió su labio inferior.

-Hey chicos… acompáñenme.- dijo la rubia agarrando tanto la mano de Jasper como de Jessica, se los llevo rápidamente. Esos dos necesitaban un poco de privacidad.

-Hola Edward.- saludó la castaña tímidamente observándole a los ojos.

-Hola.- dijo él.

-Yo… Ehh… pues… me alegra verte.- susurro con una sonrisa. Edward la observo fijamente grabándose en la memoria cada gesto. Se miraba simplemente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido negro, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y hacia resaltar su pálida piel. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo rizado de las puntas, y su maquillaje era simple. Bella nunca lo necesito. Respiro profundamente y aparto por un momento su mirada de ella. Maldita necesidad. La castaña bajo la mirada algo cohibida por los ojos esmeraldas.

- Bella.- le llamo. Ella le observo y él le tendió la mano. La castaña tardo un segundo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo con timidez le agarro la mano. Edward la condujo hacia una de las habitaciones, quería tener privacidad para poder darle el regalo que le había comprado. Cuando entro a la habitación cerró la puerta a su espalda y la castaña se apartó de él. Sus piernas temblaban, se sentía fría y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Edward la observo y se le acercó hasta pararse frente a ella. Le agarro la mano y la estiro frente a él. Metió su mano libre en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco la pequeña cajita negra. La puso sobre su palma.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- susurro con voz ronca, Bella le miro y luego observo la cajita. La abrió lentamente y observo el hermoso collar fino. El dije era una flor de cerezo con diamantes incrustados en la orilla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y levanto la mirada hacia Edward.

-¿Es para mí?- pregunto con un poco de incredulidad. El cobrizo sonrió.

-Claro que es para ti.- le susurro agarrando la cajita, saco el collar-. Permíteme.- dijo haciéndole un ademán para que se diera media vuelta. La castaña lo hizo. Aparto su cabello. Edward pasó el collar por su cuello y luego lo abrocho.

-Ya está.- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, la tentación lo estaba matando, ella era tentadora y sin siquiera proponérselo sensual y seductora. La castaña dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y le miro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Gracias… Edward.- dijo ella tocando suavemente el dije. Se acercó al cobrizo y le abrazo fuertemente. El cobrizo algo dudativo la apretó contra su cuerpo. Grave error. Pudo claramente sentir cada curva de su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y aspiro su aroma haciéndola temblar.

-Perdón.- susurro apretándola aún más contra sí.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me pides perdón?- pregunto ella luego de un momento confundido.

-Cuando recuerdes todo lo sabrás.- le dijo roncamente. Sus manos antes quietas empezaron a acariciar suavemente su cintura. Ella se estremeció. Entre sus labios succiono suavemente su piel haciéndola jadear. El calor comenzó a sofocarlo y unas terribles ganas de hacerla suya le incitaron. Bajo suavemente sus manos por sus muslos.

-Edward.- suspiro al sentir las caricias del cobrizo, eran tan placenteras, adictivas y las necesitaba. Edward al no poder soportarlo más la agarro del rostro y estampo sus labios contra los de ella apasionadamente. Sus labios se movieron con frenesí sobre los del otro. El cobrizo se abrió paso a su boca y sumergió su lengua en esta. Bella gimió y una pequeña corriente eléctrica les erizo la piel ante el contacto de sus lenguas. La mano de la castaña se hundió en su cabello cobrizo y Edward la acerco más a él mientras ladeaba la cabeza tratando de tener mayor acceso a su boca.

El cobrizo a regañadientes se separó de ella cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente. Se quedaron viendo fijamente con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y oscurecidos por el deseo. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios se rozaban. Entre sus dientes agarro en labio inferior de ella y lo halo, Bella gimió y el reacciono. Lentamente y con muchísima dificultad la libero de su posesivo agarre. Ella aturdida se tambaleo un poco y Edward nuevamente la volvió a apegar a el.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto con preocupación.

-Si… em… yo… si.- dijo tratando de ponerse en pie cuando por fin lo logro, Edward la soltó con lentitud. La castaña le miro con las mejillas sumamente encendidas.

-Debemos salir.- dijo el seriamente. Bella bajo la mirada algo triste y decepcionada ¿porque pensó que un beso iba a cambiar algo?… era una estupidez. Se encamino a la salida de la habitación, pero antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte Edward la volvió a envolver entre sus brazos y la beso con fiereza robándole el aire. Cuando finalmente se separaron le observo incrédula y embobada. Él con su dedo pulgar limpio un rastro de saliva en su boca y le robo otro beso antes de agarrarle la mano y salir de ahí. El ambiente festivo era palpable. La música retumbaba y ya se percibía un leve olor a alcohol. Edward acerco a Bella hacia él y le acaricio la mejilla.

-No bebas… ya vuelvo.- le dijo y luego le robo un beso haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. El cobrizo se perdió en un pasillo. Observo su alrededor. Todos estaban disfrutando. Le gustaba el ambiente festivo. Se sentía sumamente feliz en ese momento. Se apoyó en una pared y por un impulso toco sus labios. Sonrió hasta que el sonido de la puerta la distrajo. Miro a todos lados haber quien se dignaba a abrir, pero las demás personas estaban demasiado ocupadas. Suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… era el… en serio era el… una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme.- dijo una voz varonil. La castaña sonrió de felicidad y se hizo a un lado dándole pasada. El hombre entro.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo este abrazándola fuertemente. La castaña abochornada hundió su cabeza en su pecho… hacía tiempo que no lo veía, que no había sabido nada de él y era extraño verlo ahora.

.

Limpio con un paño su rostro húmedo y observo su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía muy en claro que no debió haber hecho lo que hizo, pero no pudo evitar, era algo más fuerte que él. Solo esperaba que no fuera de ninguna manera perjudicial para Bella. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. En ningún momento Bella lo rechazo. En ningún momento lo aparto. Ella se dejó llevar y eso le hacía creer que muy en el fondo ella le recordaba como hombre y no como amigo. Suspiro y salió del baño. Se encamino por el pasillo. Se detuvo en un punto de la sala y busco a Bella por esta.

Su ceño se frunció al verla abrazada a un hombre y no cualquiera. Apretó fuertemente los puños y la ira nublo todo juicio.

_¿Qué putas hacia Jacob Black abrazando a __**su**__ mujer?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno Espero Que les Aya Gustado El Capi y... Les Quiero Avisar Q nose cuando vuelva a subir otro capi ya que me queda como dos dias de internet porque mi mama todavia no lo paga y creo q no lo pagara hasta la proxima semana asiiq lo siento les aviso por que no qiero q piensen q deje la historia abandonada y espero que ustedes lo entiendan y Bssttss...<em>**

**_Nos leemos la proxima semana ;)_**

**_PD:Gracias a todas por sus Reviews :D_**

**_¿Review?_**


	11. Alejamientos

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el credito de la historia va para Red Roses ^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Capitulo 11*<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Alejamientos"**_

_Se apartó de la chica y la observo fijamente. Era muy bonita, pero nada más, no la quería como novia o algo por el estilo y es por eso que se había propuesto a hablar con ella, ya que lo que menos quería era crear una confusión, pero la rubia ni siquiera le dejo siquiera pronunciar una palabra cuando prácticamente se lanzó contra sus labios, sellándole la boca mientras se colgaba de su cuello. La soltó de los hombros y se alejó unos pasos._

_-Mira… no quiero nada contigo.- dijo directamente, los ojos verdes de la chica se cristalizaron._

_-P-ero… yo creí que… pero yo.- balbuceo la rubia con voz quebrada._

_-Nada… no habrá nada entre nosotros… solo nos besamos una vez Lauren y fue por un mero impulso hormonal, no era una razón para que le dijeras a tus amigas que somos novios.- dijo seriamente. La dichosa noticia se había divulgado por todo el maldito colegio y aquello era algo realmente tedioso._

_-Edward … yo… creí…_

_-No quiero lastimarte ¿sí?... no te hagas ilusiones conmigo__**.**__- la interrumpió con una explicita advertencia antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse por el pasillo dejando a la rubia llorando… siempre pasaba lo mismo, era joven y la mayoría de las chicas se les insinuaban, pero aquello no era razón para que inventaran cosas._

_-Edward … Edward.- escuchó a lo lejos. Detuvo su paso y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones al reconocer esa voz. Observo a Bella correr hacia él. Cuando la castaña finalmente le alcanzo empezó a respirar a bocadas, nunca se destacó por atleta. La castaña se irguió en su lugar le miró fijamente._

_-Edward … yo bueno… quería que me ayudaras con algo.- dijo Bella con las mejillas encendidas. La observo insistentemente. Estaba muy sonrojada y se le notaba nerviosa._

_-¿Que paso?- pregunto extrañado. Ella ladeo el rostro hacia un lado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas._

_-Es que… mira… mejor ven.- le dijo agarrándole del brazo. Se dejó hacer. Bella era la única chica a la que le permitía un contacto así de íntimo. Cuando llegaron a las áreas verdes del colegio ambos se sentaron en una banca. Miró fijamente a la castaña, pero ella evadió su mirada._

_-Habla de una vez Bella.- le dijo perdiendo la paciencia, ella le observo._

_-Bueno es que… Jake… bueno Jacob me dijo algo y quería que me ayudaras con ello ya que eres mi mejor amigo.- dijo ella con voz queda. Asintió pidiendo que continuara, pero Bella nuevamente se quedó callada._

_-Vamos Bella… dime que te dijo.- dijo seriamente._

_-El… el… me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y que… el… bueno.- balbuceo jugando con sus dedos. La observo con incredulidad, ¿Realmente Jacob había hecho eso? Su ceño se frunció lentamente. Bella era muy hermosa y es por eso que siempre le extrañó que ningún chico se acercara a ella, muchos no lo hacían porque él era su amigo, algo que nunca entendió. La cuestión era que por alguna ilógica razón sentía una extraña rabia en contra de Jacob._

_-¿Qué más?- pregunto con voz aguda._

_-El… bueno… me pidió que fuera… su novia.- dijo ella con las mejillas rojas a causa de la vergüenza._

_-¿Que le dijiste?- pregunto rápidamente. Ella ladeo el rostro hacia el lado contrario y aquello aumento gradualmente su ansiedad._

_-Que lo pensaría.- susurro. Edward trago saliva y desvió la mirada hacia enfrente._

_-¿Y qué le dirás?- pregunto fríamente. Devolvió su mirada hacia ella y la observo fijamente esperando la respuesta._

_-Que no.- susurro la castaña. La presión con la que sin ser consiente apretaba los puños lentamente disminuyo y una incomprensible sensación de alivio le inundo el pecho. Estuvieron un momento en silencio… un muy incómodo momento. Bella tenía la cabeza ladeada y la mirada gacha… parecía querer de cierta forma evitarlo… como si había hecho algo muy malo. La observo fijamente y de un momento a otro ella llevo sus dedos a su boca, y acaricio sus labios suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Todo pareció armarse como un rompecabezas en su mente. Frunció poco a poco el ceño y apretó fuertemente los puños. Desvió la mirada a un punto del área recreativa mientras trataba de controlar aquella sensación de molestia no argumentada._

_-¿Se besaron?- pregunto secamente y pudo percibir el pequeño sobresalto que sufrió el cuerpo de Bella. La observo de reojo con disimulo y las mejillas arreboladas de ella comprobaron su teoría. Sonrió para sí mismo con cierta procacidad. _

_-¿Porque no me contestas?- pregunto con serenidad devolviendo su mirada a ella. Bella se encogió de hombros._

_-Jake … bueno el… estábamos hablando y de repente me beso.- dijo tocándose los labios-. Mi primer beso.- añadió para sí misma y Edward aparto rápidamente la mirada-. Luego el… me, me dijo que yo le gustaba y me pidió que fuera su novia… yo le dije que lo pensaría y salí corriendo, y después… vine a buscarte a ti.- dijo sonriendo levemente mientras miraba sus pies._

_-Hmp.- expreso observándola fríamente._

_-Yo… Edward… yo necesitaba decírtelo para saber… que pensabas tú de esto… es que bueno, la verdad estoy confundida nunca antes me había pasado.- dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia él. Edward la aparto mientras nuevamente apretaba los puños, Bella siempre era segura de sus decisiones y que le dijera eso significaba que ella estaba pensando aunque sea mínimamente en la posibilidad de aceptar la proposición que el chico moreno le había propuesto._

_-Eres tú la que debe decidir.- le dijo seriamente. La castaña bajo la mirada._

_-Si.- emitió bajo, Edward se levantó de la banca y la observo escrutándola con la mirada._

_-Me debo ir.- le dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se dio la vuelta y sin más se propuso a emprender camino dejando a Bella sola. Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago, además de las terribles e injustificables ganas de moler a golpes a Jacob. Sí. Aquello era insólito y absurdo. Lo sabía. Era consciente de ello. Pero la rabia que sentía no por eso desvanecía._

.

.

.

Si. Genial. Ese recuerdo no hizo más que enterrarle aún más esa molesta espina de ira que en ese momento sentía.

Luego de que Jacob se le declarara a Bella y esta le dijera que no, corto inmediatamente la amistad que tenía con el moreno. Busco mil y un razones para odiarlo y creo una enemistad entre ambos, pero aquello fue todo lo contrario con Bella. Ella se mantuvo constantemente apegada al chucho No algo que hizo que la rabia que sentía hacia el creciera considerablemente sin razón aparente. Muchas veces le pregunto a Bella si era cierto que ellos no eran novios pues pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y la castaña siempre le dio una negativa, pero para el los hechos hablaban mas que las palabras.

Después de la muerte de su familia Bella siempre estuvo a su lado hasta la llegada del moreno al colegio y ver como ella le prefería sobre él le hizo exasperar tanto.

Bella se alejó por un tiempo de su lado y cuando llegaban esos momentos en los que nuevamente eran solo ellos dos, los mejores amigos de una u otra forma Jacob interrumpía avivando el odio en su interior. Fue poco después de cinco meses que Jacob se mudó a otra ciudad y no volvió a saber nada de él. Aunque Bella si mantuvo comunicación con el cobrizo, hasta que de un momento a otro esta se cortó.

Y de la nada aparecía ahí. En la fiesta. Joder. Y abrazaba a Bella. Su mujer. Gruño por lo bajo y se acercó a ellos con el rostro inescrutable. Se paró frente a Jacob y le observo fijamente a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

Bella ajena a todo se separó del moreno con una sonrisa en los labios y Edward desvió la mirada hacia ella. La castaña pareció de una manera incomprensible percibirlo y volteo sobre sus talones con lentitud, trago con dificultad al ver a Edward frente a ella e inconscientemente se alejó de Jacob mientras mordía su labio inferior. El cobrizo devolvió su mirada a Jacob.

-Black.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Cullen.- dijo este extendiéndole la mano. Edward miro esta y luego en un gesto de cortesía, algo que nunca faltaba en él, le cogió la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón, el moreno de igual manera se lo devolvió. Cuando finalmente se soltaron Edward volteo la mirada hacia Bella y noto el pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de su mujer. Su mirada se suavizo y con un ademán de la cabeza le pidió que se acercara, ella inmediatamente lo hizo con la mirada gacha y un rubor en las mejillas. El cobrizo le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la apego a él haciendo que ella se sonrojara más. Levanto la mirada hacia el hombre frente él.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto fríamente.

-Bien… no me quejo.- dijo de igual forma mientras una sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios. Desvió la mirada hacia Bella y esta se sonrojo. Edward afianzo el agarre en la cintura de la mujer acción que no pasó desapercibida por el moreno haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Tenía entendido que no vivías en la ciudad.- dijo con cierto desdén.

-Estabas muy bien informado, pero… Rose se las ingenió para conseguir mi número y me llamo… me invito a la fiesta sorpresa de Bells… algo que no pude rechazar.- dijo con total serenidad… algo que hizo enojar aún más a Edward.

-Que… bien.- se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír.

-Sabes… me he enterado de algunas cosas y… me gustaría hablar contigo.- observo fugazmente a Bella -. A solas.- aclaro rápidamente. Bella se aferró del brazo de Edward y este al percibirlo bajo la mirada. Sentía que de cierta forma el que Bella estuviera ahí mientras ambos hablaban sería perjudicial para ella, pero la castaña parecía no estar dispuesta a irse. Levanto la mirada hacia Jacob y lo observo impasiblemente.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto con seriedad y desafío. El moreno alzo una ceja y entrecerró levemente los ojos.

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente.- dijo con voz aguda observándolo con desprecio. Edward apretó los puños.

-Deberías evitar meterte en la vida de los demás.- dijo conteniendo la ira, al comprender exactamente de lo que Jacob hablaba.

-Cuando se trata de alguien tan especial como Bella asumo las consecuencias.- dijo desviando la mirada hacia la castaña. Bella le sonrió levemente y se apegó un poco más a Edward al sentir cierta incomodidad.

-Eso fue pasado Black… acéptalo.- dijo entre dientes. Apretando más fuertemente los puños.

-Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.- dijo hablando de sí mismo, sonrió-. Y por mi parte no me importaría revivir el pasado.- expreso devolviendo la mirada hacia Edward.

-Aléjate de ella… es mía.- dijo con rabia dando un paso hacia adelante. Jacob en ningún momento retrocedió. Bella les observo de manera intercalada y luego rápidamente llevo una mano a su frente al sentir un repentino mareo.

-Y si no quiero ¿qué?... no me hagas reír Edward… hace mucho dejo de pertenecerte… cuando tú mismo lo arruinaste todo.- dijo el moreno sonriendo con cinismo.

-Cierra el pico… y no me tientes.- frunció el ceño.

-Y tú no me retes.- dijo avanzando un paso.

-¿Que están haciendo?… ¿de qué están hablando?- pregunto Bella totalmente confundida. No entendían exactamente lo que ellos decían… hablaban de alguien y la manera en que lo hacían le hacía creer que era de ella, pero al mismo tiempo nada tenía lógica, no alcanzaba a comprender… se sentía abrumada, perdida… todo empezaba a darle vueltas y sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-No te metas Bella.- dijo Edward intentando suavizar la rabia en su voz.

-No Edward… ¿qué pasa entre ustedes dos?… eran muy buenos amigos y de la nada parecen odiarse.- dijo aturdida.

-Bella … por favor.- pidió mirándola con suavidad.

-Deberías alejarte de él… te ha dañado demasiado.- dijo Jacob desviando la mirada hacia la castaña. Bella la observo sin entender.

-Cállate.- dijo Edward fuertemente devolviendo su mirada hacia el

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto la castaña.

-Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra.- le advirtió Edward al moreno.

-No soy yo quien debe decírtelo Bella.- dijo Jacob dando un paso hacia atrás, tenía el cuerpo tenso como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Bella completamente perdida.

-Tienes amnesia y no recuerdas muchas cosas y sé que si lo hicieras el no estaría a tu lado.- soltó Jacob con ira contenida señalando a Edward. Bella rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el cobrizo. El cuerpo de Edward tembló de rabia.

-Cállate maldita sea.- grito dando un par de pasos hacia enfrente. Su puño impacto fuertemente con la mejilla derecha de Jacob haciéndolo tambalear. El moreno retrocedió con el rostro volteado. Bella a duras penas logro alejarse y las demás personas voltearon observando el espectáculo.

-Temes tanto decirle la verdad.- bramo el moreno fuertemente acercándose a Edward. Le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda y seguidamente le dio otro haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos. Edward apenas logro mantenerse en pie por la fuerza de los impactos. Se irguió sobre sí mismo y se impulsó hacia enfrente con el puño alzado. Le golpeo de lleno en la nariz haciéndole caer de espaldas.

-Tú no sabes nada… vienes aquí creyendo hacerlo… hablas de más sin ser plenamente consciente de las consecuencias que eso puede tener en la salud de Bella.- vocifero potentemente acercándose a él, de repente sintió como alguien le sujetaba por debajo de las axilas y gruño mientras trataba de zafarse bruscamente del fuerte agarre.

-Cálmate Joder.- dijo Jasper tratando de retenerle.

-Suéltame que le partiré la madre a este… este maldito.- rugió devolviendo la mirada a Jacob. El moreno ya se había levantado del suelo y al igual que a él alguien le sostenía.

-Que no… Mierda tranquilízate.- dijo el rubio fuertemente.

-Este idiota hablo de más y tú sabes perfectamente que es muy malo para la salud de Bella.- gruño señalando al moreno. Este frunció el ceño y empezó a forcejear tratando de soltarse, cuando finalmente se rindió observo a Edward con rabia.

-No le mientas.- dijo Jacob poniendo una mano sobre su nariz que sangraba en abundancia.

-No lo hago, pero decirle todo sería dañarla y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente ¿entiendes?- dijo observándole fijamente. Jacob ladeo el rostro… al comprender perfectamente sus palabras… Edward estaba realmente arrepentido.

-¿De que están hablando?- interrogo la castaña poniéndose en medio de ambos. Miro a Jacob, pero este evadió su mirada. Suspiro y lentamente volteo hacia Edward quien la observo fijamente. Bella pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba. Edward la miraba como aquella vez en la habitación del hospital cuando había despertado… la miraba de esa manera tan extraña y cálida que no entendía. En su mirada había muchos sentimientos, pero el que más se destacaba y la confundía era el de arrepentimiento. De pronto cerro los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás como si la hubieran golpeado, agarro con ambas manos su cabeza y sus piernas perdieron fuerza, cayo sentada y todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo gritar y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

.

_**Flashback**_

_-Porque… Edward … dame una razón.- grito con voz dolida apretando los puños, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas en un intento inútil pues estas bajaban continuamente por su rostro._ _-Dime que me amas.- dijo llorando. Sus puños poco a poco perdieron fuerza y sus labios temblaron ligeramente liberando débiles sollozos que salían entrecortados._

_-Hazlo_ _Edward … dímelo.- susurro débilmente. Sabía que no lo haría… lo sabía y eso le dolía aún más._

_-Yo no puedo amar.- dijo fríamente observándola a los ojos. No mostrando ninguna clase de remordimiento o culpabilidad al decir esas palabras que podrían causarle un gran dolor… y así fue… dolió… dolió mucho._

_-Ya lo sabía… yo… será me-jor… que me va-ya.- dijo dándole la espalda apresuradamente. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas con más intensidad. Ella lo sabía… sabia también porque él no se permitía amar… lo sabía pero escucharlo de sus propios labios era aun más doloroso._

_Se acercó a la maleta. Quería salir rápidamente de ahí, pero antes de siquiera llegar a tocarla sintió como la halaban del brazo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios del cobrizo se movieron desesperados sobre los suyos. Sus piernas flaquearon y sintió como él la sujetaba de la cintura mientras caminaba hacia una pared. Su espalda choco bruscamente contra esta. El cobrizo la alzo metiéndose entre sus piernas. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo aun sobre la ropa de manera desesperada. Sus labios se movían con frenesí sobre los de ella robándole el aire. Sus mejillas mantenían un leve contacto con las de ella humedeciéndose con las lágrimas que ella derramaba, pero a él eso no le importó, incluso la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo._

_Correspondió el beso por un momento dejándose llevar por lo que sentía… pero como dijo antes solo un momento… porque ese beso era más como una __**despedida**__… ella no se retractaría. Su llanto se hizo más intenso cuando sintió como él la apegaba aún más a su cuerpo ¿es que no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba? Puso sus manos en el amplio pecho del cobrizo y lo alejo con toda su fuerza._

_**PLAF**_

_El rostro del cobrizo estaba ladeado con su mejilla derecha roja mientras Bella le miraba con la mirada nublada y la mano izquierda alzada, con un leve temblor en esta._

_-No hagas esto_ _Edward … me lastimas.- dijo fuertemente. Se dio la vuelta, se acercó corriendo a la puerta, la abrió y corrió… dolía… quería alejarse de él… la dañaba… maldita sea, lo amaba. Las lágrimas empañaban su mirada, pero no importo y siguió corriendo con todo lo que sus pies le daban._

_._

_**End flashback**_

-Suéltame maldita sea.- grito Edward desesperado tratando de soltarse del agarre de Jasper. El rubio rápidamente lo libero como si su toque quemara y Edward inmediatamente se acercó a Bella, que temblaba en el suelo.

-Bella … amor ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado agarrándole las mejillas. De un momento a otro la castaña le dio un manotazo en las manos y se arrastró con sus pies empujándose hacia atrás.

-Alé-jate.- dijo con voz quebrada, observándole con la mirada nublada.

-Bella.- llamo desconcertado.

-Tu no me quieres… tú me lo dijiste… no me amas.- dijo ella temblando bruscamente. Edward cerro con fuerza los ojos y masajeo su cien… recordaba perfectamente de lo que ella hablaba.

-Bella eso… eso.- intento explicarse.

-No quiero escucharte.- lo interrumpió la castaña tapándose los oídos.

-Tu no entiendes.- dijo con desesperación acercándose a ella. La agarro del brazo, pero Bella nuevamente se alejó de él con rudeza.

-No me to-ques… no quie-ro volver a ver-te jamás.- grito con voz estrangulada, levantándose rápidamente del piso. Edward igualmente lo hizo.

-Escúchame por favor.- pidió dando un paso hacia ella.

-No.- retrocedió. De repente las fuerzas le fallaron y su visión se volvió borrosa y lentamente todo se tornó negro. Edward reacciono rápidamente y apenas logro atajarla antes de que impactara contra el piso. Eso le hizo caer sentado y con ella sobre sus piernas.

-Bella … Bells.- dijo golpeando suavemente su mejilla derecha, ella no reacciono-. Maldición… Rose.- llamo buscando entre las personas que habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor a la rubia. Esta apareció de la nada y se agacho frente a él.

-Un momento.- dijo con nerviosismo y empezó a revisar los signos vitales de la castaña.

-¿Que tiene?- pregunto Alice al borde de las lágrimas mientras Jasper la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla.

-Solo se ha desmayado.- dijo la rubia más aliviada mientras masajeaba su cien intentando tranquilizar sus nervios.

-¿Cuál es su habitación?- pregunto Edward pasando un brazo por debajo de las piernas de Bella, se puso de rodillas y se impulsó con toda su fuerza levantándose sin ninguna ayuda.

-La segunda puerta a la derecha.- le indico Rosalie señalándole el pasillo con la mano temblorosa. Ella estaba perfectamente capacitada para poder controlar una situación como esa, pero había tomado un poco y ciertamente nunca imagino que algo así sucedería. Sabía que habría problemas si Jacob se presentaba en la fiesta, pero nunca pensó que fueran tan graves. Edward inmediatamente se encamino por el pasillo mientras las personas le abrían paso.

.

La observo fijamente repasando sus facciones, llevaba haciendo lo mismo por más de media hora y a cada momento se decía que Bella era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida. Le acaricio suavemente el cabello y con cierta renuencia se alejó lentamente de ella mientras se erguía sobre sí mismo. Unos tacones resonaban en el pasillo. Luego de unos breves segundos la puerta se abrió y alguien entro a la habitación, más el no aparto la mirada de Bella.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Duerme tranquilamente.- se limitó a contestar.

-Todos a excepción de Alice y Jazz se han ido.- dijo luego de un momento.

-Bien.- contesto.

-Lo siento Edward … debí haberte dicho que Jacob vendría.- se disculpó atropelladamente. Edward se masajeo el puente de la nariz con los dedos y suspiro.

-Ya no importa.- susurro tranquilamente.

-Está bien… si necesitas algo… cualquier cosa… estaremos afuera.- retrocedió un par de pasos y luego dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Edward dirigió su mirada a la puerta y luego la devolvió a Bella. Le acaricio el cabello hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras castañas… siempre era tan suaves. Dibujo en una caricia el contorno de su oreja y bajo por su pómulo.

-No puedo evitar dañarte… aunque no lo desee… siempre lo hago.- susurro con tristeza y culpa-. Lo siento tanto.- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Se acercó a ella y beso sus labios, luego se alejó lo necesario para ver su rostro.

-Eres lo más importante en mi vida… tú y nuestro hijo son lo único que tengo.- acaricio su mejilla izquierda-. Te amo.- susurro antes de alejarse. Se levantó de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta. La observo por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

Los ojos de Bella poco a poco se abrieron y su mirada se mantuvo fija en algún punto del cielo raso. Involuntariamente llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los acaricio suavemente.

Ya no distinguía un sueño de la realidad… hacia poco había soñado lo que probablemente eran las más hermosas palabras que había escuchado y era la voz de la Edward que las pronunciaba… parecían tan reales en su mente que por un escaso momento las creyó, pero simplemente no cabían en el mundo real… no tenían un lugar en su mundo, porque Edward nunca la amaría… porque nunca existiría un hijo de ambos… porque eso solo era un sueño. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos una tras otra y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar que alguien la escuchara sollozar. Se puso en posición fetal y se abrazó a si misma mientras lloraba en silencio.

.

.

Con parsimonia abrió la puerta y entro. Las luces estaban apagadas y el lugar era escasamente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba de la otra estancia. Cerró la puerta y se encamino hacia la sala. La señora Cope se levantó del sofá al verle entrar al salón de estar.

-Edward … me alegro que viniera bien… aunque lo esperaba un poco más tarde.- dijo con serenidad sonriéndole.

-Hmp.- sonrió-. ¿Y Tony?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-Dormido en su habitación.

-Bien.- exclamo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Pues… me debo ir.- aviso agarrando la cartera sobre el sofá.

-Llamare a un taxi.- dijo rápidamente buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón su celular.

-No se preocupe yo lo haré.- le detuvo la señora colgando la cartera en su hombro.

-Está bien… muchas gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que… hasta luego.- se despidió y salió de la sala. Edward suspiro cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrar. Se encamino hacia las escaleras y subió con lentitud. Camino por el pasillo de la segunda planta y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Anthony. Respiro profundamente antes de abrir totalmente la puerta y entrar.

Se acercó a la cama y se paró frente a esta. Observo a su hijo, estaba profundamente dormido. Se puso de cuclillas y se entrecruzo de brazos sobre el colchón, lo miro por un rato y lentamente levanto su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza del infante. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello y Anthony se removió haciendo que la sabana se le resbalara un poco. Edward observo como el pequeño aferraba algo contra su pecho y frunció el ceño. Suspiro cuando distinguió que era y su entrecejo poco a poco se ablando. Bajo la mirada. Era la cajita que le había hecho a Bella.

-Lo siento tanto hijo.- musito suavemente. El pequeño nuevamente se removió -Por mi culpa tú y tu mama están separados.- susurró con tristeza-. Ya no sé qué hacer… temo que las cosas se me están saliendo de las manos.- alboroto sus cabellos-. No quiero lastimarlos otra vez.- lo observo por un momento más y luego se inclinó hacia él. Le acaricio las mejillas con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de levantarse, le arropo bien y luego salió de la habitación.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Volviii :D Bueno chicas estubo genial este capi o no? jijij Les quiero agradecer a todas por su paciencia cn el capi y les qiero informar que queda pokito para el final (u.u) Muxas gracias a todas por sus Reviews se los agradesco mucho y...<em>**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_¿Review?_**


	12. Coincidencias

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el crédito de la historia va para Rosas rojas ^^**_

_**Nota** Disculpen la demora Pero Aqi Traigo Un Nuevo Capi Espero Les Guste ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Capitulo 12*<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Coincidencias"**_

_._

_._

_Acababa de salir del hospital después de una ardua mañana. Esos últimos días las citas médicas se acumulaban debido a la brigada de vacunación que había llegado. Suspiro. Estaba realmente cansada, lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a casa de Alice para recoger a su hijo e ir a su hogar, pasar un tiempo con el antes de que Edward llegara. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y lanzo un bufido, exhalo ruidosamente mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana intentando distraerse, en ese momento la paciencia era la virtud de la que carecía. Su atención se centro en un hombre que estaba de espaldas, su porte le resulto tan familiar que no pudo despegar su mirada de el. El hombre se encontraba de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el interior del majestuoso hotel frente a el. Se le notaba algo impaciente por la manera en que golpeaba con su pie el suelo._

_Bella bajo la mirada y luego la dirigió al frente, mordió su labio inferior y unas extrañas ansias le invadieron, bufo y lentamente devolvió su mirada de nuevo a aquel hombre, le recorrió una y otra vez mientras poco a poco fruncía el ceño, él le era conocido. El hombre de cabello cobrizo dio media vuelta y observo a los lados. Su respiración se volvió pesada al verlo de frente y de la confusión paso al desconcierto ¿Que hacia Edward en un hotel? algunas preguntas empezaron a formularse por su cabeza hasta que el sonido de unos pitidos la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada al frente. El semáforo estaba en verde. Negó con la cabeza intentando concentrar sus pensamientos y arranco el vehículo mientras activaba las luces intermitentes, se parqueo en el edificio mas cercano e inhalo con profundidad antes de dirigir su mirada al hotel. Edward se encontraba en la misma posición, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada nuevamente fija en el interior del hotel. Intentó buscar alguna justificación lógica para que el estuviera ahí, alejo los pensamientos maliciosos y trato de convencerse a si misma de que el estaría esperando algún socio o algo por el estilo, pero cuando una mujer salió del hotel y se acerco para besarle… todo se derrumbo en su interior._

_Las lágrimas bajaban de sus orbes cafés continuamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los apretó. Estrujo el volante del auto entre sus manos… que estúpida había sido… tantos trabajos hasta la madrugada, cenas, salidas… tantos viajes… fue una idiota… él se lo había dicho, se lo advirtió pero ella como una imbécil creyó poder hacerlo cambiar. Edward nunca la amo y nunca lo haría, todo lo que le causaba era deseo… solo eso… e incluso muchas veces pensó que él la amaba por la forma tan especial y dulce en que le hacía el amor, pero, todo fue su imaginación, un deseo muy lejos de su realidad. Si, él se había vuelto más frió y distante con el pasar de los años y ella deseo creer que era el exceso de trabajo, pero, no era así y frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba._

_¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?... era algo que debía esperar ¿cierto?... el nunca le prometió amor, ella fue la única estúpida… maldito masoquismo… tratando de crearle una historia de amor que nunca existió, que nunca existiría. Él se lo había dicho muchas veces y una vez más se lo demostraba, pero con acciones. Arranco rápidamente el auto, ya no quería ver aquello… le dañaba._

_._

.

-Bella … Bella… despierta.- decía Rosalie con desesperación moviéndola de un lado a otro para que despertara. Bella balbuceaba palabras sin sentido mientras lloraba fuertemente.

-¿Por qué Edward?… ¿porque me haces esto?- preguntaba la castaña con voz estrangulada removiéndose violentamente entre las sabanas.

-Despierta vamos… despierta.- pidió la rubia al borde de las lagrimas mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros. De un momento a otro los lamentos de Bella cesaron y abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se alejaba bruscamente de las manos de Rosalie. La ojiazul retrocedió dos pasos asustada y nerviosa, y Bella la miro fijamente con la respiración agitada. Una delgada capa de sudor le cubría y algunos mechones se pegaban en su frente. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar y su cuerpo temblaba.

-Lo siento.- susurro luego de un momento con voz ronca, Rosalie negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta. Atrajo a la castaña hacia ella y le abrazo contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Esta bien… ¿que soñaste esta vez?- le pregunto y la castaña se estremeció levemente.

-El hotel.- susurro con voz quebrada cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Hubo algún cambio?- interrogo suavemente.

-No… todo era igual… incluso el dolor en mi pecho… es tan real.- exclamo consternada mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eso no importa… solo fue una pesadilla.- murmuro luego de un momento acariciándole el cabello. Bella asintió levemente.

Ya no estaba segura de nada, al principio creyó que esas _pesadillas_no eran más que un producto de su imaginación, pero estas siguieron repitiéndose una y otra vez, ya no sabía que pensar… eran tan reales. El dolor en su pecho era casi tangible.

Habían pasado dos semanas y cinco días desde su cumpleaños. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Edward, después de que en medio de su consternación le dijo que no quería volver a verlo, Edward no volvió y desde entonces habían empezado esas pesadillas. La del hotel cuando le veía con una mujer, podía sentir la presión en su pecho cada vez que la recordaba y las cosas que pensaba, y se decía a si misma en ella eran tan incoherentes. O cuando Edward golpeaba a un hombre con brutalidad y luego ambos llegaba a una casa y empezaban a pelear, todo era sin sentido y de pronto se desvanecía y ella despertaba emitiendo un grito, siempre sudada y confundida. La mas frecuente era en la que el le decía que no la amaba, dolía cada vez que la soñaba, dolía intensamente como si la hubiera vivido… como si fuera la primera vez.

Sollozo suavemente… ya no sabia que hacer, todo se estaba saliendo de sus limites, no podía controlar lo que sentía, amaba a Edward … lo amaba con todo su corazón y quería estar a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo algo dentro de ella… muy en el fondo, le impedía dar un paso adelante. Temía pegar contra una pared, que todo lo que ella creía se desvaneciera como el humo, temía abrirse ante el y sufrir nuevamente, no deseaba llorar mas. No quería cometer un error haciendo algo que tal vez no estaba incluido en su vida. Odiaba no poder recordar, por más que lo intentara de nada servia, nada venia a su mente.

Todo era confuso, sus ideas estaban revueltas y las palabras de Jacob aun seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza. ¿Que tan real podía ser lo que el dijo? … tanto pensar… intentar recordar hacia que su cabeza doliera infernalmente. Estaba agotada, lo único que deseaba era poder recordar… poder recordar y así no vivir en la ignorancia, no sufrir por un amor no correspondido… deseaba su vida anterior sin importar lo que esta fuera.

.

.

**P**aso una mano por su rostro y suspiro. Se arrecosto en la silla y tiro a pluma sobre el escritorio. Hundió sus dedos en su cabello y lo halo hacia atrás. Dirigió su mirada al techo y cerro los ojos por breves segundos. No se podía concentrar… ya nada le salía bien, todo estaba mal. Apretó fuertemente los labios. Habían pasado varios… muchos días desde la ultima vez en la que había visto a Bella y eso de cierta forma le tenia verdaderamente mal.

Todo era un caos, su vida se había desmoronado y estaba incompleta sin ella, pero aun así después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta había decidido no volver a verla. No quería causarle mas dolor… no quería ser nuevamente el causante de sus lágrimas.

Había tomado la decisión de llevar parte de su trabajo… lo que era realmente importante a su casa para así pasar mas tiempo con Anthony y distraerse, pero simplemente nada le salía como debía, siempre había un maldito error en todo lo que hacia.

Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a la puerta cuando escucho como esta era abierta, se irguió y observo fijamente a Anthony.

-Acércate.- le pidió luego de un momento al verlo estático en el marco de la puerta. Anthony se acerco al escritorio y rodeando este se puso frente a el. Edward suspiro y fijo su mirada en la cajita que el pequeño tenia entre sus manos. Esas ultimas semanas Anthony aferraba contra si la cajita que le había hecho a Bella, casi nunca la soltaba a menos de que fuera explícitamente necesario. Muchas veces había querido quitársela y guardarla, pero el no le dejaba por lo que había desistido… de nada serviría.

-Ven.- le dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia el. El pequeño cobrizo dio un paso hacia enfrente y Edward lo agarro en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.

-¿Quieres algo?- le pregunto suavemente y Anthony asintió.

-¿El que?- susurro acariciándole el cabello. El infante lo miro fijamente.

-Quiero ir al parque.- contesto poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

-Al parque.- bisbiseo. Anthony asintió nuevamente.

-Bien.- pauso y dirigió su mirada a los papeles sobre el escritorio. Suspiro con pesadez. El también necesitaba distraerse.

-Esta bien… iremos al parque.- declaro alborotándole el cabello. El pequeño sonrío.

.

La situación comenzaba verdaderamente a preocuparle. Bella se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, últimamente siempre era así, se inducía a si misma a un estado de aislamiento, evitando de esa manera todo lo que le rodeaba, apenas comía y en la noche los recuerdos malos la atormentaban. Ya le había hecho algunos exámenes, pero los resultados no mostraban nada fuera de lo normal, es mas, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones. Había estado medicándole con somníferos, pero eso no evitaba que por las noches ella tuviera esas pesadillas y terminara gritando y llorando. Ya no sabia que hacer. No sabía como ayudarla. Lo único que se le había ocurrido fue pedir unas vacaciones para cuidarla y estas inmediatamente le fueron dadas.

Inhaló profundamente antes de acercarse a ella, se sentó en el sofá a su lado y le acaricio el cabello. Bella la miro y le sonrío, de una manera tan falsa que le provoco una sensación amarga en la garganta.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto en un susurro.

-Bien.- dijo ella sonriendo con levedad. Rosalie suspiro.

-¿Quieres salir?… ¿que tal si vamos al parque?-propuso con voz animada. Bella la miro fijamente. No tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, solo quería pensar… pensar en todo… intentar recordar, ella necesitaba recordar su vida.

Quiso negarse, pero no pudo al ver como Rosalie la miraba con preocupación y desesperación. La culpa le peso, era egoísta por solamente pensar en ella misma sin darse cuenta del daño que eso le ocasionaba a su amiga. Asintió levemente y miro la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la rubia.

.

.

Observo su alrededor meticulosamente… esa tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente, esa sensación de paz que se respiraba en el aire… eso… era lo que realmente ella necesitaba y no tenia. Levantó la mirada al cielo, este estaba totalmente azul sin ningún rastro de nube. Suspiro y desvío la mirada hacia una de las bancas que se encontraban frente al pequeño lago a unos tres metros de donde ella estaba. En ella se encontraba Rosalie, se veía tan relajada que decidió no molestarle. Bajo la mirada y empezó a caminar mientras se abrazaba a si misma, sentía nuevamente esa presión en el pecho y el nudo en su garganta como cuando fue la primera vez al apartamento que compartía con Rosalie, sentía que debía estar con alguien… alguien que la necesitaba. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y siguió por un caminito de rocas con la mirada perdida y ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que a lo lejos unas risas infantiles llamaron su atención. Se acerco al lugar de donde los sonidos provenían y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver a dos pequeños de aproximadamente 4 añitos jugando en una caja de arena.

Las risas empezaron hacer eco en sus oídos, unas imágenes difusas se reprodujeron como una película en su cabeza y los sonidos se distorsionaron hasta convertirse en uno solo… la risa de un niño.

.

Sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento y su rostro mantenía una expresión apagada, con una mano apretaba fuertemente la cadena de hierro del columpio a su lado izquierdo mientras con la otra sostenía la cajita en su regazo para que esta no se caerá.

Cuando el columpio se detuvo bajo la mirada a sus pies y con estos empezó a jugar con la arena. Se sentía triste… muy triste. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su mama cuando su Papá le llevo al hospital. Ya había pasado mucho desde la última vez en que ella le llevo a la escuela, le sonrío o simplemente escucho su voz… ya casi no recordaba como era. Respiro con profundidad cuando sus ojos se aguaron y los limpio rápidamente con la manga de su camisa. El no podía llorar. El era fuerte como su papá. Levanto su mirada al hombre que estaba sentado en una banca no muy lejos de el. Cada vez que iban al parque su Padre siempre se sentaba en esa banca. El también estaba triste. El también extrañaba a su mamá. Algunas veces le había escuchado decir su nombre.

Bajo la mirada por un momento y se impulso con sus pies para luego empezar a balancearse. Observo su alrededor hasta que a lo lejos diviso una cabellera castaña. Su corazón se acelero y con sus pies se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la arena se juntara en la parte trasera de sus tenis negros. Con sus deditos se restregó ambos ojos y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a aquel punto donde había visto esa cabellera tan conocida y ahí la vio. Era ella… su mamá. Sus orbes se cristalizaron mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Se limpio rápidamente los ojos y desvío su mirada a su papá. La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció lentamente. ¿Que haría si su padre no le creía?… y si no le dejaba verla. El había dicho que su mamá seguía dormida, pero era ella, el estaba seguro que era ella… ella estaba ahí. Se levanto del columpio y se dirigió a un paso lento y dudoso hacia su papá. Se detuvo frente a el y Edward lo observo a los ojos.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto con voz suave y mordió su labio inferior al no saber exactamente que responderle.

-Ehh… yo.- balbuceo bajando la mirada que haría si no le dejaba verla… el quería ver a su Mamá.

-¿Que pasa hijo?- pregunto nuevamente poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Anthony se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… quería, quería un helado.- susurro mirándole a los ojos. Edward lo miro directamente y Anthony contuvo la respiración por un instante con el corazón latiéndole rápido hasta que le observo sonreír.

-Esta bien.- contesto-. Ven vamos.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Yo… ehh yo ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?… a jugar.- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo. Edward lo medito por un momento.

-Bien… espérame aquí y no te muevas… ya vuelvo.- le dijo antes de levantarse e irse. Anthony suspiro cuando lo perdió de vista. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su mamá al otro lado del parque cruzando la calle y sonrío mientras se encaminaba hacia ese lugar.

.

.


	13. Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el crédito de la historia va para Rosas Rojas ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reencuentro**_

La risa de un niño hacia eco en sus oídos produciéndole una agradable sensación en el pecho. La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho y las diversas imágenes siguieron reproduciéndose en su mente, una tras otra… al igual que siempre eran difusas y el rostro de algunas personas borroso.

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando unos brazos apretaron fuertemente sus piernas, bajo la mirada y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera cobriza con destellos castaños, rebelde y brillante. Su respiración se volvió dificultosa y no pudo evitar el impulso de dirigir su mano a la cabeza del infante y hundir sus dedos en su cabello. La piel se le erizo. Sintió como el pequeño lentamente la soltaba y le miro levantar la cabeza. Contuvo la respiración cuando observo unos ojitos verdes y las piernas le temblaron.

Se agacho con cierta torpeza a la altura del pequeño y lo observo con detalle recorriendo suavemente con la mirada sus facciones. No pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a Edward… era idéntico a el, muy guapo y lindo. Sus orbes se cristalizaron poco a poco y levanto su mano temblorosa hacia el infante, le acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla derecha y el niño cerro sus ojos rápidamente disfrutando del contacto. Bella tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar. El pequeño lentamente abrió sus ojitos y los fijó en los cafés de la castaña, Bella aparto la mirada rápidamente, era como estar mirando a Edward de frente… tenía la misma manera penetrante y profunda en que él la miraba.

Sintió como de improvisto el pequeño la abrazaba nuevamente con mucha fuerza y apenas logro mantener el equilibrio. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y con sus brazos rodeo el pequeño cuerpecito del niño y lo apego totalmente a ella mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su cabeza.

-Te extrañe.- le susurro el infante con un hilo de voz y Bella no supo exactamente porque su corazón se acelero.-Te extrañe Mamá.- dijo separándose lentamente de ella. La castaña observo al pequeño cobrizo fijamente con la mirada cristalina mientras trataba de recobrar el habla, tenia un nudo y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

-Mira… yo… te, te hice un regalo.- le dijo extendiéndole la cajita que llevaba entre sus manos-. Es… es por tu cum-pleaños.- se apresuro a decir atropelladamente. Bella miro la pequeña cajita y luego observo los ojitos verdes con tristeza, no se detuvo a pensar en nada y simplemente negó con la cabeza de manera casi mecánica.

-Yo… yo quería dártelo antes, pero Papá dijo que no po-dia ir a verte.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Bella se nublaron.

-No cariño… me estas confundiendo.-murmuró con ternura acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla. La sonrisa en el rostro de Anthony se borro y empezó a negar con la cabeza confundido, no entendía muy bien las palabras que le decía su mama.

-Pero… Mamá es tu regalo… no, ¿No te gusta?- pregunto inocentemente y el nudo en la garganta de la castaña se acentúo.

-No… no es eso.- le dijo rápidamente.

-Entonces ábrelo… te gustara… lo hice lo mas bonito que pude.- dijo poniéndoselo en las manos, Bella bajo la mirada nublada hacia la cajita y luego la subió al pequeño.

-No lo dudo amor… es solo que yo no soy tu mama.- le dijo dulcemente devolviéndole la cajita. Anthony negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por-que di-ces eso Mami?- le pregunto con voz quebrada. El corazón de Bella se retorció fuertemente.

-Me estas confundiendo… yo no soy tu mami.- le dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Tu eres mi Mamá… tu lo eres.- insistió él en un hilo de voz, las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse de los ojos cafés.

-Mira… ¿Como se llama tu mama?… yo te ayudare a encontrarla.- propuso limpiándose las mejillas.

-Pe-ro eres tu… eres tu Mamá.- le dijo extendiéndole la caja nuevamente. Bella empezó a sollozar.

-Vamos cariño… no me hagas esto… yo nunca he tenido hijos.- le dijo con desesperación mirando hacia los lados en busca de los padres o encargados del pequeño.

-¿Porque dices eso?… ¿Ya no me quieres?- le pregunto soltando la cajita, llevo sus manitas a su rostro y lo tapo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y unos pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

-Mira… mírame amor.- le pidió suavemente y Anthony lentamente descubrió su carita, dejando ver su rostro bañado en lagrimas. Bella sollozo con el corazón encogido.

-Yo no soy tu mami… pero… pero puedo ayudarte a encontrarla, solo dime como se llama cariño.- le dijo y el niño negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

-Eres mi Mami… tu lo eres… ¿Porque no me re-cuerdas?- le pregunto con voz estrangulada y Bella quiso abrazarlo con desesperación.

-Mira… como… ¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto suavemente.

-Tu lo sabes.- le dijo el niño limpiándose las mejillas con la manga de su camisa.

-Cariño dime tu nombre.- le pidió estirando su mano hacia el, le acaricio suavemente el cabello.

-Tu lo sabes Mamá.- le dijo nuevamente y la cabeza de Bella empezó a dar vueltas, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y llevo una mano a su frente para masajearla suavemente mientras apoyaba la otra en el pasto evitando caer.

-Esta bien… ¿Andas con alguien?- le pregunto apabullada.

-Con Papá.- susurro el pequeño.

-Y… ¿Donde esta tu papá?-le pregunto rápidamente.

**-**El esta… el esta allá.- dijo señalando el otro lado de la calle, donde habían unos columpios y varios niños jugaban, Bella recorrió con la mirada el lugar pero al no ver a ningún adulto la devolvió al pequeño.

-No esta ahí cariño.- le dijo suavemente.

-El esta comprándome un helado mamá.- respondió Anthony rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- susurro ella sonriéndole levemente.

-Si… Papá ya me quiere como tú me lo dijiste mamá.- dijo el pequeño con la voz cargada de felicidad. Las lágrimas nublaron nuevamente la mirada de Bella.

-Desearía ser tu madre amor… pero me estas confundiendo.- le dijo acariciándole nuevamente la mejilla.

-Pero tú eres mi Mamá.- repitió el pequeño con desesperación.

.

.

.

Suspiro… había tenido que esperar mucho pues la heladería estaba repleta cuando llego. Se detuvo cerca de los columpios y empezó a buscar con la mirada a su hijo. Frunció el ceño al no distinguirlo entre los pequeños que revoloteaban de aquí a allá y poco a poco la desesperación comenzó a embargarle.

**-**Anthony.- llamo fuertemente mirando hacia todos lados. No estaba. Su respiración se volvió trabajosa y el corazón empezó a latirle desembocado, camino de un lugar a otro buscándole con desesperación. Anthony no estaba ahí. Se detuvo en un punto y con su mano libre masajeo su cien. Inhalo profundamente intentando serenarse y cuando por fin logro su cometido, empezó girar sobre sus talones mientras observaba su alrededor con suma atención. Talvez y solo talvez, le había pasado por alto y Anthony se encontraba jugando con algún niño.

Paro de golpe y sus ojos se expandieron. El helado callo de su mano y su piel poco a poco perdió color.

.

_._

_Anthony estaba con Bella._

.

.

.

**-**No… no cariño… yo no soy tu mami.- le repitió rápidamente.

-Yo… yo buscare a Papá… el, el te lo dirá.- dijo Anthony retrocediendo un paso, se detuvo y se acerco corriendo a ella, la abrazo por la cintura con mucha fuerza y luego se separo sin darle tiempo a Bella de responder al abrazo, el pequeño le sonrió y luego retrocedió nuevamente un paso, se detuvo por un momento y dio media vuelta, avanzo otro paso y luego volvió a parar y la observo por la altura del hombro, Bella le sonrió y Anthony volteo hacia ella y se detuvo, le devolvió la sonrisa y retrocedió tres pasos seguidos. Respiro profundamente reteniendo un sollozo para luego seguir retrocediendo sin perderla de vista. Tenia miedo de que al dar la vuelta ella se fuera, el no quería que se fuera, quería que estuviera con el, como antes.

Bella siguió al pequeño con la mirada, era muy lindo, verdaderamente hermoso, producía en ella una sensación tan única y cálida, deseaba abrazarla y llenarlo de besos. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de retener las lagrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos. En realidad quería que el fuera su hijo… realmente lo deseaba.

Frunció el ceño cuando la cabeza empezó a dolerle, se puso de rodillas al no poder seguir sosteniendo su peso y se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras llevaba una mano a su frente. El dolor era muy fuerte.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y sus sentidos parecieron agudizarse, un pitido la hizo sobresaltar, dirigió su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la carretera y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a un auto venir a toda velocidad. Devolvió apresuradamente su mirada al pequeño que caminaba por la carretera y su pecho empezó a dolerle. Las lágrimas brotaron mas continuamente de sus ojos y cuando quiso levantarse una punzada en la cabeza la hizo volver a caer de rodillas. Su mirada se volvió borrosa momentáneamente y sus fuerzas empezaron a desvanecerse. Se sostuvo con ambas manos sobre el pasto y un grito escapo de sus labios ante el infernal dolor de cabeza. Levanto con escasas fuerzas la mirada y fijo en el niño que se había detenido en medio de la carretera y la observaba con preocupación.

Quiso gritarle que corriera, quiso decirle que un auto se acercaba, pero en lugar de eso emitió otro grito mientras lloraba.

_***Flashback***_

_Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de su apartamento. Con sus manos tapaba su rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sollozaba suavemente._

_-Eres una irresponsable… crees que porque ya eres mayor de edad puedes controlar tu vida, con esa actitud de caprichosa solo demuestras ser una niña… yo te advertí sobre ese tipo y tu solamente me ignoraste.-__dijo Edward con ira contenido. Bella se encogió de hombros y sus sollozos pararon, llevaba alrededor de una hora recibiendo el sermón de Edward, no había objetado nada, ni siquiera había abierto la boca, simplemente se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha y en silencio esperando a que el se descargase y la reprimiera todo lo que quería pues era consiente de que había cometido un error al no escucharlo, pero algo que odiaba con furor era que Edward le dijera niña… odiaba que le hablara como un padre a su hija, que la mirara solamente como una pequeña a la que tenia que cuidar de cualquier hombre que se le acercara. Ante los ojos de Edward era nada mas una niña._

_Apretó__fuertemente los dientes y levanto su rostro bañado en lagrimas hacia el. Fijo su mirada en la del cobrizo y se levanto del sofá._

_-Basta ¿si?… te he pe-dido mil ve-ces discul-pas y tu no ha-ces más que rega-ñarme.- le dijo en un hilo de voz._

_-Porque te lo mereces.- respondió Edward bebiendo nuevamente del vaso con coñac en su mano_

_**-**__Ya Edward … ya no mas… Mike solo… Mike no sabia lo que hacia.-__dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada. Edward inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a ella y luego se levanto de golpe del sillón en el que estaba sentado._

_-Ese tipo estuvo a punto de, de violarte y todavía lo defiendes.- dijo furioso mirándola fijamente._

_-No lo defiendo… solo te estoy diciendo que estaba borracho si no el nunca se atrevería a hacer eso.- susurro evitando su mirada_

_-No me importa sus motivos… si yo no hubiera llegado el habría abusado de ti.- expuso con furia_

_-Ya paso… no vale la pe-na… lo único que quiero es olvidar-lo.-__le dijo negando con la cabeza_

_-¿Como puedes decirlo con tanta tranquilidad?-__le recrimino él fuertemente_

_-Ya paso Edward … ya no qui-ero hablar de ello.- dijo seriamente_

_-Pues no me importa… no sabes las ganas que tengo de moler a golpes a ese mal nacido.- gruño entre dientes._

_-Olvídalo.- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada-.__Mejor vete con Tanya… vete con ella y déjame aquí… ya estoy bien y seguramente la dejaste sola en el baile.- le dijo intentando ocultar los celos que la invadían._

_-No me importa ella.- contesto Edward ladeando el rostro._

_-Pues debería.- dijo Bella rápidamente._

_-No lo hace ¿si?… y no cambies de tema.- le dijo volteando hacia ella. La castaña suspiro._

_-Ya basta con eso… Mike estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia… punto y final.-__dijo con seriedad cruzándose de brazos._

_-Tanto te gusta ese tipo… tanto lo quieres como para defenderlo después de lo que te hizo.- dijo él con desprecio e ira._

_-¿De que hablas?-__pregunto Bella desconcertada._

_-No te hagas la inocente… acaso tu y el perro tienen algo.-__le dijo observándola fijamente, Bella bajo la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, odiaba cuando el la miraba de esa manera tan penetrante, era como si intentara leer su mente y descifrar lo que pensaba._

_-Mira… no, no se de que hablas, lo único que quiero es olvidar lo que, que paso esta noche.- dijo retrocediendo un paso._

_-¿Son novios?-__pregunto él rápidamente dando un paso al frente._

_-Ya Edward, entre Mike y yo no hay nada y si lo hubiera es algo que no te incumbe.- le dijo con cierto nerviosismo intentando de esa forma que él parara de preguntar. Estaba realmente nerviosa, las manos le sudaban, el corazón le latía a mil y Edward no ayudaba acercándose a ella y observándola de esa manera._

_-Soy tu mejor amigo.- dijo el cobrizo apresuradamente. Bella lentamente frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras y todos los nervios que sentía empezaron a esfumarse poco a poco._

_-Y yo tu mejor amiga y no por ello me meto en tus, tus relaciones__**.-**__le dijo desviando la mirada._

_-No lo haría si no fuera con este tipo.-__se excuso él seriamente._

_-No debes hacerlo.- le dijo con el ceño fruncido, suspiro, estaba agotada por todo lo que había sucedido esa noche y lo que menos deseaba era tener una discusión con Edward -__Tengo sueño… me acostare en tu habitación.- le dijo suavemente y luego se encamino por un pasillo. Conocía el apartamento de Edward como la palma de su mano, había estado y dormido tantas veces ahí que podría caminar con los ojos cerrados y nunca tropezar._

_Edward la siguió con la mirada y luego bufo por lo bajo, estaba realmente furioso, sentía el cuerpo caliente por la rabia en contra de ese mal nacido que había querido abusar sexualmente de Bella y el solo hecho de imaginar que su mejor amiga tuviera una relación con un canalla como ese le producía tantos sentimientos negativos._

_Devolvió la mirada al pasillo y empezó a golpear con su pie el suelo continuamente, la desesperación poco a poco empezó a embargarle y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba camino a su habitación. En cuanto llego al marco de la puerta la busco con la mirada y al localizarla se le acerco y la agarro del brazo volteándola hacia el. En ese momento no pensaba muy coherentemente, la rabia nublaba su sentido común y tenia la necesidad de saber si existía algún lazo entre la castaña y el rubio._

_-¿Ha pasado algo entre tu y Mike?-__le dijo seriamente, observo como el entrecejo de Bella se fruncía y esta se soltó rápidamente de su agarre._

_-Ya Edward … olvídalo.- le dijo volteándose hacia la cama._

_-¿Has tenido algo que ver con el?.- le pregunto y Bella devolvió su mirada hacia él con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, se acerco unos pasos y luego estiro su mano y la puso__sobre su mejilla, la acaricio suavemente._

_-¿Que te pasa?… ¿Estas borracho?-__le pregunto en un susurro y Edward bajo la mirada hacia sus labios que estaban pintados de un rojo suave._

_-No lo estoy.-__le dijo él seriamente devolviendo su mirada a sus ojos resplandecientes._

_-Seguro has estado tomando y…_

_-No estoy borracho Bella.- la interrumpió con voz seca._

_-Esta bien… mmm…-__dudo.- Me acostare.-__finalizo con un suspiro y luego dio media vuelta y se acerco nuevamente a la cama. Pronto sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y su cuerpo entero tembló por el contacto, el corazón empezaba a latirle rápidamente y la respiración sobre su oreja le erizo los vellos de la piel_

_-Tu cabello huele delicioso.-__susurro Edward en su oído, sintió como Bella se estremecía entre sus brazos._

_-¿Que tienes Edward?-__susurro ella con voz trémula_

_-No lo se.-__le respondió el cobrizo soltándola lentamente._

_-Te sientes mal.- dijo ella alejándose de él, las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban. Dio media vuelta hacia él y se encontró de frente con el rostro de Edward a unos solos centímetros, intento retroceder, pero antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento él la atrapo en brazos y ataco sus labios dejándola sin respiración. Su mente quedo en blanco y lo único que atino hacer fue cerrar los ojos y corresponder torpemente el beso._

_Edward se separo de ella cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, la observo fijamente recorriendo con su mirada sus delicadas facciones hasta su cuerpo, que se ceñía perfectamente al vestido negro que ella llevaba. Retrocedió un paso, Bella era hermosa, realmente hermosa, siempre lo había sabido, pero, desde que la había visto entrar al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile de navidad prácticamente quedo atontado._

_Relamió sus labios y devolvió su mirada a los ojos cafés, la castaña quiso retroceder un paso, pero él no se lo permitió, la agarro de un brazo y la atrajo hacia el, paso sus manos por su cintura y arremato nuevamente contra sus labios de un sabor a fresa, adictivos y dulces. Con sus manos le recorrió el cuerpo con urgencia, el calor le sofocaba. Le acaricio desde los muslos robándole mas de un suspiro mientras le lamía el cuello y luego ascendió por su ancha cadera hasta la pequeña cintura, la envolvió con sus brazos y la pego a el para sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, la sensación fue gloriosa y su cuerpo pareció arder en llamas. Subió sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al zipper del vestido, lo bajo suavemente y le acaricio la piel desnuda._

_Descendió hasta sus piernas y le subió delicadamente la prenda hasta la cadera, luego le agarro de la cintura y la elevo, Bella le cogió de los hombros rápidamente mientras se separaba de sus labios. El cobrizo le acaricio los muslos y bajos por estos hasta sus piernas incitándola a enroscarle con estas, ella lo hizo._

_Edward devolvió la mirada a los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia la cama. La acostó con delicadeza en esta y se puso suavemente sobre ella sosteniendo su peso con sus manos. El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba rápidamente y rozaba contra el suyo solamente separados por las prendas que ambos llevaban puestas y que en ese momento estorbaban, tal pensamiento hacia que el calor que sentía se intensificara. Deseaba verla, deseaba ver su cuerpo desnudo y descubrir las curvas que estaba seguro era definidas y delicadas. Quería tocarla, tocar la piel suave y lechosa de Bella, Joder, sentía la necesidad impetuosa de hacerla suya, era una necesidad jamás sentida, nunca había experimentado un deseo tan vehemente, ni un calor tan sofocante. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer._

_Le subió el vestido lentamente acariciándole la piel que quedaba expuesta y lo saco por los brazos, los pechos de Bella quedaron al descubierto, ella no llevaba sostén y verdaderamente se sentía aliviado por ello, ya que estaba seguro que se volvería loco si alguna otra prenda le impidiera ver esas bondades. Observo sus pechos sin convicción, eran como los imagino, de un tamaño perfecto, redondos, firmes y adornados por un pequeño botón rosado. Los envolvió con sus manos y los apretó levemente haciéndola arquear, luego bajo por su figura hasta sus piernas y las abrió para meterse entre ella. Bella jadeo y él apenas logro retener un gemido cuando sus intimidades se rozaron._

_Se envolvió a si mismo con las piernas de ella y la observo fijamente a los ojos. Bella intentaba recuperar la respiración mientras se removía de manera circular bajo él haciendo que el calor que sentía se volviera sofocante. Se irguió levemente para quitarse la camisa de botones lo mas rápido posible, luego se puso sobre ella mientras le agarraba de los brazos y los ponía por sobre su cabeza. Fijo nuevamente su mirada en los ojos cafés y se inclino sobre ella haciendo que sus torsos entraran en contacto, la piel se le erizo ante tan deliciosa fricción, los pezones de ella se endurecieron inmediatamente y la sensación que creaban al chocar contra su torso desnudo era indescriptible y sumamente placentera. Se acerco a su cuello y le lamió hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda._

_- Edward.- suspiro la castaña mientras tragaba con dificultad-.__E-sto, es-to esta mal.- tartamudeo con los labios temblorosos._

_-Shh… necesito hacerte mía.- le susurro al oído. Bella gimió suavemente, escuchar esas palabras de él, le hacían sentir tantas sensaciones juntas que era imposible el poder describirlas a cada una, mordió su labio inferior e intento alejar todas las placenteras sensaciones que sentía, ella no podía permitir que aquello pasara a ser algo mas, no podía permitirse a si misma ilusionarse. No quería hacerlo._

_-Ed … Edward por, por favor no…- el cobrizo la acallo con un beso mientras bajaba sus manos a sus piernas y las acariciaba suavemente. Su mente nuevamente quedo en blanco y todas sus fuerzas flaquearon, por mas que se repitiera a si misma que estaba mal, ella lo deseaba, deseaba poder compartir con Edward esa experiencia, quería que Edward fuera el primer hombre en su vida, el era el dueño de su corazón y de alguna manera de su cuerpo también._

_Edward se alejo de ella y se irguió levemente, guió sus manos al botón de su pantalón y lo desabrocho rápidamente y de igual manera se lo quito. Levanto su mirada a Bella quien mordía su labio inferior, tenia las mejillas sumamente rojas y se miraba tan tentadora bajo el._

_Se inclino nuevamente sobre ella y la beso con intensidad mientras dirigía sus manos a sus muslos, subió a su cadera y agarro entre sus dedos las orillas de la braga negra, la deslizo suavemente por sus piernas y luego se metió entre estas mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo._

_Le recorrió en un camino de besos y lamidas desde el vientre hasta sus hermosos pechos, se alejo un poco y se relamió los labios al tener una vista gloriosa de esas bondades endurecidas y firmes, entre sus dientes agarro el botoncito rosa del seno derecho y lo halo un poco haciendo que Bella suspirara, la piel de ella era suave, succiono fuertemente el pecho mientras con la mano derecha retorcía el otro seno, Bella levanto levemente la cadera chocando contra su intimidad y le llamo en un gemido haciéndole perder lentamente el control. Tomo la misma atención con el otro pecho y luego ascendió entre lamidas por su piel hasta su oreja. Tenia la respiración sumamente agitada y su sexo palpitaba continuamente. Le beso suavemente el hombro, le recorrió por la quijada hasta los labios, succiono el inferior mientras bajaba sus manos a sus muslos._

_-Abre la boca.-__le dijo con voz ronca, ella se estremeció y suspiro, lentamente abrió la boca y él sumergió su lengua en su cálida cavidad, un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto._

_Se separo de ella luego de un momento, la miro a los ojos fijamente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y nublados por las lagrimas que ella retenía, se irguió levemente y se deshizo de la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo, luego le agarro de las piernas y la acerco a el, agarro su miembro sumamente rígido y palpitante entre su mano derecha y lo acerco al sexo de ella, el calor que transmitía la intimidad de Bella le erizo la piel y la garganta se le seco, se relamió los labios y lentamente se acerco mientras dirigía su mirada a su rostro, se adentro en ella suavemente agarrandola con firmeza de la cadera, el ceño de Bella se frunció._

_Paro de golpe y parpadeo continuamente sorprendido al sentir una barrera impedir su intromisión. Bella era virgen. La castaña mordió su labio inferior y se agarro de sus hombros para acercarlo a ella, sentía una extraña molestia al sentirlo en su interior. Se removió de manera circular y sintió como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba, le rodeo con las piernas por la cintura y enrosco firmemente sus brazos en su cuello. Edward la observo un momento y luego guió sus manos a su cintura, las paso por su espalda y luego arremató contra su boca mientras se adentraba en ella de una fuerte y certera estocada. Bella contuvo la respiración y las lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, su cuerpo se tenso totalmente, el dolor era agudo y latente, mordió su labio inferior evitando profesar algún sonido y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Edward. Lentamente el dolor en su entrepierna fue desapareciendo y un calor empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo, su piel empezó a arder y apretó los puños, se movió levemente ante la extraña sensación que se esparcía en su interior y cerro los ojos y suspiro al sentir completamente el miembro grueso y duro de Edward palpitar dentro de ella. El cobrizo respiro profundamente al sentirla moverse y la agarro firmemente de la cadera para salir y adentrarse en ella con suavidad._

_- Edward.- suspiro Bella en su oído haciendo que los vellos de su cuello se erizaran, paso saliva y repitió la misma acción, pronto el calor que sentía se hizo aun mas intenso y sus mas bajos instintos se hicieron presentes, la fricción de sus cuerpos pareció insuficiente y acelero las embestidas._

_-Grrrr… Bella.- gruño entre dientes cerrando con fuerza los ojos, el placer que sentía era casi delirante, quería mas de ella, mucho mas. Paso sus manos por su espalda y la levanto lentamente, sus torsos desnudos y sudados entraron en contacto y Bella afianzo el agarre en su cuello. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con ella encima y ambos gimieron al unísono al tener un contacto aun mas intimo y profundo, el rostro de Bella quedo frente al suyo y se permitió observarla fijamente ya que ella tenia los ojos cerrados, su frente estaba perlada y brillosa por el sudor y algunos mechones se pegaban en esta, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, tenia la respiración notablemente dificultosa y los labios rojos. La castaña abrió lentamente los ojos y lo observo fijamente._

_Edward puso sus manos en su cintura y la elevo para luego dejarla caer sobre su erección, Bella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y él ataco su cuello y volvió a repetir la acción. La agarro de la cadera y la movió de adelante a atrás, pronto la habitación fue inundada por gemidos femeninos, un incentivo para encenderlo. Los pechos de ella rebotaban en una danza sumamente erótica cada vez que la hacia subir y bajar sobre su pene._

_**-**__ Ed-war… ahh… ahhh Edward.- gimió abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello. Edward acelero las embestidas hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Un escalofrío les recorrió y Edward se derramo en ella plenamente, las respiraciones de ambos eran irregulares y el sudor les humedecía la frente. El cobrizo la agarro de la nuca y la atrajo a el, le beso los labios con vehemencia hasta dejarla sin aliento y luego se separo de ella, Bella le observo a los ojos por un momento y luego estos poco a poco se le fueron cerrando, se apoyo en el pecho de Edward y el cansancio le venció, el cobrizo la observo fijamente y luego la cogió de la cintura y se levanto de la cama, se volteo a esta y lentamente la acostó en el centro del colchón intentando no dejar caer su peso, salió de ella y Bella soltó un suspiro y entreabrió los ojos, luego los volvió a cerrar. La miro por un momento mas y luego se acostó a su lado, los arropo a ambos y la abrazo por la cintura hasta apegarla a el. Se dejo vencer por el sueño._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mordió su labio y observo por enésima vez la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama en la que estaba sentada. Bajo rápidamente la mirada y frunció delicadamente el ceño mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Dirigió su mirada al reloj en su muñeca y su corazón se acelero._

_Estaba lista, ya habían pasado cinco minutos exactos. Cerro los ojos y llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo bajo su palma el impetuoso latido de su corazón. Respiro hondamente antes de estirar su mano temblorosa y coger la prueba de embarazo que estaba bocabajo sobre la superficie de madera._

_La puso frente a ella y lentamente le dio la vuelta. Sollozo y con su mano tapo su boca mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Su cuerpo entero tembló y la prueba se deslizo de sus manos y callo al suelo. Su mente quedo por un momento en perdida hasta que de repente logro concentrar sus ideas y comprender la situación en la que se encontraban. Muchos sentimientos inundaron su pecho, desde la tristeza hasta la dicha._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, llevo una mano a su vientre aun plano y lo acaricio suavemente._

_._

_Estaba __**embarazada**__… tendría un hijo de Edward y suyo._

_._

_._

.

_._

_._

_._

_Tenia la mirada gacha, fija en sus dedos mientras jugaba con ellos, estaba nerviosa… realmente nerviosa. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá frente a ella, en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella._

_-¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?.- pregunto él fríamente haciéndola estremecer, Bella se encogió de hombros y cerro fuertemente los ojos._ _-Mírame.- le exigió duramente, el cuerpo de Bella tembló y lentamente levanto la mirada hasta fijarla en los orbes esmeraldas. El cobrizo la observo por un segundo y luego bajo la mirada mientras con su mano alborotaba su cabello y negaba con la cabeza._

_-Hmp… no pensabas decírmelo ¿cierto?-__afirmo Edward en un tono de acidez y desprecio. Un molesto escozor empezó a producirse en los ojos de la castaña._

_-Como… ¿Como te, te enteraste?-__le pregunto con la voz trémula. El morocho rió con sarcasmo._

_-Has estado extraña estas últimas semanas, me evitas constantemente. Ayer que saliste corriendo de la clase de literatura decidí seguirte para que me explicaras que demonios te sucedía, entraste al baño y te escuche vomitar… luego te fuiste al apartamento con Rose y mientras dormías yo llegue y le pedí que me permitiera entrar a tu habitación.- sonrió con procacidad mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bella paso saliva con dificultad-.__Ahí encontré esto tirado en el piso.- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra una bolsa transparente. La castaña jadeo al ver el contenido… la prueba de embarazo._

_-Lo demás no fue difícil… empecé a atar cabos y luego todo se volvió tan claro como el agua… por eso me evitabas, por eso te habías desmayado en el pasillo de la universidad… por eso vomitaste esa vez, porque estas embarazada… esto es tuyo ¿Cierto?-__dijo tirando la bolsita sobre la mesa de centro-.__O… ¿Me vas a mentir?-__le pregunto seriamente. Bella frunció el ceño y levanto su mirada hacia el._

_-No… es mío… y, y si estoy embarazada.- respiro profundamente intentando coger valor-.__Pero que… ¿que te hace creer que el bebe es tuyo?-__le dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo._

_**-**__No juegues conmigo Isabella… cuando te hice mía aun eras virgen.-__le contesto Edward entre dientes y con los músculos tensos._

_-Y eso que… yo, pude… pude haberme acostado con otro hombre.-__le dijo con la barbilla levantada._

_-¿Porque te empeñas en mentir y tratar de esconder la verdad?… soy el único que te ha tocado.- dijo él colérico levantándose de golpe de donde estaba. Bella se sobresalto y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sollozo suavemente y bajo la mirada mientras empezaba a llorar._

_-Lo siento.-__murmuro con voz quebrada. Los cambios de humor ya habían comenzado hacia unas semanas. Edward suspiro y masajeo su cuello. Dudoso se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado._

_-No llores… sabes que no me gusta.-__le susurro sobandole el brazo. Bella levanto su rostro hacia el y lo observo con la mirada nublada. El cobrizo bufo por lo bajo y le limpio suavemente las mejillas con el dorso de su mano derecha._

_-Lo, lo siento.-__dijo ella bajando la mirada._

_-¿Porque me lo ocultaste?-__le pregunto con suavidad._

_-No quería, yo no quería que tu pensaras que era una, una manera de amarrarte a mi.- dijo Bella intentando inútilmente de dejar de sollozar._

_-Nunca pensaría eso de ti.-__le respondió él agarrandole de la barbilla para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Involuntariamente bajo la mirada hacia sus labios y los observo fijamente, se miraban bastante tentadores. Desde la noche en que hizo suya a Bella, no hubo ningún tipo de contacto entre ellos, el había querido olvidar todo lo que había pasado, se había dicho que eso solamente ocurrió por que el había ingerido un poco de alcohol aun sabiendo muy bien que el estaba totalmente lucido en aquel momento._

_Quiso que todo volviera a ser como antes, quiso poder borrar los recuerdos de la mente de Bella para que ella no lo esquivara cada vez que podía, para que ella no tuviera que evitarlo. Para que fuera la misma de antes._

_Se había dicho hasta el cansancio que había sido un error, se había dicho que no volvería a ocurrir, que no la desearía mas y ahí se encontraba, a unos solos centímetros de su boca que era todo un manjar. Aun recordaba el sabor a fresa que tenia. Y la deseaba, Joder, su piel ardía por tocar nuevamente la de ella. La deseaba y no había nada que le impidiera tomarla. Arremetió contra su boca con furia y apenas logro notar la sorpresa de Bella, que atónita tardo un momento en corresponderle. Lamió, succiono y mordisqueo sus labios suavemente. Luego se separo de ella cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, con la respiración errática la observo fijamente y la llama dentro de el se encendió. Desvió la mirada._

_-Cásate conmigo.- soltó sin pensar y se sorprendió totalmente a si mismo. Un tenso silencio se formo entre ellos, momento que le sirvió para meditar lo que había dicho. En menos de lo que se imagino llego a la conclusión de que esa era la mejor opción. No quería que nadie hablara mal de Bella y además, los principios morales que le habían enseñado su padre y hermano mayor le obligaban prácticamente a pedirle matrimonio. Volteo hacia Bella quien conmocionada parpadeaba continuamente._

_-¿Qué?-__logro articular la castaña en un hilo de voz._

_-Cuidare de ti y de mi hijo… nada les faltara.- declaro Edward firmemente. Los ojos de Bella se cristalizaron._

_-¿Estas hablando enserio?-__pregunto ella incrédula. No podía creer lo que escuchaba y menos viniendo de Edward para con ella._

_**-**__Si Bella.- contesto él con serenidad. La castaña negó con la cabeza intentando organizar sus ideas, se había perdido en cierto punto de la conversación hacia un momento, pero lo ultimo que había escuchado era como un sueño._

_-No se que decir.-__dijo ella casi sin voz. Edward frunció el ceño y masajeo su cuello_

_-¿Crees que es apresurado?-__le pregunto seriamente. La castaña negó con la cabeza inmediatamente lo escucho_

_-No… no es eso, es solo que, es que…-__respiro profundamente y poco a poco una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-. Es-esta bien.- respondió nerviosamente jugando con sus dedos._

_-Perfecto.- le dijo luego de un momento, bajo la mirada y suspiro para luego levantarla hacia ella-.__La pasión que sentimos… mantendrá vivo nuestro matrimonio… pero no pidas amor Bella … porque es algo que no tendrás.- le dijo él con voz dura y una expresión seria. Bella bajo la mirada y sintió como su corazón era oprimido fuertemente. Sonrió con levedad y después de unos breves segundos levanto la mirada hacia Edward._

_-Lo se Edward… no puedo pedirte mas.- le susurro evitando que su voz se quebrase._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Vamos Bells… vamos inhala y exhala.-__le pidió Rosalie acariciándole el cabello humedecido de la raíz._

_-Duele… ahh, duele.- se quejo la castaña con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Ya cariño… ya pasara.- le dijo suavemente._

_-Ahh… duele.- emitió la castaña apretándole fuertemente la mano._

_-¿Como estas Bella?-__pregunto un atractivo peligris entrando a la habitación, era uno de los doctores del hospital y maestro voluntario en la universidad en la que la castaña estaba._

_-Ahh… ay.- se quejo Bella entre lamentos._

_-Las contracciones cada vez son mas fuertes y frecuentes.- explico una enfermera revisando una carpeta amarilla._

_-Esta bien… déjame ver.-__dijo poniéndose frente a la castaña-.__Ya se ve la cabeza… creo que todos estamos listos.- volteo hacia la enfermera y esta asintió._

_-Un momento… un momento.- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación._

_-¿Quien es usted señor?… solo se permite a una persona aquí.- declaro el peligris seriamente, el cobrizo se detuvo y lo observo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Soy su esposo.- gruño entre dientes._

_-Yo… yo estaré afuera… se fuerte desastre.- dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en la frente a la castaña para después salir de la habitación. Edward se acerco rápidamente a Bella._

_-¿Estas bien?-__le pregunto suavemente con un atisbo de preocupación acariciándole el cabello mientras le agarraba la mano._

_-Si… ahh.- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Bien Bella … ahora necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas.- le pidió el doctor poniéndose nuevamente frente a ella. Bella asintió._

_-Aahhh.-__grito la castaña apretando fuertemente la mano de Edward mientras pujaba. Se detuvo luego de un momento e intento recuperar la respiración._

_-Bien… otra vez.- pidió el doctor y Bella nuevamente lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas. Paro y se recostó en la cama mientras ladeaba el rostro y trataba de controlar su irregular respiración. Sentía los ojos pesados y tenia ganas de dormir… dormir profundamente._

_-Vamos bien Bella… vamos bien… solo un poco mas.- dijo el medico. La cabeza del bebe casi estaba afuera._

_-Ya no puedo.- susurro la castaña agotada cerrando suavemente los ojos._

_-No se duerma… no se duerma.- dijo una enfermera acercándose rápidamente a ella, empezó a golpearle con suavidad la mejilla._

_-No te duermas Bella.-__dijo el doctor fuertemente con seriedad y un tono de alarma en la voz. Edward comprendió que eso podía ser realmente grave. Se acerco a ella y empezó a moverla con delicadeza intentando que ella reaccionara. Parecía ida en un trance. La castaña por fin abrió los ojos en su totalidad y frunció delicadamente el ceño, mientras jadeaba._

_-Bien… ahora escúchame muy bien… falta poco para que el bebe salga y tu me tienes que ayudar Bella … ahora puja.- le pidió suavemente._

_-Duele.-__emitió la castaña con voz quebrada mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Edward ladeo el rostro con impotencia. Daría todo por estar él en esa situación, por evitar que ella sufriera de esa manera._

_-Lo se… pero tienes que hacerlo… ya falta poco Bella… puja.- la castaña negó con la cabeza._

_-Vamos Bella… tu puedes, es por nuestro hijo.- le susurro Edward al oído, acariciándole la frente perlada de sudor. La castaña lo miro a los ojos y asintió levemente. Mordió su labio inferior y apretó fuertemente la mano de Edward mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto el llanto de un bebe inundo la habitación y Bella se dejo caer en la cama casi sin respiración, ni fuerzas. Volteo su mirada hacia Edward que observaba absorto algo._

_-Es un saludable varón.- dijo el peligris luego de un momento extendiéndole un bulto envuelto en una manta. La castaña dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia el y con las escasas fuerzas que tenia agarro el bultito liviano entre sus manos y lo puso sobre su pecho, lentamente le quito el extremo de la manta que cubría su carita redonda y sonrió mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Su piel era pálida como la suya, como la de Edward, se le veían un poco las venas. El poco cabello que tenia era cobrizo._

_Con su dedo índice contorneo sus bonitas facciones hasta llegar a su pequeña nariz un poco roja, la apretó levemente y el bebe se removió y lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos. Bella sonrió de felicidad. Sus ojitos eran esmeraldas como los de su papá._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La risa de un bebe se escuchaba por toda la casa._

_-¿Y donde estará el bebe?-__pregunto Bella tapando con ambas manos su rostro._ _-Y Anthony… ¿Donde esta mi bebe?-__pregunto la castaña divertida.-Aquí esta.-__dijo rápidamente quitando las manos de su cara. El bebe que estaba frente a ella rió y aplaudió, Bella le sonrió mientras con sus manos trataba de asentar el rebelde cabello cobrizo del pequeño, estiro sus manos hacia él y el bebe rió nuevamente mientras balbuceaba silabas al azar._

_-Tony … amor… di mama.- le pidió sonriendo, el pequeño se encogió de hombros un momento y luego estallo en risas mientras movía sus manitas_

_-Vamos cariño… di mama.- dijo la castaña suavemente, esa ultima semana había estado insistiendo para que su bebe pudiera pronunciar esa pequeña palabra y como era obvio los resultados no eran exactamente los que ella deseaba, solo le escuchaba balbucear… nada mas_

_-Ven hijo.- le dijo agarrándolo en brazos, se arrecosto en el sofá y lo puso bocabajo sobre su pecho. Anthony empezó a jugar con algunos mechones de su cabello y la castaña lo observo fijamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda. De pronto el pequeño se detuvo y fijo sus ojitos esmeraldas en los de ella, la miro un momento y luego empezó a balbucear como si estuviera hablando._

_-Ma… ma-ma… mama.-__dijo de repente y una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de Bella._

_-Dilo otra vez… dilo otra vez.- pidió emocionada mientras le abrazaba y se incorporaba en el sofá, le sentó sobre sus piernas y espero ansiosa. Anthony la miro un rato antes de empezar nuevamente a balbucear._

_-Mama.- soltó agitando sus manitos, Bella rió abrazándolo fuertemente_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**.**_

_-Vamos Tony… así es.-__dijo sonriendo al ver como el pequeño cobrizo de aproximadamente once meses intentaba ponerse en pie._

_-Levántate hijo.- le animo aplaudiéndole, el bebe poco a poco logro ponerse en pie y luego se tambaleo sin llegar a caerse. Empezó a reír y aplaudir contento por su logro cuando finalmente logro mantener el equilibrio. Bella se puso frente a el de cuclillas y extendió sus brazos._

_-Ven cariño.- le dijo haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara. Anthony la miro por un momento y luego dio un paso hacia ella, se detuvo y agito sus manitas mientras nuevamente reía, dio otro paso y otro mas y se detuvo._

_-Así se hace amor… ven con mama.- le dijo incitándole a seguir, el pequeño dio otro paso y se tambaleo, cuando iba a caer Bella lo sostuvo de los bracitos para que consiguiera equilibrio y luego estiro sus dedos hacia el. Anthony los apretó con sus manos y la castaña empezó a retroceder haciendo que el bebe la siguiera._

_-Bien hecho.- dijo luego de un momento totalmente satisfecha abrazándolo fuertemente, lo cargo y empezó a dar vueltas con el._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Como te sientes?-__pregunto poniéndose de cuclillas frente a el. Arreglo el cuello de la camisa blanca que el niño llevaba puesta y luego agarro su rostro entre sus manos y le obligo a verla._

_-¿Estas bien?-__le pregunto acariciando sus mejillas._

_-Si Mamá.- dijo el pequeño sonriéndole._

_-Si no quieres entrar esta bien… podemos ir a casa.- le propuso Bella arreglándole el cabello. Anthony negó con la cabeza._

_-No Mamá.- le dijo con serenidad. Bella suspiro._

_-Esta bien… estaré aquí cuando las clases terminen.- dijo seriamente, el pequeño asintió-.__Cuídate cariño…. Te amo.-__le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se reincorporo. Le observo entrar al salón de clases y suspiro. Parecía que el primer día de clases era mas difícil para ella que para Anthony. Sonrió y observo por ultima vez el salón… Anthony jugaba con un pequeño pelinegro… se divertía. Dio media vuelta y se encamino por el pasillo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Acababa de salir del hospital después de una ardua mañana. Esos últimos días las citas médicas se acumulaban debido a la brigada de vacunación que había llegado. Suspiro. Estaba realmente cansada, lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a casa de Alice para recoger a su hijo e ir a su hogar, pasar un tiempo con el antes de que Edward llegara. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y lanzo un bufido, exhalo ruidosamente mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana intentando distraerse, en ese momento la paciencia era la virtud de la que carecía. Su atención se centro en un hombre que estaba de espaldas, su porte le resulto tan familiar que no pudo despegar su mirada de el. El hombre se encontraba de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el interior del majestuoso hotel frente a el. Se le notaba algo impaciente por la manera en que golpeaba con su pie el suelo._

_Bella bajo la mirada y luego la dirigió al frente, mordió su labio inferior y unas extrañas ansias le invadieron, bufo y lentamente devolvió su mirada de nuevo a aquel hombre, le recorrió una y otra vez mientras poco a poco fruncía el ceño, él le era conocido. El hombre de cabello cobrizo dio media vuelta y observo a los lados. Su respiración se volvió pesada al verlo de frente y de la confusión paso al desconcierto ¿Que hacia Edward en un hotel? algunas preguntas empezaron a formularse por su cabeza hasta que el sonido de unos pitidos la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada al frente. El semáforo estaba en verde. Negó con la cabeza intentando concentrar sus pensamientos y arranco el vehículo mientras activaba las luces intermitentes, se parqueo en el edificio mas cercano e inhalo con profundidad antes de dirigir su mirada al hotel. Edward se encontraba en la misma posición, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada nuevamente fija en el interior del hotel. Intentó buscar alguna justificación lógica para que el estuviera ahí, alejo los pensamientos maliciosos y trato de convencerse a si misma de que el estaría esperando algún socio o algo por el estilo, pero cuando una mujer salió del hotel y se acerco para besarle… todo se derrumbo en su interior._

_Las lágrimas bajaban de sus orbes continuamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los apretó. Estrujo el volante del auto entre sus manos… que estúpida había sido… tantos trabajos hasta la madrugada, cenas, salidas… tantos viajes… fue una idiota… él se lo había dicho, se lo advirtió pero ella como una imbécil creyó poder hacerlo cambiar. Edward nunca la amo y nunca lo haría, todo lo que le causaba era deseo… solo eso… e incluso muchas veces pensó que él la amaba por la forma tan especial y dulce en que le hacía el amor, pero, todo fue su imaginación, un deseo muy lejos de su realidad. Si, él se había vuelto más frió y distante con el pasar de los años y ella deseo creer que era el exceso de trabajo, pero, no era así y frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba._

_¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?... era algo que debía esperar ¿cierto?... el nunca le prometió amor, ella fue la única estúpida… maldito masoquismo… tratando de crearle una historia de amor que nunca existió, que nunca existiría. Él se lo había dicho muchas veces y una vez más se lo demostraba, pero con acciones. Arranco rápidamente el auto, ya no quería ver aquello… le dañaba._

_._

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Riley… soy amigo de este tonto… no le hagas caso no es muy… expresivo.- dijo sonriendo. La castaña le miro y sonrió con timidez._

_-Soy… Bella.-dijo suavemente tratando de sonar tranquila. Siguió a su amiga caminando al lado del rubio._

_Ese chico era agradable más aun así no le gustaba que la mirara… la hacía sentir incomoda. Desvió la mirada hacia la pista, ahí estaba su amiga con ese tal Emmett. Nunca juzgaba a las personas antes de conocerlas a fondo pero ese chico en realidad no le agradaba… bueno realmente no era desagradable. Tenía una mente muy abierta y un gran interés y pasión por el arte pero todo cambiaba cuando le decía "feíta" que por cierto habían sido más de un par de veces._

_-Bella… quieres bailar.- pregunto el rubio extendiéndole la mano. Indecisa la tomo, supuestamente iba a divertirse ¿cierto?, además, un baile entre amigos no era malo ¿no?._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto seriamente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo al oírlo. Respiro profundo._

_-Con unos amigos.- dijo en apenas un susurro que logro llegar a oídos del cobrizo. Lo miro levantarse y lanzar el vaso estrellándolo con la pared haciéndola sobresaltar._

_-Demonios… ¿Sabes qué hora es?-__pregunto furioso bajando lentamente los tres escalones que lo separaban del suelo mientras apagaba en el camino el cigarro para luego tirarlo al final. Su ceño se frunció al oírlo decir aquellas palabras… él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle cuando él hacía lo mismo._

_-Yo no te digo nada cuando sales y llegas en la madrugada.- declaro fuertemente frunciendo el ceño aun mas al sentir ese insoportable nudo en su garganta… ella no había hecho nada malo._

_-No me importa… sabes que me gusta manejar mi vida así… pero eso no significa que tú puedas hacerlo.- gruño molesto mirándola furtivo. Estaba furioso… muy furioso._

_-Yo… tengo el mismo… derecho que tu.- dijo respirando agitada a causa de la fuerte presión en su pecho y el ardor molesto en sus ojos. Trato de tranquilizarse. No__podía__llorar. No en ese momento… no frente a él._

_-Tú eres mi esposa… entiendes… no puedes salir cuando se te plazca.- ordeno sin abnegación. Bella lo miro con incredulidad. Desde cuando Edward era… tan… tan machista. Cerró los ojos fuertemente evitando derramar alguna lagrima. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera casi imperceptible. Abrió los orbes lentamente fijando su mirada en el._

_-¿Desde cuándo aquí hay reglas?-pregunto casi en un grito tratando de tranquilizarse._

_-Desde el momento en que regrese a__mi__casa y__mi__esposa no estaba… desde que__no__contesta el celular… desde que llega a__altas__horas de la noche… desde que__no sé__donde esta.- clamo molesto mirándola directamente a los ojos. La castaña le miro con impotencia desde cuando a él le importaba lo que ella hacía._

_-Yo… tu… no.- balbuceo sin llegar a decir nada por el fuerte nudo en la garganta, simplemente callo y bajo la mirada. Se dispuso a ir hacia el cuarto de huéspedes hasta que sintió como era halada del brazo. Su cuerpo choco contra el torso desnudo del cobrizo. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando los labios de su esposo se movieron desesperados sobre los suyos. Su cartera cayó pero ella no fue consciente de ello. Sus sentidos se aturdieron aun mas cuando su espalda choco bruscamente contra una pared, no supo exactamente en qué momento empezó a corresponder el beso con pasión resguardada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Quién era ese hombre?- pregunto con ira contenida haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella temblara, devolvió la mirada a él rápidamente… nunca lo había visto así… tan__molesto._

_-El… es… el es un amigo.- dijo nerviosamente tratando inútilmente de sonar con naturalidad, entrelazo sus manos para evitar que estas siguieran temblando, sin perderlo de vista._

_-Un amigo… Bella… ese tipo te iba a besar.- gruño molesto mientras su ceño se fruncía, la castaña le miro sorprendida… algo le decía que debía irse de ahí, empezó a retroceder._

_-No… el…no.- dijo negando con la cabeza._

_-Maldición Isabella… escúchame bien… no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ese tipo.- ordeno mirándola directamente, el rostro de la castaña cambio drásticamente, le observo seriamente mientras su entrecejo se fruncía también._

_-El es mi amigo.- clamo enfrentándolo, no dejaría que Edward le dijera que hacer, el no podía._

_-No me importa… ese maldito te estaba tocando.- dijo furioso ante la contradicción de su esposa y aun mas de solo recordar a ese mal nacido._

_-Es mi amigo.- repitió empezando a molestarse… el no podía ordenarle con quien no establecer una amistad, además el rubio era solo eso… Riley era solo un amigo… estaba segura que lo de el beso fue solo un malentendido… ¿cierto?_

_-Escucha Bella … yo soy tu__esposo… el__único__hombre que te ha tocado y eso se quedara así.- dijo fríamente lo había dicho una vez, Bella era__suya… el solo recordar a ese maldito rubio hacia que su sangre hirviera con más intensidad, la castaña le miro molesta… odiaba que Edward la tratara así… como un objeto de su propiedad._

_-Y quién te ha dicho eso.- dijo enfadada sin siquiera pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca, miro como el cobrizo la observaba y por un segundo le pareció ver sus orbes… rojos._

_-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto fuertemente mientras apretaba los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos tratando de contener la ira que sentía al oír las palabras de la castaña._

_-No… nada.- dijo temblorosa al comprender la magnitud de sus propias palabras y lo que ahora estaría pensando Edward._

_-¿Que quieres decir?- volvió a preguntar colérico… el solo hecho de pensar a otro hombre tocando Bella, hacia que su sangre hirviera con más intensidad y un desagradable nudo se formara en su estomago._

_-Nada Edward… nada.- dijo nerviosa retrocediendo, sintió como el cobrizo la agarraba de ambos brazos haciéndola quedar frente a él._

_-El__único__hombre que te puede tocar soy yo… lo entiendes.- dijo mirándola fijamente… solo el… solo él la podía tocar._

_-Suéltame.- dijo sintiendo el molesto ardor en los ojos._

_-Lo entiendes.- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, esta tembló cuando su cálido aliento choco contra su piel, el cobrizo la soltó pasando rápidamente sus brazos por la pequeña cintura._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Eres __mía.- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído mientras aceleraba poco a poco las embestidas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Dime que me amas.- dijo llorando, sus puños poco a poco perdieron fuerza y sus labios temblaron liberando débiles sollozos que salían entrecortados.-Hazlo Edward… dímelo.- susurro débilmente… sabía que no lo haría… lo sabía y eso le dolía aun mas… mucho mas._

_-Yo no puedo amar.- dijo fríamente observándola a los ojos… no mostrando ninguna clase de remordimiento o culpabilidad al decir esas palabras que podrían causarle un gran dolor… y así fue… dolió… dolió mucho._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Frunció el ceño levemente ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Observo el techo blanco del lugar y desconcertada ladeo el rostro mirando su alrededor. La habitación era completamente blanca._

_Frunció el ceño aturdida… ¿dónde estaba? Trato de apoyarse en sus codos pero algo se lo impidió. Observo por primera vez la cabellera cobriza y su respiración se alteró. Trato de apoyarse en el codo izquierdo pues no podía mover su otro brazo ya que su mano era bien sujeta por algo. Se reincorporo con dificultad y dirigió su mirada a la persona a su lado, sorprendiéndose… era él… era Edward. No supo en ese momento como sentirse pero… Dios, no pudo evitar que en su pecho se instalara una sensación agradable._

_-Edward.- quiso llamarlo pero su voz salió como un suave murmullo pues su garganta estaba seca. Empezó a moverlo lentamente y su corazón se aceleró al verlo levantarse al parecer aun no consciente de que estaba despierta. Cuando sus miradas chocaron se sintió extraña por la forma en que el la miraba, algo había cambiado en los orbes esmeraldas._

_Edward la observo con incredulidad, su corazón empezó a latir alocado y solo dios sabia como se sentía… era una alegría que imagino no volver a sentir._

_-Bella.- susurro aun desorientado sin poder creer que ella estuviera ahí… despierta. Se inclino hacia ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos observándola fijamente a los ojos. Paso su mano derecha por su cuello sintiendo como su piel se erizaba bajo su tacto y siguió hasta su espalda. Bajo por esta lentamente y la acerco a su cuerpo rodeándolo con su brazo libre… sintiéndola… quería sentir que aquello era real._

_-No lo vuelvas hacer.- dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Queriendo sentirla aún más. Se alejó de ella y la tomo del rostro observando sus orbes cafés mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas._

_-No lo vuelvas a hacer Bells.- pidió con una sonrisa. La castaña lo observo aturdida. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho amenazando a salir y aun sentía la leve punzada en su cabeza, pero, lo que la tenía en estado de estupor era la actitud de Edward y aun mas su sonrisa. Desde hacía mucho no le veía sonreír… desde hacía mucho._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Perdón.- susurro apretándola aún más contra sí._

_-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me pides perdón?-__pregunto ella luego de un momento confundido._

_-Cuando recuerdes todo lo sabrás.- le dijo roncamente. Sus manos antes quietas empezaron a acariciar suavemente su cintura. Ella se estremeció. Entre sus labios succiono suavemente su piel haciéndola jadear. El calor comenzó a sofocarlo y unas terribles ganas de hacerla suya le incitaron. Bajo suavemente sus manos por sus muslos._

_-Edward.- suspiro al sentir las caricias del cobrizo, eran tan placenteras, adictivas y las necesitaba. Edward al no poder soportarlo más la agarro del rostro y estampo sus labios contra los de ella apasionadamente. Sus labios se movieron con frenesí sobre los del otro. El cobrizo se abrió paso a su boca y sumergió su lengua en esta. Bella gimió y una pequeña corriente eléctrica les erizo la piel ante el contacto de sus lenguas. La mano de la castaña se hundió en su cabello cobrizo y Edward la acerco más a él mientras ladeaba la cabeza tratando de tener mayor acceso a su boca._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Aléjate de ella… es mía.- dijo con rabia dando un paso hacia adelante. Jacob en ningún momento retrocedió. Bella les observo de manera intercalada y luego rápidamente llevo una mano a su frente al sentir un repentino mareo._

_-Y si no quiero ¿qué?... no me hagas reír Edward… hace mucho dejo de pertenecerte… cuando tú mismo lo arruinaste todo.- dijo el moreno sonriendo con cinismo._

_-Cierra el pico… y no me tientes.- frunció el ceño._

_-Y tú no me retes.- dijo avanzando un paso._

_-¿Que están haciendo?… ¿De qué están hablando?-__pregunto Bella totalmente confundida. No entendían exactamente lo que ellos decían… hablaban de alguien y la manera en que lo hacían le hacía creer que era de ella, pero al mismo tiempo nada tenía lógica, no alcanzaba a comprender… se sentía abrumada, perdida… todo empezaba a darle vueltas y sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza._

_-No te metas Bella.- dijo Edward intentando suavizar la rabia en su voz._

_-No Edward… ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?… eran muy buenos amigos y de la nada parecen odiarse.- dijo aturdida._

_-Bella … por favor.- pidió mirándola con suavidad._

_-Deberías alejarte de él… te ha dañado demasiado.- dijo Jacob desviando la mirada hacia la castaña. Bella lo observo sin entender._

_-Cállate.- dijo Edward fuertemente devolviendo su mirada hacia el._

_-¿De qué hablas?-__pregunto la castaña._

_-Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra.- le advirtió Edward al moreno._

_-No soy yo quien debe decírtelo Bella.- dijo Jacob dando un paso hacia atrás, tenía el cuerpo tenso como si estuviera a punto de explotar._

_-¿Decirme que?-__pregunto Bella completamente perdida._

_-Tienes amnesia y no recuerdas muchas cosas y sé que si lo hicieras el no estaría a tu lado.- soltó Jacob con ira contenida señalando a Edward._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-No puedo evitar dañarte… aunque no lo desee… siempre lo hago.- susurro con tristeza y culpa-.__Lo siento tanto.- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Se acercó a ella y beso sus labios, luego se alejó lo necesario para ver su rostro._

_-Eres lo más importante en mi vida… tú y nuestro hijo son lo único que tengo.- acaricio su mejilla izquierda-.__Te amo.- susurro antes de alejarse. Se levantó de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta. La observo por última vez antes de salir de la habitación._

_._

_..::End flashback::.._

_._

Sintió como todo le daba vueltas y las imágenes siguieron reproduciéndose como una película en su cabeza. Algunas lagrimas recorrían libremente sus mejillas y su garganta ardía por el nudo que le atravesaba. Sollozo fuertemente y miro al niño que seguía aun en medio de la calle observándola con preocupación. Lloro fuertemente… su hijo… su bebe.

Un pitido la saco del trance y ladeo el rostro nuevamente hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle. Quiso levantarse y correr hacia su bebe, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Quiso gritar y pedir a alguien que le ayudara, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Las lagrimas nublaron su mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños arrancando el césped. La única imagen que en ese momento tenia era la de su hijo y un vehículo acercándose a toda velocidad.

.

_Anthony_

_._

* * *

><p><em>Espero les halla gustado el Capi Es larguisimo. Les dejare la nota que izo la autora al final de Este Capi :D<em>

__N/A: ¿__Que tal chicos?, después de casi un mes me presento ante ustedes con un capitulo sumamente emocionante, aquí intente aclarar cualquier duda que tuvieran, tiene de todo un poco, desde lemmon hasta la posible muerte de un personaje… mmm… bueno es que me encuentro indecisa en eso… no… no la crean jamás haría algo así.. ¿o si?. Bien chicos solamente faltan dos capítulos, el final y el epilogo. Ahora depende totalmente de ustedes cuanto me tarde, entre mas review tenga, mas me animaran y mas rápido traeré el final que por cierto es una bomba.__

_Nos leemos_

_¿Review?_


	14. Amor

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la Gran Stephenie Meyer y todo el Crédito de la historia va para Rosas rojas ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo Final***_

_**.**_

"_**Amor"**_

_**.**_

Su mente se bloqueo automáticamente y lo único que tuvo capacidad de escuchar fue el sonido de las llantas al rechinar. Todo paso demasiado rápido frente a sus ojos y cuando por fin pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, se levanto a duras penas y corrió con todo lo que podía hacia el pequeño cobrizo que estaba tirado en la orilla de la calle. Se acerco a él y se agacho torpemente hasta quedar a su altura, empezó a revisarle con la mirada de manera urgida y asustada, tenia las manos temblorosas y el corazón hecho un puño.

-¿Estas bien amor?… Anthony… hijo… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto con voz estrangulada, tocándole mejillas. Anthony estaba como en estado de shock, miraba fijamente la carretera mientras lloraba en silencio tembloroso y pálido. Bella lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazo con muchísima fuerza.

No estaba herido… lo único que tenia eran raspones en los brazos y piernas pero nada verdaderamente grave, cerro los ojos y empezó a llorar… lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo

-Bella … Tony.- grito Rosalie mientras corría hacia donde estaban, la castaña levanto su mirada a ella, de pronto la rubia se detuvo de golpe y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con la mirada fija en la carretera-. Oh dios.- dijo llevando una mano a su boca mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus orbes azules. Bella se tenso de inmediato y se separo de Anthony para luego erguirse en su sitio, apretó los puños y con lentitud dio media vuelta.

Observo la escena frente a sus ojos y su mirada se nublo mientras mas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Su corazón se estrujo con tanta fuerza que jadeo sin aire, las piernas le temblaron y no supo exactamente como logro mantenerse en pie. Dio automáticamente un paso adelante y luego otro y otro hasta que se hallo corriendo. Se arrodillo frente al cuerpo que estaba tirado boca arriba en el pavimento.

-Edward.- murmullo apenas con voz quebrada moviéndolo suavemente. Las manos empezaron a temblarle mientras perdían calor y las lagrimas descendieron mas seguidamente de sus ojos.

-Edward … Edward por favor… por, por favor des-pierta.- pidió moviéndolo nuevamente-. Despierta amor… despierta… Edward … Ed despierta.- sollozo-. Vamos amor despierta… abre los ojos Edward … Ed-ward ábrelos.- grito con desesperación, empezó a llorar audiblemente con todo el cuerpo temblándole.

-Papá.- llamo Anthony parándose atropelladamente-. Papá … Papa.- dijo acercándose a ellos, se arrodillo a un lado de Edward y empezó a moverle del brazo-. Papá, Papá… no se mueve, mamá no se mueve- le dijo a voz de grito a Bella quien empezó a temblar más bruscamente.

-Rose …Rose.- llamo la castaña fuertemente y la rubia pareció salir de un estado de estupor. Se aproximo a ella con rapidez.

-Papá … despierta Papá.- grito Anthony al borde de la desesperación con las lágrimas bañado su carita, Bella lo tomo de la cintura y quiso alejarlo pero el pequeño empezó a removerse con brusquedad.

-No Mamá yo quiero estar con papá… no mamá.- empezó a luchar por zafarse para acercarse nuevamente a su papá, Rosalie llego le agarro por la espalda y le sujeto firmemente mientras Bella lo soltaba. La castaña dio media vuelta hacia él y le agarro de las mejillas.

-Escúchame amor… papi estará bien ¿si?… sol-solamente esta desmayado… pero, pero te prometo que.- sollozo-. Que te iremos a buscar juntos ¿si mi amor?… ¿si?… recuerda que te amo mucho hijo.- le susurro dándole un sonoro beso en la frente. Se alejo de el y le sonrió.

-Pero, pero mamá… yo…

-Lle-vatelo Rose… llévatelo y asegúrate que este bien.- le dijo a duras penas a la rubia volteando hacia Edward.

-No mamá… suéltame tía… quiero ir a don-de papá.- emitió intentado liberarse.

-Calma Tony.- le ordeno Rose con voz temblorosa pero dura, el pequeño de pronto paro de luchar y se abrazo a ella, la ojiazul lo tomo en brazos y Anthony hundió su cabeza en su pecho, y empezó a llorar fuertemente, Rosalie dirigió una mirada a la castaña y luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bella acaricio suavemente la frente de Edward con la mano temblorosa y unos pequeños sollozos empezaron a salir de sus labios.

-Edward.- murmuro con voz trémula, su rostro se contrajo y se apoyo en el pecho del moreno para luego empezar a llorar con libertad.

Edward había llegado de la nada cuando el vehículo estaba a punto de embestir a Anthony, le había empujado con tanta fuerza que saco al pequeño del camino, pero él no tuvo tiempo de salir de la carretera. El conductor apenas había podido frenar pero el cuerpo de Edward impacto contra el parabrisas quebrándolo completamente y cayendo al suelo.

De pronto Bella se alejo del moreno y lo observo fijamente. Había sentido el subir y bajar de su pecho… respiraba.

Apoyo su oreja en el lado izquierdo de su tórax donde se encontraba su corazón y cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y concentrarse.

El corazón de él latía normalmente.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Edward solamente estaba desmayado por el golpe, analizo rápidamente. Se alejo de él y la sonrisa se borro al instante de su rostro mientras sus ojos se expandían al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre recorrer el pavimento.

Le levanto de la cabeza con cuidado y observo la herida a un lado de esta, no era muy grande pero la sangre no paraba de brotar.

Con las manos temblorosas rasgo su falda arrancando un trozo de tela, lo paso por su cabeza y lo anudo con la suficiente fuerza para parar el sangrado, luego le acaricio las mejillas suavemente y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Los ojos de Edward empezaron a abrirse con lentitud y una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro. Ahogo un gemido mientras se retorcía levemente y arqueaba la espalda.

-Edward … ohh Edward.- exclamo lanzándose sobre él.

-Pesas.- fue lo único que susurro el cobrizo con voz rasposa, Bella se alejo rápidamente de él mientras un sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas, Edward intento levantarse pero ella lo detuvo sosteniéndole por los hombros.

-No te levantes.- le dijo suavemente, Edward la observo por un momento y luego volteo hacia los lados buscando a alguien.

-Anthony … ¿y Tony?- pregunto con desesperación, Bella le agarro de las mejillas firmemente y le hizo verla.

-Él esta bien… Rose se lo llevo.- le explico, el cobrizo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escucharla… si ella sabia de quien él hablaba solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto con voz ahogada, Bella asintió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo recuerdo todo.- dijo con una sonrisa. Edward se la devolvió y luego intento reincorporarse, pero la castaña nuevamente le detuvo.

-Estoy bien.- emitió el cobrizo y ella suspiro y le dejo resignada, sabia que de nada servia intentar detenerle, Edward era demasiado terco.

Una vez el cobrizo se reincorporo pudo sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Te duele?… ¿estas bien?- preguntó la castaña con preocupación al ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Edward la observo fijamente

-Si.- se limito a responder, apoyo sus manos en el suelo y se puso de rodillas intentando reprimir toda expresión de dolor.

-Edward no lo hagas.- le pidió Bella levantándose.

-Estoy bien.- volvió a repetir impulsándose con sus manos y piernas.

Cuando finalmente se puso de pie un leve mareo le inundo y Bella lo abrazo por la cintura intentado que él consiguiera equilibrio.

El cobrizo paso su brazo izquierdo por sus delicados hombros y llevo una mano a su cabeza intentado de esa manera calmar los horribles malestares que sentía, al hacerlo noto por primera vez el trozo de tela que le apretaba y bajo la mirada hacia Bella.

Centro sus orbes en su rostro de manera curiosa e interrogante hasta que algo mas llamo su atención.

Bajo aun mas la mirada hacia los esbeltos muslos de la castaña que estaban a la vista ya que la falda que ella llevaba puesta estaba rota... y entonces lo comprendió.

Olvido en ese momento el dolor y la situación en la que se encontraba y contra todo pronostico frunció el ceño ignorando la leve punzada en la cabeza que sintió por el gesto. Se alejo de ella y se quito su chaqueta negra para luego dársela. Bella lo miro sin comprender.

-Tápate.- le ordeno él seriamente y fue hasta entonces que ella observo sus piernas expuestas y se sonrojo. Anudo la chaqueta en su cintura y luego se acerco al cobrizo quien la apego a él inmediatamente pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Joven… ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto un hombre de cabello canoso acercándose a ellos. Edward lo observo seriamente al identificarlo.

-Si estoy bien.- dijo con frialdad.

-Discúlpeme por favor… he llamado a la ambulancia y me dijeron que en unos momentos estarán aquí.- le dijo apenado con la cabeza gacha.

-No se preocupe.- contesto.

-Pero… hay alguna manera de reparar los daños?- pregunto centrando su mirada en la herida de su cabeza. Edward negó.

-Disculpándose lo ha hecho.- dijo y empezó a caminar apoyándose levemente en Bella.

-Pero… joven… ¿Esta seguro que esta bien?- pregunto acercándose a él nuevamente.

-Ya le he dicho que no se preocupe… no ha habido ningún dañó extremo y mi esposa es doctora.- respondió apegando mas a Bella, esta se sonrojo un poco y el señor le comprendió.

-Esta bien… gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa, Edward asintió con la cabeza y luego emprendió camino nuevamente.

-Edward … deberíamos esperar mejor a la ambulancia.- mascullo Bella una vez que estuvieron más lejos.

-Estoy bien.- contesto él seriamente.

-Pero Edward … puedes tener algunas contusiones o hemorragias internas.- le dijo ella con preocupación, el cobrizo suspiro.

-Solo me duele la cabeza… estoy seguro que eso tu puedes solucionarlo… vamos a casa.- le pidió con voz baja. Bella asintió rendida.

.

.

.

Parqueó frente a su casa y observo a Edward quien estaba en el asiento de copiloto. No le había permitido manejar en su condición y el cobrizo extrañamente no opuso resistencia y solo le paso las llaves, seguramente se sentía bastante mal supuso.

**-**Edward … no bajes.- le dijo y salió del auto, dio la vuelta al mismo y se detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Edward ya había abierto la puerta y tenia la intención de bajar. Frunció el ceño y se acerco rápidamente a él, le hizo pasar un brazo por sus hombros para que apoyara su peso en ella y se encaminaron a la casa.

Busco entre las llaves la correcta, la introdujo a la cerradura y luego entraron. Bella recorrió con la mirada el lugar recordando cada objeto, cerro la puerta con el pie y se acerco a las escaleras con Edward levemente inclinado en ella.

-Yo pudo solo.- dijo él cuando llegaron a estas.

- Edward.- le llamo la castaña severa, el cobrizo suspiro y no alejo el brazo de sus hombros mas si quito la mayor parte de su peso al saber que aquello se le hacia difícil a Bella.

Subieron las escaleras y luego recorrieron el pasillo de la segunda planta hasta detenerse en su habitación. Bella abrió la puerta y ambos se adentraron a la estancia.

Se acercaron a la cama y la castaña ayudo a Edward a sentarse en esta y después se acerco a la mesita de noche y cogió el teléfono.

Observo fugazmente al cobrizo que tenia la mirada gacha y luego empezó a marcar un numero, puso el teléfono en su oído y espero con cierta impaciencia.

-Alo.- se escucho.

-Rose.- dijo para después tragar saliva con dificultad.

-Bella … dios, estaba tan preocupada… ¿Como esta Edward?- le pregunto rápidamente ansiosa.

-El… el esta bien ¿y Tony?- pregunto volteando a ver al cobrizo, este dirigió su mirada a ella.

-Esta muy preocupado, no ha parado de preguntar por Edward.- contesto ella.

-Puedes… ¿Puedes pasármelo por favor?- pidió suavemente.

-Espérame un momento…Tony.- se escucho, Bella respiro profundamente y se acerco a Edward, lo miro repasando sus facciones algo cansadas e inevitablemente le acarició con suavidad la mejilla derecha, el cobrizo cerro los ojos soltando un inaudible suspiro.

-Mami.- oyó la voz temblorosa de Anthony.

-Amor… ¿Como estas cariño?- le pregunto con dulzura, apartando delicadamente la mano del rostro de Edward.

-Bien Mamá… ¿y Papá?- pregunto él en un tono preocupado.

-Él esta aquí… conmigo… ¿Quieres hablarle?- susurro.

-Si… si- contesto rápidamente. Bella sonrió y le paso el teléfono a Edward, el cobrizo lo cogió y lo llevo a su oreja mientras inhalaba hondamente.

-Tony.- dijo.

-Papá… ¿Es-esta bien?- pregunto él con voz quebrada, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Edward y bajo la mirada.

-Si hijo… ¿y tu estas bien?… ¿estas herido?- interrogo rápidamente afligido.

Bella aparto la mirada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y sonreía con inevitable alegría, nunca había visto a Edward tan preocupado por Anthony y eso le hacia sentirse muy feliz.

-Si Papá.- respondió el pequeño sollozando.

-Tu mama y yo iremos a buscarte en la tarde hijo… tranquilízate ¿si?… me alegra que estés bien.- susurro el cobrizo.

-Si… adiós Papá.- dijo Anthony con voz mas animada mientras sorbía la nariz.

-Adiós campeón.- murmuró antes de colgar, suspiro y le dio el teléfono a la castaña.

-Quítate la camisa… buscare el botiquín.- dijo esta volteando.

Puso el teléfono en su base y luego fue hacia el baño. El cobrizo se quito la camisa y después de un momento Bella regreso con una pequeña caja en manos. La puso a un lado de Edward y la abrió, luego se puso frente al cobrizo y empezó a desatar con cuidado el trozo de tela que tenia en la cabeza, le limpio y desinfecto la herida, le hizo unas pequeñas puntadas y luego la vendo.

Cogió en manos las gasas y algodones sucios y el trozo sagrado de tela y los boto en un cesto de la basura que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, luego se acerco a la cama y se agacho frente a Edward para ver de cerca un moretón que tenia en el abdomen por las costillas, lo toco delicadamente con la yema de los dedos y la piel del cobrizo se erizo por su contacto algo que pudo notar y confundió con dolor.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto suavemente levantando la mirada hacia los ojos esmeraldas, Edward la observo fijamente y negó con la cabeza, Bella suspiro y apoyo su frente en el pecho desnudo de él.

Empezó a sollozar mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos… había tenido tanto miedo de perderlos a él y a Anthony.

Edward le acaricio suavemente la espalda mientras su corazón se contraía al escuchar cada sollozo que ella emitía.

-Perdóname… por todo.- le susurro dándole un beso en la coronilla, Bella tembló y paso sus brazos por su cintura abrazándole fuertemente.

-Tenía tanto miedo.- susurro con voz estrangulada. Edward la cogió en brazos y la elevo sentándola en sus piernas con ella rodeándole la cintura, la castaña escondió su rostro en su pecho y él apoyo su mentón en su cabeza.

-Shh… estoy aquí.- le susurro acariciándole la espalda, poco a poco Bella se relajo y lentamente levanto su rostro hacia él.

-Estas aquí conmigo.- dijo ella acariciándole las mejillas, Edward le sonrió y ella se sonrojo con levedad al ver su sonrisa, sus varoniles y hermosos rasgos se volvían aun mas atractivas cuando él lo hacia.

El cobrizo la miro fijamente y con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha delineo las delicadas facciones de su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios, los acaricio suavemente haciendo que Bella se estremeciera y estos le temblaran. Halo hacia abajo el inferior y sin perder tiempo arremetió contra su boca pasando sus manos por su espalda para apegarla a su cuerpo, la castaña a duras penas ahogo un gemido, y el cobrizo la abrazo con fuerza, y se abrió paso a su boca sumergiendo su lengua en esta. Bella tembló entre sus brazos y se arqueo hacia él.

Una vez la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, se separo de ella y la observo fijamente.

Tenia los ojos levemente cerrados y las mejillas rojas, la respiración bastante mas jadeante que la suya y los labios entreabiertos.

Un fuerte deseo azoto su cuerpo con tal fuerza que toda su piel se erizo, la respiración se le volvió aun mas dificultosa y su cuerpo empezó a calentarse. Le acaricio con la yema de los dedos la espalda suavemente y Bella suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa.- pensó embelesado.

Su pecho fue inundado por una calidez extraña y plena, y sonrió mientras observaba sus gestos tratando de grabarlos en su memoria. Esa mujer le volvía loco… mas que eso, pensar en una vida sin ella era un total martirio… no podría vivir si no la tenia a su lado, ella era su todo… ella y su hijo.

-Te amo.- le susurro, las palabras salieron por si solas de sus labios sorprendiéndolo un poco, lo sentía, pero nunca se creyó capaz de decirlo.

Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y le observo sin asimilar lo que él le había dicho, su mirada se nublo y las lagrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

Era imposible haber escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca… era imposible, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Se sintió a desfallecer y se abrazo a él pensando que posiblemente se desmayaría por las miles de sensaciones hermosas que le inundaron en ese momento, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y Edward la apego a él y le acaricio la espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

-Dime que, que es ver-dad lo que dices.- le susurro con voz ahogada, Edward rió suavemente y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al escucharle.

El cobrizo se alejo de ella y con las manos le cogió las mejillas para verla directamente a los ojos, le limpio con los pulgares todo rastro de lagrimas y luego le sonrió levemente de costado.

-Es verdad.- suspiro abatido-. Yo siento todo el daño que te hice y comprendo que no quieras perdonarme.- le susurro y Bella sollozo al notar la enorme tristeza en sus ojos.

-Edward.- murmullo mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo… tengo tanto miedo de perderte.- susurró él inhalando profundamente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con la mayor delicadeza posible como si ella fuera de cristal. Bella rió con la mirada vidriosa.

-Te amo… te amo.- le dijo para pasar sus brazos por su cuello y atacar sus labios. Edward inmediatamente le correspondió con furia el apasionado beso, sus manos empezaron a acariciarla con desesperación y Bella gimió separándose de él cuando sintió el prominente bulto que se asomaba entre sus piernas y se apretaba contra sus muslos.

Edward no perdió tiempo y la agarro de las nalgas para levantarse con ella y voltear hacia la cama, la acostó con delicadeza en medio del colchón y se puso sobre ella aguantando su peso en sus antebrazos, para luego atacar sus labios nuevamente dejándola sin respiración. Bella se separo de él con dificultad alejándolo de los hombros suavemente.

-Tie-nes que, que des-cansar.- respiro profundamente-. La heri-da en tu cabeza se, se puede abrir.- le susurro con dificultad. El cuerpo de Edward empezó a temblar y le agarro de las muñecas con una sola mano para luego arrematar contra su cuello mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Bella jadeo al sentir su rígido pene en su zona sensible.

-No puedo.- le dijo acariciándole con la mano libre un pecho, la castaña suspiro-. No puedo parar… te, te necesito tanto.- susurro y casi con desesperación subió su boca y la beso con demanda, Bella lo recibió gustosa, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo ella también le necesitaba, pero aun así sabia que él debía descansar.

-Edward.- suspiro cuando se separaron, pasó saliva difícilmente cuando sintió como él le besaba de manera suave y al mismo tiempo intensa el cuello-. Edward …debes, debes des-descansar.- murmuro con un hilo de voz. El cobrizo se separo de ella agitado para centrar su mirada en sus ojos y Bella se estremeció al observar fijamente sus orbes esmeraldas, que estaban mas oscuros de lo normal.

-Ne-necesito hacerte mía ahora.- demando con voz seria pero con un leve temblor en el cuerpo, la castaña mordió su labio inferior y se sintió tan caliente y húmeda al escucharle.

Edward al ver tan vulnerable arremato contra su cuello atacándolo con lamidas, besos y mordida suaves. Bella gimió y aquello aumento gradualmente su excitación.

-Necesito sentir que eres mía… que eres solo mía.-le susurro contra su piel y Bella pensó que moriría de tanta felicidad y sin esperar le agarro del rostro y fue ella quien le beso la boca con fuerza.

El cobrizo no espero, se separo de ella y le quito la camisa de su solo tirón arrancando algunos botones, puso una mano en su espalda y la elevo levemente para deslizar la prenda de sus hombros, luego la beso mientras guiaba sus manos a su cintura y desanudaba su chaqueta, una vez se la quito, la aventó sin importarle donde fuera a parar y agarro las piernas de la castaña entre sus manos haciendo que ella le rodease la cintura, ambos ahogaron un gemido en el beso al sentir un contacto mas directo de sus sexos.

Edward le acaricio los muslos con suavidad y subió por su silueta hasta llegar a sus pechos, tomo cada uno de ellos entre sus manos y los apretó suavemente haciendo que Bella se arqueara hacia él y rompiera el beso, halo sobre la tela del sujetador los pezones endurecidos y la castaña le llamo en un gemido mientras él le besaba la barbilla.

Sin perder mas tiempo desabrocho el sostén con manos ágiles y ataco sus pechos sin piedad succionando y mordisqueando sus pezones hasta dejarlos rojos, luego bajo entre lamidas por su abdomen mientras con sus manos le bajaba la falda rasgada y con ella la ropa interior, se entretuvo en su ombligo un momento y suspiro mas audiblemente al sentirle tan cerca de su feminidad.

El cobrizo le agarro de las piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros mientras bajaba aun más. Bella tembló a saber lo que venia.

**-**Edward no… no.- pidió pero el cobrizo no le hizo caso y siguió bajando.

-Quiero probarte.- le susurro antes de dar una lamida a su sexo.

Bella se agarro fuertemente de las sabanas mientras emitía un ronco gemido.

El cobrizo sin esperar mas, hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y empezó a besar y lamer su interior simulando debes en cuando penetraciones con su lengua.

Bella se sentía a desfallecer, profesaba gemidos llamándole en ellos con desesperación mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Todo en su mundo se nublo cuando Edward agarro entre sus dientes el botoncito de carne sobresaliente, se retorció mientras todo le daba vueltas y algo exploto en su interior al llegar al orgasmo. Edward la recibió gustoso en su boca sin derramar una sola gota de sus labios y trago su néctar, luego se irguió con la respiración dificultosa y pesada, y sonrió al verla, todo el cuerpo de la castaña se encendió nuevamente al ver su sonrisa.

Se encogió sobre si misma al observarlo fijamente y se sintió tan pequeña y vulnerable al verlo que él aun vestido mientras que ella ya estaba desnuda.

El cobrizo empezó a quitarse la ropa sin despegar su mirada de ella y Bella sonrojada y ansiosa observo cada uno de sus músculos.

Edward era tan grande y bello, con músculos bien definidos y fuertes, era un delirio y ella quedaba tan encantada de verle que difícilmente podía pensar o accionar.

Cuando el cobrizo bajo el boxer su pene sumamente rígido y grande salto a la vista, Bella lo observo por un momento y luego aparto la mirada avergonzada con las mejillas sumamente calientes sintiéndose como una tonta niña por apenarse de ver _ahí_a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca se había acostumbrado a verle y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

Edward sonrió levemente y se inclino sobre ella acostándola en el colchón, una de las cosas que le volvían loco respecto a Bella era su inocencia, le fascinaba que ella fuera tan cohibida y se sonrojara por verle, todo el cuerpo se le encendía al saberla tan inocente y muchas veces pura.

La agarro de las piernas separándolas para acomodarse entre estas y le cogió las muñecas con una mano poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, con su mano libre guió su pene a la cavidad húmeda y caliente de ella y la embistió con fuerza haciendo que el aire escapara de los pulmones de ambos y cerraran los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Edward escondió rápidamente su rostro en su cuello. Sus músculos se contrajeron ante la deliciosa sensación de ser uno nuevamente, era algo difícil de describir pues no existían las palabras para definir los estremecimientos que le recorrían la piel o el regocijo en su pecho.

-Estas tan húmeda para mi.- susurro con los labios temblorosos sobre la piel de su cuello, sintió como los músculos interiores de Bella se contrajeron entorno a su pene y como los líquidos bajaron de su interior.

Ella estaba sumamente excitada y él lo estaba aun más al saberlo.

Abrió los ojos suavemente y lo centro en su rostro, le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla derecha y Bella suspiro y lentamente abrió sus orbes haciendo que algunas gotas cristalinas caerán de estos.

Edward le limpio suavemente las lagrimas con el pulgar y empezó a moverse de manera circular dentro de ella tratando de acostumbrarla a su intromisión mientras intentaba mantener a un limite su autocontrol. Ella estaba tan mojada y estrecha que lo único que quería era embestirla con fervor.

Bella hizo cierta mueca y él se detuvo al no saber interpretarla.

-¿Te he lastimado?- le susurro sobre los labios con la respiración agitada, era difícil controlar el calor que sentía, la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No… ahh.- se relamió los labios al sentirlos secos y Edward observo el gesto con atención excitándose aun más.

Inhalo profundamente para luego con lentitud salir de ella y adentrarse de igual manera sin dejar de mirarla

-Edward.- suspiro Bella cerrando los ojos.

-No… no cierres los ojos.- dijo él con dificultad-. Quiero verte mientras te hago el amor.- le susurro y la castaña los abrió nuevamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. El cobrizo soltó sus muñecas para subir a sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Sus torsos se rozaron de una forma tan exquisita.

Edward ahogo un suspiro, los pechos de ella estaban rígidos y sus pezones sumamente erguidos, el contacto le nublaba el sentido y le excitaba a morir.

Al contrario de él Bella no se retuvo y le llamo en un gemido, ella estaba igual o peor, el cuerpo de Edward estaba caliente y sus duros pectorales le aplastaban los senos rozándose cada vez que él se movía.

El vaivén empezó, primero lento, Edward salía y entraba en ella con suavidad mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Unas gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente del cobrizo hasta su barbilla, algunas caían al cuello de Bella mientras que otras seguían su recorrido bajando por su cuello y perdiéndose entre sus torsos unidos.

Bella suspiraba suavemente, tenia las mejillas rojas y el rostro perlado de sudor, algunas mechones se pegaba a su frente debido a este. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su cabello esparcido en el colchón, tenia la mirada fija en los ojos de Edward y este de igual manera se la devolvía con el rostro serio mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Sabia que si no lo hacia este le temblaría, en ese momento estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse, no quería que todo fuera solamente sexo desenfrenado como antes, él quería disfrutar cada sensación, ser consciente de cada estremecimiento que su cuerpo sufriera y escuchar los suspiros y gemidos de Bella, quería hacerle el amor y demostrarle en ese acto todo lo que ella significaba en su vida pues aunque ya le había dicho que la amaba, creía firmemente que las acciones valían mas que las palabras y estaba seguro que esas dos simples palabras saldrían con mas dificultad de su boca para otra oportunidad, no era tan sencillo pronunciarlas como la primera vez.

Agarro la pierna derecha de Bella y la enrolló en su cadera para penetrarla con mas profundidad.

**-**Edward.- suspiro la castaña arqueándose hacia él.

La observo fijamente, lagrimas de puro placer se derramaban de sus ojos. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella y Bella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas sin perder tiempo.

**-**Maldición.- susurro antes de acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, la acción de ella había acabado rápidamente con su autocontrol botándolo por un precipicio.

Bella apretó los dedos de él entre los suyos

-Ahh… ahh Edward… mmm.- gimió ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Edward le soltó las manos y le agarro de la cadera para penetrarla con más ahínco. Era sumamente excitante escucharla gemir, aquello lograba encenderlo de una forma sin igual.

-Grrr… Bella.- suspiro, el movimiento era delirante y desesperante.

Se detuvo y se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, la halo aun mas hacia él y empezó a embestirla con mucha mas intensidad

-Ed … ahh dios… ahh.- gimió ella agarrándose fuertemente de las sabanas como si su vida se fuera en ello. Miles de estremecimientos la recorrieron desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies y emito un grito arqueándose hacia él.

-Ya casi… maldita sea… ya casi.-susurro el cobrizo penetrándola con mas fuerza y velocidad.

Dos embestidas mas y ambos llegaron al orgasmo gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Se derramo en ella completamente y Bella se sintió delirar al sentir aquel liquido caliente dentro suyo, cerro los ojos suavemente mientras suspiraba.

Edward tuvo la intención de salir de ella al verla cansada, pero la castaña no soltó el agarre que tenia con sus piernas entorno a su cintura masculina

**-**Quédate así.- le susurro, él sonrió y se inclino sobre ella, Bella paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo halo hasta que el cobrizo apoyo todo su peso en su cuerpo.

Edward la observo fijamente quitando los mechones que aun se pegaban a su frente

-No tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres.- le susurro mirándola a los ojos, Bella se sonrojo aun más si era posible y le sonrió con tanta dulzura que el corazón de Edward nuevamente empezó a latir a un ritmo desembocado.

-Te amo.- le dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla izquierda con el dorso de su mano.

Ahora ya no había razón para estancar esas palabras en su garganta con antes, ahora se sentía con la libertad de decirlas cada vez que quisiera sin esperar su rechazo de su parte pues sabia que él también la amaba… sonrió aun mas, le era aun difícil asimilarlo.

Las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos, volteo el rostro hacia un lado, todo aquello parecía mas un sueño y no quería despertar si así era

-¿Porque lloras?- le pregunto Edward seriamente agarrandola del mentón.

-Nada.- mintió negando con la cabeza.

-No se llora por nada.- le dijo él limpiándole las mejillas

-Es solo que… es que.- sollozo fuertemente y Edward empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- le pregunto en un tono mas insistente y serio.

-He soñado tantas veces con que tu me digas que me amas que a-hora que pa-so… no lo puedo creer.- le dijo con voz ahogada, el cobrizo sonrió y la miro con ternura.

-Claro que es real.- le dijo-. Siéntelo.- susurro antes de arremeter contra su boca con furia, le beso hasta dejarla sin aliento y luego empezó a bajar por su cuello y entre besos hasta sus pechos donde lamió y succiono cada uno hasta dejarlos nuevamente duros.

Bella gimió fuertemente cuando el pene de Edward se endureció en su interior y el cobrizo se alejo de ella con la respiración agitada.

-Lo ves… maldita sea… me vuelves loco.-le dijo para después acercarse a sus labios y besarlos con demanda.

Bella no tardo en responderle mientras afianzaba sus brazos en su cuello. Se separaron de mala gana cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y se observaron a los ojos.

Una capa de deseo y pasión nublaba los orbes de ambos.

Edward salió de ella haciéndola gemir su nombre y la castaña le observo con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba caliente y húmeda, quería mas que nada que él le hiciera nuevamente el amor.

Edward al ver la nota de desesperación en sus ojos simplemente sonrió, la agarro de la cintura y la volteo haciéndola quedar bocabajo, se inclino hacia ella y empezó a repartir besos en su espalda mientras le apretaba los pechos.

Bella apretujaba suavemente las sabanas suspirando, el cobrizo subió hasta su oído al mismo tiempo que escabullía una de sus manos entre el colchón y su cuerpo para luego hacerla elevar las caderas.

**-**Eres tan preciosa que me enloqueces.- le susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-Edward.- gimió haciéndose para atrás, el pene de Edward rozo el interior de su muslo muy cerca de su intimidad

-Shhh… calma.- le dijo agarrandola de las caderas-. Cuando te mueves así me excitas demasiado.- le susurro sobre la piel de su cuello, Bella suspiro.

-Edward.- le llamo con desesperación moviéndose nuevamente.

Sentía el cuerpo demasiado caliente y quería su contacto.

Edward cerro los ojos por un momento y luego puso una mano en su vientre plano mientras se erguía quedando de rodillas tras ella.

Agarro en su mano libre su miembro y lo acerco su sexo, le acaricio entre los pliegues de su feminidad haciéndola desesperar y mover la cadera en busca de mas contacto.

-Hazlo tu.- le dijo con la respiración agitada y la castaña se sonrojo con furia, trago con dificultad antes de elevar las caderas y pujar hacia atrás haciendo que el pene de Edward se adentrara en ella con lentitud, el cobrizo al no soportarlo puso la mano libre en su cadera y se adentro completamente en ella de una dura embestida.

-Edward.- gimió la castaña echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el cobrizo cerro los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación, en esa posición se podía adentrar mas hondamente en su cálido y estrecho interior.

Empezó un vaivén lento con penetraciones certeras y profundas haciendo que con cada una de ellas la cadera de Bella se elevara, hizo aun mas presión con la mano que tenia en su vientre mientras con la otra agarraba el respaldar de la cama buscando impulsarse.

Bella lanzo un suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y dos lagrimones cayeron de estos, subió la mirada hacia la mano de Edward que sujetaba con mucha fuerza el respaldar de la cama, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y apretó entre sus dedos la sabana de la cama, se sentía a desfallecer, las sensaciones que en ese momento experimentaba eran demasiado bonitas y placenteras para soportar.

**-**Edward… ohh Edward … mmm ahh.- gimió mas fuerte.

Los músculos de la espalda del cobrizo se tensaron. Bajo la mano que tenia en su vientre hasta su sexo y estrujo con su pulgar el pedazo de carne que sobresalía duro y caliente.

**-**Edward** … **aay dios ahhh.- grito retorciéndose y pujando hacia atrás.

-Maldición.- gruñó el cobrizo entre dientes, afianzo fuertemente el agarre en el respaldar de la cama y sin dejar de jugar con su clítoris la embistió con furor una y otra vez, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y repartía besos y mordidas en su espalda.

Bella no tardo en llegar a la cúspide y agotada se dejo caer apoyando su frente en el colchón al no poder seguir sosteniendo su peso en sus delicados brazos. Edward la siguió penetrando fuertemente haciéndola suspirar

-Ya faltaba poco… solo un poco.- susurro agitado y jadeante.

Puso ambas manos en su cadera y le dio con fuerza observando fijamente la unión de sus cuerpos hasta que finalmente él también llego al orgasmo y se derramo en ella.

Cayo exhausto sobre Bella sosteniendo a duras la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos.

Le dio suaves besos en el cuello mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración al igual que la castaña, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se levanto y salió de su interior, haciendo que ambos gimieran, se tumbo a un lado de su cuerpo y Bella volteo hacia él quedando de lado.

Se observaron fijamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Edward paso una mano por su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, la castaña enredo sus piernas con las de él mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, ascendió suavemente por su oreja, mientras el cobrizo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias.

Bella subió su mirada a las vendas que se encontraban ahora mal puestas por la acción, se sonrojo con furia a causa de la vergüenza, pero su expresión cambio a una de preocupación al ver como estas estaban manchadas de sangre.

-Edward.- le susurro con voz ronca.

-Mmm.- expreso él abriendo con pereza los ojos, los centro en el rostro de ella.

-Las puntadas se abrieron… te dije que era malo.- le dijo seriamente intentando acomodar mejor las vendas.

-Eso no te preocupaba cuando te hacia mía y gritabas mi nombre.- le dijo él con simpleza.

El rostro de Bella se torno completamente rojo y volteo su mirada a él. Edward siempre había sido directo en todo pero nunca le había hecho un comentario como ese, aquello la hizo avergonzar demasiado.

-Edward.- le reprimió volteando la cara.

El cobrizo rió suavemente y Bella se estremeció, aun no se acostumbraba a escucharlo reír, era algo extraño para ella. Habían pasado tanto años sin que él lo hiciera que ahora era nuevo. Su risa era demasiado melódica y varonil, casi irreal. Edward la agarro del mentón y le hizo voltear hacia él

-Estoy bien, no me duele… déjalo así solo por un momento… quiero estar contigo.- le susurro antes de acercarse a ella y darle un tierno y corto beso. Bella sintió que se derretía y se agarro a sus hombros suspirando.

El cobrizo afianzo el agarre en su cintura y la apego todo lo posible a él, luego cuando se separaron le dio un beso en la coronilla y arrecosto con tranquilidad la cabeza en la mullida almohada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, primero por el accidente y ahora por las acciones recientes, y aunque no se arrepentía para nada por lo ultimo, lo único que deseaba era descansar al lado de su mujer.

Bella se acurruco contra su pecho y sonrió.

Estaba segura que desde ese momento en adelante su vida seria dichosa y feliz.

.

_***FIN***_

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hemos llegado al final : No se si la Autora ara un Epilogó Pero por mi parte quiero agradecer a :_**_ Luz.C.C, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Jupy, Nany87, PekasCullen, Yasmin-Cullen, Patymdn, ThoraPoison, V, Maxi Pau, Naddia-of-Pattz. _**_Por Seguirme desde el principio y a las lectoras que se fueron uniendo en el camino se los agradezco mucho ^^ Creo que me tomare un descanso de FF. Asi que nos leemos en un tiempo mas Bssttss _

_Las quiere Ame Paz_

_¿Review?_


End file.
